Mcgregor Café
by AliceMcgregor
Summary: Elle ne s'est jamais sentie à sa place. Il a juré de ne jamais se lier. Elle a besoin d'enfin se sentir elle même. Il rejette l'imprégnation. Quand la famille Mcgregor arrive à la Push pour y ouvrir un café, la vie de la meute va changer à jamais. Entre amour et conflit la vie des loups va basculer.
1. Chapter 1 : Un nouveau départ

**Mcgregor Café :**

**Bonjour à tous !**

Ceci est ma première fiction que j'écris alors j'espère qu'elle plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

J'ai décidé d'écrire sur les Quileutes et surtout sur Paul. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage de Twilight et j'avais envie d'écrire son histoire à ma façon. J'y ais rajouté des personnages inventés de toute pièce et est changée quelques détails de la véritable histoire.

Dans mon histoire Paul ne sait pas imprégné de Rachel la sœur de Jacob.

Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer.

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes parce que je ne suis pas très doué avec l'orthographe et la concordance des temps. Alors vraiment je suis désolé pour les fautes.

J'essayerai de publier toute les semaines un nouveau chapitre.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ :**

_-Cal ! Criais-je en frappant mon poing contre la porte de la salle de bain._

_Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de m'énerver dès le matin. Je ne suis pas d'une nature colérique mais s'il y a une chose que je n'aime pas c'est attendre._

_-J'en ai pour cinq minutes ! Répondit mon frère._

_Je cognai contre la porte pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. Un garçon ne devrait pas passer une heure dans la salle de bain ! Je ne vois pas ce qui lui prend autant de temps. Moi j'ai juste besoin de prendre une douche pour me réveiller, puis je me brosse les cheveux pour les attacher en un chignon à la va vite. Ensuite je mets une touche de parfum, me fais un trait de crayon noir sous les yeux. Et pour finir je me lave les dents. Ca doit me prendre environ une demi-heure. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi Cal met autant de temps pour se préparer le matin._

_Ah oui, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Asha Mcgregor. Une jeune fille de 17ans qui va aujourd'hui, enfin si j'ai le temps de me préparer, rentrer en terminal dans le lycée de la Push. Nous venions, ma famille et moi d'arriver, ma mère Cassie et mon père Julien avaient décidé d'ouvrir un café dans le village natal de mon père. Alors nous voilà Cal, Steffi et moi pour prendre un nouveau départ._

_-Tu te plains que je prenne du temps et toi tu restes là dans le couloir à fixer le mur ! Je ne sais pas qui est le plus bizarre de nous deux ! Se moqua Cal en sortant de la pièce entouré d'un nuage de vapeur._

_-J'espère qu'il reste de l'eau chaude ! Râlais-je._

_Je pris une douche chaude pour tenter de me détendre. La rentrée à proprement parler ne me stressait pas, non ce qui me stressait n'avait rien à voir avec le nouveau lycée, les nouveaux professeurs, et les nouveaux élèves. Bon d'accord, ça me stressait un peu mais ce n'est pas ce qui prend la plus grande part. Depuis que je suis gamine, j'ai un drôle de sentiment qui me prend au ventre, et pourtant j'ai tout fais pour m'en débarrasser mais rien ne marche. Je n'y peux rien, mais quoi que je fasse et où que je sois je le ressens. Je ne me sens à ma place nulle part, c'est comme si j'étais une étrangère. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il manque quelque chose dans ma vie, quelque chose de vital pour moi. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi et ça a le don de me bouffer de l'intérieur. Et pourtant j'aime ma famille. Je l'aime plus que tout. Caliban, Stefanie, Cassie, Julien ils sont ce que j'aurai pus rêver de mieux. C'est la famille parfaite, toujours à l'écoute, aimante, juste._

_-Asha ! Si tu ne te dépêche pas vous allez être en retard pour votre premier jour ! M'informa maman._

_J'essuyai le miroir avec ma main, mon reflet apparut un peu brouillé à cause de la vapeur. Ca relatait exactement ce que je ressentais. J'étais floue, pas encore entièrement terminée. Il me manquait quelque chose pour que je sois enfin complète et heureuse._

_Je me hâtai de me coiffer et de me maquiller. Je ne voulais pas mettre Cal en retard il allait m'en vouloir sinon. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il m'attendait appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée une pomme à la main. Il était vraiment beau, et totalement différent de moi. Grand et maigre et pourtant musclé, il me maîtrise un peu trop facilement à mon goût ! Il est blond alors que j'ai les cheveux marron caramel. Il a de magnifiques yeux gris claires entourés de cils longs que les filles adorent, alors que mes yeux sont étranges. Ils sont verts claires presque jaunes dans le noir. Steffi dit que j'ai des yeux de chat. On est assez différent mais on s'entend super bien. Caliban est mon frère jumeau et mon meilleur ami. C'est l'une des seules personnes que je laisse approcher._

_-Prête ? Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire un coin._

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Souris-je._

_Il me lança une pomme que je rattrapai au vol._

_-Tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger._

_-La faute à qui ! Soupirais-je en le suivant dehors._

_Cal et moi partagions une voiture. Une petite C3 noir. Cal s'en servait plus que moi. Je ne suis pas du genre sociable je passe mon temps seule dans ma chambre à réfléchir ou à dessiner. Lui, il sort beaucoup et a des tonnes d'amis._

_La route jusqu'au lycée fut rapide, nous n'habitions pas loin du lycée._

_-Ca va ? M'interrogea Cal de ses yeux perçants._

_-Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? Ce n'est qu'une rentrée de plus._

_-Sauf qu'on arrive dans un petit lycée où tout le monde se connaît depuis l'enfance._

_-Et ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me lier avec quelqu'un._

_-Asha… Tu devrais au moins essayer de te faire des amis._

_-Tu sais que je n'en ai pas besoin. Grondais-je._

_Je sortis de la voiture pour couper court à la discussion. J'étais une fille solitaire qui préfère rester dans son coin. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal._

_-Asha on n'en a pas finit ! Fit ce dernier en essayant de me rattraper alors que je marchai à vive allure vers le bâtiment d'accueil._

_-Je n'aime pas te savoir toute seule. Promet moi de faire au moins un petit effort. Reprit Cal en voyant que je ne lui répondais pas._

_Je ne voulais rien promettre, je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Me connaissant très bien il m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers lui pour que je lui fasse face. Il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder dans les yeux._

_-Un petit effort, ce n'est rien. Aller pour moi ?! Dit-il en me faisant une petite moue et des yeux de coquer._

_Je me dégageai brusquement avant de lui lancer un regard noir en retour Cal me sourit. Il savait très bien que je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. A force d'être ensemble il connaissait mes moindres faiblesses et il savait les mettre à son avantage._

_Caliban passa son bras sur mes épaules, et ensemble on se dirigea vers le bâtiment d'accueil. Une femme d'un certain âge attendait derrière un comptoir._

_-Bonjour mes enfants ! Vous êtes sûrement Asha et Caliban Mcgregor ! Salua celle-ci enjouée._

_-Oui. Nous venons chercher nos emplois du temps. Répondit mon frère._

_La femme ne se gêna pas pour nous observer sous tous les angles. Il n'y avait pas souvent des nouveaux à la Push. Je suis certaine que nous allions être le centre d'intentions et des commérages._

_-Voilà, voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle en nous tendant une feuille chacun._

_-Merci Madame._

_Laissant à mon jumeau la politesse, je regardai ma feuille. Je rentrai en terminale scientifiques 2 avec Mr. Charrier en professeur principale. En première heure j'avais Vie De Classe avec Mr. Charrier._

_-Miss Mcgregor j'ai fais appelé un élève pour vous guider durant vos premier jours. M'interpella la femme de l'accueil._

_J'hochai la tête et vit Caliban déjà en pleine conversation avec une jolie fille. Mon frère est un joli cœur et ne se prive pas de faire tourner les têtes._

_-Ah la nouvelle ! Cria presque un garçon avec une grosse voix._

_Je me retournai pour voir un gars typé indien, c'est-à-dire grand, musclé avec la peau matte. Des yeux chocolat et des cheveux courts marrons. Je vais me fondre dans la masse ici, je suis d'origine indienne d'une tribu d'Amérique du Sud._

_Je sursautai quand le grand gaillard claqua des doigts devant mon visage :_

_-Hein ? Fis-je en le fixant sans comprendre._

_- Tu ne m'écoutais même pas ! Se plaignit-il avec une grimace._

_Je haussai un sourcil, qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser de mon inattention._

_-J'avais fais un discours de bienvenue trop bien ! Et bas tant pis pour toi je ne le referai pas ! Poursuivit ce dernier en commençant à avancer._

_J'hésitai avant de le suivre mais Cal me fit un signe de tête pour me dire de foncer._

_-Alors là c'est la salle de Madame Courtney, après il y a les toilettes. Les labos de physiques…. Énuméra le gaillard alors que j'arrivai à côté de lui._

_-Enfin bref, je crois que Madame Kellogs a mit un plan dans les papiers qu'elle t'a donné._

_Il continua sa route dans les couloirs et tous les regards se retournaient vers moi. On finit par s'arrêter devant une salle qui ressemblait à tous les autres. _

_L'indien frappa et une voix d'homme nous demanda d'entrer. La classe était déjà installée et je grommelai quand je fus la cible de tous les regards. _

_-Ah Embry Call encore en retard à ce que je vois ! Fit le prof résigné._

_-Même pas ! J'ai emmené la nouvelle ! Répliqua le gaillard en me poussant devant lui._

_Le professeur me sourit chaleureusement._

_-Bonjour Mademoiselle…_

_-Mcgregor. Complétais-je en essayant d'ignorer les curieux qui ne perdaient pas une miette de ce que je disais._

_-Mademoiselle Mcgregor je suis enchanté de vous accueillir à la Push et dans cette classe. Je suis Jean Charrier professeur de Sciences de la vie et de la terre. Prenez place avec Mr Call au dernier rang sur la droite je crois qu'il reste deux places. Déclara le professeur._

_Je hochai la tête heureuse de ne pas avoir à me présenter devant la classe. Déjà que les élèves se retournèrent pour nous regarder rejoindre nos places je ne voulais pas encore plus attirer l'attention._

_-Alors comment tu t'appelles ? Me demanda le gaillard._

_-En quoi ça te regarde ? Contrais-je._

_-Parce que je suis ton guide !_

_-Et ?_

_-Bon si tu le prends comme ça je vais choisir un joli surnom pour t'appeler. Sourit l'indien._

_Je sortis mes affaires en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Embry fronça les sourcils et un pli se forma entre ses deux sourcils._

_-La naine ? Proposa-t-il._

_-Je ne suis pas petite, c'est toi qui es grand. Fis-je en hochant négativement la tête._

_-Certes._

_Il chercha comme ça pendant que le prof parlait de la rentrée, des enjeux du bac et tout le blabla des rentrées._

_-Gamine ! Cria Embry au bout d'un moment._

_Mr. Charrier s'arrêta de parler et toute la classe se retourna vers nous :_

_-Un problème Monsieur Call ou ais-je bien entendu que vous me traitiez de gamine ? Questionna le professeur._

_-Ah non pas vous Monsieur ! Elle ! S'écria le gaillard en me montrant du doigt._

_Le professeur secoua la tête un léger sourire aux lèvres :_

_-Je pense que les petits surnoms affectifs peuvent attendre la pause Monsieur Call. Informa ce dernier._

_A la pause, Embry disparut dans les couloirs et je me retrouvai seule. Je pris la direction de la cours pour m'asseoir dans un coin et sortir mon cahier à dessin et mon casque. Avant d'enclencher ma musique j'entendis un groupe de fille chuchoter en passant devant moi sans me voir._

_-Il parait qu'Embry à craquer sur une nouvelle._

_-D'après ce qu'on m'a dit elle est assez jolie._

_-Peut être mais moi j'ai entendu qu'elle était bizarre et qu'il fallait mieux ne pas l'approcher._

_J'allumai ma musique ne voulant pas en savoir plus. Je savais que je n'aurai pas d'ami ici. C'est comme dans tout les lycées, tout le monde ne pensent qu'à savoir qui sort avec qui ou qui couche avec qui ! Les filles passent leur temps à lancer des rumeurs et colporter des ragots et les garçons cherchent juste une fille assez stupide pour tomber sous leur charme. Franchement qui a envie d'avoir ce genre de relation ? Je préfère de loin être seule et dessiner._

_-Asha ! M'appela Cal en me faisant signe de le rejoindre._

_Je me faufilai dans la masse de lycéens pour arriver à retrouver mon frère. Il m'attendait un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_-Alors ta matinée ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant sous son bras pour me guider à travers la foule._

_-Bien. Et toi ? Combien de fille sont à tes pieds ? Fis-je sarcastique._

_-Impeccable. Combien ? Je ne compte déjà plus ! Ria ce dernier._

_La popularité de mon frère m'a toujours fais sourire._

_-Où on va ? Questionnais-je._

_-Rejoindre un ami qui m'a proposé de manger avec lui et ses potes. On rejoint la table et après on ira acheter à manger. M'expliqua Cal._

_Dans un coin un peu reculé il y avait une table où il y avait trois garçons du type de la réserve : grand, voir même immense, musclé et la peau bronzé._

_Cal me tira une chaise :_

_-Les gars je vous présente ma sœur jumelle Asha ! Me présenta celui-ci._

_-Gamine ! S'exclama Embry en me voyant._

_Il me fit un énorme sourire et je levai les yeux au ciel._

_-Vous vous connaissez ? Demandèrent mon frère et un des indiens en même temps._

_-Je suis son guide. Répondit le gaillard._

_-On est dans la même classe. Rajoutais-je._

_-Petite sœur je te présente Quil et Jacob. Sourit Cal._

_Quil était le plus robuste alors que Jacob semblait lui être le plus grand._

_-Désolé de poser la question mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas pour des frères jumeaux. S'étonna Embry sans aucun tact._

_-C'est parce qu'on a été adopté. On est des jumeaux de cœur. Répondit Caliban._

_-Ah ! Fit Quil comme si ça expliquait tout._

_-Vous par contre on dirait que vous êtes tous frères ou cousins. Affirma mon frère.  
-C'est parce qu'on est une tribu indienne. Tout le monde se ressemble ! Sourit Jacob._

_-Gamine, elle nous ressemble je trouve ! Dit Embry en collant son visage au mien pour démontrer ce qu'il disait._

_-C'est parce que je viens d'une tribu indienne aussi ! Répliquais-je en repoussant gentiment le gaillard._

_-De la Push ? Questionna Quil curieux._

_-Non, d'après ce que je sais je viens d'Amérique du Sud._

_-Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger ! Les gars je vous confie ma sœur prenez en soin. Décréta Cal en se levant._

_-Comme si j'avais besoin d'être surveillée !_

_-Je suis son guide il ne lui arrivera rien ! S'écria Embry la main sur le cœur._

_Caliban hocha la tête et riant et me laissa avec les indiens. Les trois garçons étaient déjà servit et avaient de quoi manger pendant trois mois._

_-Vous allez manger tout ça ? Interrogeais-je._

_-Il en faut de la nourriture pour un corps comme le notre ! Répondit Quil._

_-Dommage que ça ne soit pas aussi bon que chez Emily. Rajouta Embry les yeux rêveurs._

_Cal finit par revenir avec deux plateaux de nourritures._

_-Alors, ça va ? Pas traumatisée ? Me demanda-t-il._

_-Traumatisée par quoi ?_

_-Si ! Embry a presque plus de nourriture il va finir par me manger ! Fis-je en éloignant ma chaise de la sienne._

_Embry arrêta de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour me regarder._

_-Pas assez grosse pour me faire un repas. Mais comme désert je prendrai bien ! Ria le gaillard de sa grosse voix._

_Je fis mine d'être terrorisée et j'allai me blottir dans les bras de mon frère._

_-Tiens mange la j'en veux plus, elle me tape sur le système ! Déclara Cal en me déposant sur les genoux d'Embry qui passa un bras autour de ma taille pour ne pas que je fuis._

_-Ah ! Criais-je._

_-Caliban Mcgregor je me souviendrai que tu es un traitre ! Rajoutais-je menaçante._

_Quil et Jacob nous regardaient amusés. Le gaillard attrapa mon bras et l'apporta à sa bouche en faisant des « Miam Miam ! » débiles. _

_-Aïe ! M'écriais-je en sentant qu'il me mordait._

_Je lui donnai une tape sur la tête en riant._

_-Hum c'est bon ! Ria Embry très fière de lui._

_-Un jour sache que je me vengerai Embry Call ! Déclarais-je en frottant mon poignet où on voyait clairement la marque de ses dents._

_-Tu es mal mon gars ! Ses vengeances sont horribles ! Sourit Cal._

_-N'oublies pas que je dois me venger de toi aussi Cal ! Lui rappelais-je._

_-Tu ne me fais pas peur gamine !_

_Je lui montrai la morsure de mon bras :_

_-Je vais te faire payer ça ! Le préviens-je en souriant._

_-Tu l'as vraiment mordu ? S'écria Quil comme si c'était un truc horrible._

_-Ce n'est rien ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Dis-je._

_-Embry tu devrais faire attention ! Rajouta Jacob._

_Le gaillard regarda mon bras et je le vis devenir blanc comme s'il réalisait quelque chose._

_-Quoi ? Demandais-je._

_-Rien. Répondit au tac au tac Jacob._

_Ensuite les gars essayèrent de changer de sujet mais avec Cal on échangea un long regard. Quelque chose nous avais échappé._

_Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur même si en sentait encore un gène et il n'y avait plus l'élan simple et naturel de complicité qui avait commencé à naître entre Embry et moi. Avec Caliban on ne fit aucuns commentaires car à nous aussi ils nous arrivaient de se parler sans que les autres comprennent. Par contre l'un de mes plus gros défauts ou plus grandes qualités au choix est la curiosité. Notre jeu stupide avait peut être été trop loin mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait mal tourné. On n'avait fait que s'amuser et partir dans un délire tous les deux. La réaction des deux garçons avaient été bizarre. Ah oui une chose que je trouvais étrange aussi est mon entente avec Embry. J'avais toujours été associable et avais du mal à me lier et à être a l'aise avec les gens et pourtant avec lui s'était naturel comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps. En y pensant il me faisait penser à Steffi, il avait l'air d'être toujours de bonne humeur et souriant et je suis sûr qu'il ne se prend pas la tête pour des broutilles. J'aimai bien son humour et sa joie de vivre qui était contagieuse. En gros je commençais à bien l'aimer._

_En sortant de ma dernière heure de cours, je rejoignis la voiture de Caliban. Sur le côté près de la voiture trois garçons discutaient avec grands bruits. J'esquissai un sourire en reconnaissant les trois indiens : Quil, Jacob et le gaillard Embry. Curieuse comme je suis, je ralentis pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose._

_« -Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Questionna Quil._

_-On délirait juste. Soupira le gaillard comme si il avait entendu la question plusieurs fois._

_-Imagine si tu avais perdue le contrôle. Elle était plus proche qu'Emily lors de l'accident ! Rajouta Jacob._

_-Arrêter ! J'ai des images pleins la tête et je ne veux pas penser faire du mal à la gamine. Grogna Embry._

_-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi proche d'une fille. Au moins depuis la transformation. S'écria Quil._

_-Tu t'es imprégné d'elle ? Demanda Jacob en le fixant de travers._

_-Non, elle est sympa. Et puis au moins c'est une fille qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi juste par ce que je suis populaire. Elle me parle juste comme ça. Répondit le gaillard._

_-C'est vrai, moi aussi je l'aime bien. Approuva Quil._

_-Moi aussi mais ce n'est pas la question ! Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas imprégné ? Répéta Jacob._

_-Sûr, elle me fait penser à ma grande sœur. La complicité entre frangin me manque. Je me sens comme son grand frère. J'ai envie d'avoir la même relation qu'elle et Cal._

_-Tu sais pour Claire, je suis son copain de jeu, son camarade voir même son grand frère. Et pourtant je ferai tout pour elle, je l'aime mais je ne la vois pas comme une petite copine. Je ne suis que se dont elle a besoin._

_-Claire à deux ans ! Protesta Embry._

_- Peut être qu'Asha à besoin d'un ami avant d'avoir un petit copain. Le contra Quil._

_-Est-ce qu'elle est devenue le centre de ton univers ? Interrogea Jacob._

_-Non, je l'aurais senti si je m'étais imprégner quand même ! Râla le gaillard en se retournant._

_Sa bouche forma un « O » parfait quand il me vit :_

_-Gamine ! S'écria-t-il._

_Quil et Jacob se retournèrent et me sourirent en me repérant._

_-Ah tu nous espionnais ? Questionna Quil._

_-Non ma voiture est juste là ! Fis-je comme si je venais juste d'arriver._

_Je désignai la C3 de la main et Jacob ouvrit grand les yeux :_

_-Tu as une voiture ? S'étonna ce dernier._

_-Normalement oui. Mais Caliban s'en sert plus que moi. Tu sais je suis solitaire alors je ne sorts pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs il est où ce sale gosse ? Fis-je en regardant autour de nous._

_Cal finit par arriver avec trois filles autour de lui. Trois blondes qui le regardaient comme s'il était un dieu. Je souris, Cal est un vrai briseur de couple._

_Il les salua d'un simple signe de tête et ouvrit la voiture. Je montai et le laissai discuter avec les trois garçons._

_Embry ouvrit ma porte et me fronça les sourcils :_

_-Je suis sûr que tu nous as entendus. Chuchota celui-ci._

_-Peut être, mais rassure toi je n'ai rien compris._

_-J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas chercher à comprendre et à déchiffrer notre conversation._

_-Possible. Je suis d'une nature curieuse. Et puis si on devient ami Embry je ne veux pas de secret entre nous. Souris-je._

_-Asha… Tu ne devrais pas creuser, pour ton propre bien. On peut être ami quand même non ?_

_-Je chercherai. Je suis sûr qu'on sera ami. Affirmais-je._

_Le gaillard secoua la tête, déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis referma ma portière. Caliban démarra et on quitta le lycée._

_-Alors Embry ? Me demanda Cal._

_-Alors quoi ?_

_-Vous avez l'air proche tout les deux. Tu sais depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais vue avoir des amies. Et puis là de te voir avec Embry si proche ça me fait plaisir. Sourit-t-il._

_-Je l'aime bien, Il me fait penser à Steffi. Joueur et toujours de bonne humeur._

_-Ah oui maintenant que tu le dis je vois._

_-Et puis Quil et Jacob ont l'air cool aussi. Fis-je._

_-Aussi, je suis sûr qu'on va devenir de grands amis tous. Approuva mon frère._

_-Je pense aussi._

_-Et puis Embry est beau garçon. Déclara Cal avec des sous entendus._

_-Oui. J'ai toujours aimé les garçons typé indien. Mais non je ne sais pas ce n'est pas mon genre. Je sais que je suis difficile._

_-Et c'est quoi ton genre ?_

_-Je ne sais pas je te le dirai quand je trouverai. Il faudrait qu'il y ait l'étincelle. Dis-je._

_En descendant de la voiture je vis que Stefanie nous attendait assise sur le perron de notre nouvelle maison. Je sortis de la voiture et elle courut vers moi avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je la rattrapai au vol et la serrai dans mes bras._

_-Coucou ma Steffi ! Souris-je._

_Elle embrassa ma joue en riant :_

_-Asha !_

_-Alors comment était l'école ? Questionnais-je en la reposant sur le sol._

_Le petit lutin à déjà six ans et elle commence à être lourde pour moi. Une fois sur le sol elle courut vers Cal qui fit comme moi et il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue._

_-L'école c'est nul ! Décréta la petite._

_-Et tu n'as pas finis ma belle ! Ria Cal._

_Steffi fit la moue et nous prit chacun la main pour nous guider vers la maison._

_Stefanie nous emmena vers le côté café derrière la maison. Le café n'ouvrait que la semaine prochaine et il y avait encore des choses à faire. Avec Cal nous nous étions engagés à aider les parents le plus possible dans leur projet de café._

_-Maman, papa, Asha et Cal sont là ! Cria Steffi._

_Maman laissa ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour venir nous saluer. Elle nous embrassa :_

_-Alors cette première journée ? Questionna cette dernière._

_-Super ! Dis-je en même temps que mon frère jumeau._

_Elle sourit habituée à ce qu'on parler ensemble. Elle donna un paquet à Cal et un grand pour moi :_

_-C'est quoi ? Demandais-je._

_-Un cadeau pour fêter notre nouveau départ. Déclara maman._

_J'ouvris le paquet pour y trouver un livre relié en cuir assez vieux : « Mythes et Légendes de la Push ». Maman savait que j'adorais lire et puis j'aimai les mythes et les légendes. J'adorai la mythologie._

_-Merci maman ! Souris-je._

_Caliban lui avait eu le droit à un nouveau jeu de foot pour sa console. Pour aider les parents je décidai de faire les vitres qui donnaient sur la rue._

_Je sursautai en croyant voir une immense forme argenté passer entre les arbres de l'autre côté de la rue. En y regardant de plus près je crus voir un énorme loup mais ce n'était pas possible qu'il y ait des loups aussi gros et grand que celui que j'avais crus voir à l'instant. Je secouai la tête pour chasser l'image que j'avais derrière les paupières me disant que c'était impossible. En me remettant au travail je pensai à la mission que je m'étais fixée : découvrir le secret d'Embry._

_**Et voilà.**_

_Alors voilà mon premier chapitre. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et que vous poursuivez la lecture. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre Paul fera une petite apparition. _

_Merci aux lecteurs._

_**Bisous **_


	2. Chapter 2: Quand Asha rencontre son Loup

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_Alors voilà je suis là avec mon deuxième chapitre qui va enfin parler de Paul qui va y faire une apparition._

_J'espère que mon histoire va plaire._

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Pour le moment je publie deux chapitres à la suite parce que j'ai du temps mais après je ne pourrais publier qu'un chapitre par semaine._

_Je m'excuse de nouveau pour les fautes qu'il risque d'y avoir dans mes chapitres._

_Merci aux personnes qui ont laissés des reviews. Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir._

_**Bonne Lecture à tous.**_

_**Et merci de me lire.**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Quand Asha rencontre son Loup.**_

_-Asha ? M'appela une petite voix. _

_Je me cachai sous ma couette en grommelant contre l'intrus._

_-Aller Asha ! Il faut te lever ! Maman a dit qu'aujourd'hui c'est toi qui t'occupe de moi ! Continua la petite en s'asseyant sur moi._

_Elle me sauta dessus en criant comme une folle. Je finis par me relever abdiquant :_

_-C'est bon Steffi je me lève ! Grondai-je._

_Très fière d'elle la petite blonde se releva et quitta la chambre :_

_-Je t'attends dans la cuisine dépêche-toi ! Ordonna Stefanie._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel, elle arrivait à avoir tout ce qu'elle veut cette petite. Avec ses grands yeux bleus qui scintillent et sa chevelure blonde qui brille: elle ressemble à un ange mais a le caractère d'un petit démon !_

_Je me hâtai de prendre une douche chaude et de m'habiller. Il ne fallait jamais laisser Steffi seule trop longtemps si on ne veut pas se retrouver avec une cuisine en chantier._

_Le petit lutin m'attendait assise au comptoir devant son bol de céréales._

_-Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je._

_-Maman et papa sont partis chez un monsieur pour je ne sais pas quoi et Cal tient le café ! Et nous, on peut aller à la plage ? Fit Steffi._

_Je me sortis une pomme et me servit un verre de jus d'orange._

_-Bien sûr ma belle !_

_On mangea tranquillement puis j'aidai Steffi à s'habiller._

_-Je veux mettre une robe ! Fit la petite._

_Stefanie adorait la mode et aimait être bien habillée contrairement à moi. Je me fichai de comment je m'habillai et tout ça. Et puis je suis une solitaire alors personne ne fais attention à ce que je porte. Cassie, maman a toujours été étonnée que je me fiche de la mode et que je ne fasse pas vraiment attention à moi. Depuis que je suis gamine elle m'a toujours traîné pour faire les boutiques alors que je détestais ça et heureusement que Stefanie est née et qu'elle adore tout ça donc je ne suis plus obligée de suivre maman quand elle va faire les magasins. Je lui sortis une robe rouge sang qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Je la coiffai d'une tresse en y ajoutant des petites perles rouges, je rassemblai deux tresses sur le haut de sa tête qui lui fit une sorte de couronne. En souriant je lui passai même du glosse sur les lèvres. Steffi était trop petite pour se maquiller mais de temps en temps le week-end je la maquillais pour lui faire plaisir. Vêtu comme ça elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange._

_On sortit toutes les deux et on prit le chemin de la plage. L'un des avantages d'habiter dans la réserve indienne était que la plage était proche de la maison et que l'été ça sera vraiment génial. Et puis il y avait aussi la forêt, moi j'aimais bien le concept d'être proche de la nature et tout ça. Le cadre dans lequel nous étions était idéal pour moi. Et puis je suis certaine que je vais me plaire ici et que c'était le nouveau départ dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir bien et enfin complète. En chemin je vis une silhouette immense que je connaissais bien :_

_-Embry ! Criais-je en souriant._

_Depuis une semaine que les cours avaient repris Embry et moi on était devenu les meilleurs amis. J'appréciai sa compagnie et aimai passer du temps avec lui. Et puis cette semaine avec lui m'avais conforté à l'idée que je ne ressentirai jamais rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui._

_-C'est qui Ambriie ? Demanda Stefanie._

_Je me retiens d'exploser de rire. La façon de Steffi de déformer le prénom d'Embry était tordante et tellement adorable._

_Le gaillard se retourna et me fit un grand sourire et s'arrêta pour qu'on puisse le rejoindre. Et là il y a eu une sorte de bug quand Embry croisa le regard de Steffi. Il s'arrêta et la fixa la bouche entre-ouverte comme s'il regardait la plus belle chose au monde. Ma petite sœur regarda le gaillard avec un grand sourire et les yeux lumineux._

_-C'est toi Ambriie ? Fit Stefanie._

_L'indien eu un sourire énorme comme si ce que disais ma sœur était super intelligent._

_-Oui et toi ma jolie tu es ?_

_-La sœur d'Asha ! Dit fièrement le lutin en lui montrant nos mains liées._

_-Elle s'appelle Stefanie ! Rajoutais-je._

_-Steffi ! Décréta ma sœur._

_Elle avait toujours préféré qu'on utilise son surnom plutôt que son prénom complet. En faite elle copiait Cal qui n'aimait pas son prénom. Steffi aimait bien prendre exemple sur Cal ou alors sur moi._

_-Steffi… Répéta Embry._

_Ma petite sœur agrippa ma main et me tira vers l'avant._

_-Vous allez où ? Interrogea l'indien._

_-A la plage, tu viens avec nous ? Proposa Steffi._

_Je crois qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de proposer, il nous aurait accompagné quoi qu'il arrive. Bizarrement il semblait avoir eu une sorte de coup de cœur ou un truc comme ça pour Stefanie. Mais je ne voyais pas ça comme quelque chose de mal-saint mais comme quelque chose de trop mignon._

_On arriva sur la plage et tout de suite le petit lutin entraina le gaillard près de l'eau pour qu'il joue avec elle. Je m'assis sur le sable pour les surveiller de loin._

_Embry prenait plaisir à jouer avec Steffi et on aurait dit deux gamins qui découvraient le principe des vagues._

_-Asha ? M'appela une voix derrière moi._

_Je me retournai pour voir Quil, Jacob et deux autres garçons typé indien. Quil vient m'embrasser sur la joue et Jacob fit pareil puis ils regardèrent en riant Embry et Steffi._

_-Asha je te présente Jared et Seth ! Me dit Jacob en me montrant les deux garçons._

_L'un était assez grand et l'autre plus petit il ne devait pas avoir plus de 15ans. Je leur souris et ils s'assirent avec moi sur le sable._

_-Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle ? Interrogea le plus jeune des deux._

_-Oui ça fait bientôt un mois qu'on est arrivé à la Push._

_-D'après ce que j'ai compris tu t'entends bien avec Embry. Renchérit celui-ci._

_-Ah mais là il préfère ma petite sœur ! Riais-je._

_Tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux qui jouaient en riant sur le sable._

_-Elle s'appelle comment la petite ? Demanda Jacob._

_-Stefanie._

_-Et elle a quel âge ?_

_-Six ans. Répliquais-je._

_Quil ria et se moqua du gaillard sur un truc que je ne compris pas. Je ne fis aucun commentaire et plus que jamais je décidai que je devais percer ce secret qui semblait tous les lier._

_On passa l'après-midi sur le sable et déjà Steffi menait Embry par le bout du nez, il faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Je m'entendis aussi super bien avec Seth. Il était très drôle et plaisantait tout le temps. J'avais eu plus de mal avec Jared parce qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. D'après ce que j'ai compris il avait du mal à faire confiance et semblait ne pas apprécier que je sois proche des gars. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient une sorte de clan ou gang qui n'acceptaient pas trop les nouveaux._

_On rentra à la maison pour le quatre heure et je pris mon livre que ma mère m'avait offert la semaine passé et laissa la garde de Steffi à maman qui faisait une pause. Je fourrai dans mon sac une bouteille d'eau, des biscuits et le livre puis allai dans la forêt. J'avais envie d'être tranquille pour bouquiner et à la maison il y avait toujours du bruit. Je pris le chemin derrière la maison, m'enfonçai dans la forêt. Je marchai pendant une bonne heure puis je m'assis par terre et m'appuyai contre le tronc d'arbre. Je sortis mon livre et commençai ma lecture. Je restai plongé dedans un bon moment et quand je relevai la tête je vis que le soleil se couchait. Les mythes et légendes de la Push étaient vraiment intéressantes et je n'étais même pas au quart du livre. Pour le moment j'avais lus des légendes sur des grands chefs et un truc sur des vampires suceur de sang._

_Je jurai en voyant que j'allai galérer à rentrer dans la pénombre. Je m'apprêtai à ranger mes affaires quand j'entendis des brindilles craquer pas loin de moi. Je sursautai et regardai autour de moi paniquée. Dans ces moments là pleins de pensées horribles me traverse l'esprit. Par exemple : Et si c'est un voyeur ? Un violeur ? Un tueur en série ? Je me levai et cherchai autour de moi pour essayer de me réconforter. Je vis une ombre argentée entre les arbres. Je me souviens que j'avais vue le même éclat une semaine plus tôt en lavant les carreaux du café. En y regardant de plus près je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un énorme loup au pelage gris argenté. Il était magnifique et différent de tous les loups que j'avais déjà vus. Il était énorme et super grand, tellement grand que je pourrais monter dessus si je voulais. Puis je croisais son regard marron sombre tellement humain et j'eus l'impression de tomber et seul ce loup me rattachait au monde. Il était vraiment très beau et j'avais envie de caresser son pelage argenté et me blottir contre la douce et rassurante chaleur qu'il dégageait. Je m'approchai de lui comme hypnotisée comme si ce loup était ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. Mes doigts effleurèrent sa fourrure si douce sous mes doigts. Puis comme avec une douche froide je redescendis d'un coup sec quand le loup gronda. Il me montra ses crocs, des crocs de la taille de mon bras et sans demander mon reste je reculai._

_Le loup ne bougea pas mais continua de gronder comme pour me signifier de partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible au risque de me faire manger toute crue !_

_Je me dépêchai de reprendre mon sac et de courir à travers les chemins pour rejoindre la maison. Mais dans ma précipitation je me suis pris les pieds dans une racine qui dépassait du sol sur le chemin, comme au ralenti je me vis tomber. Mon genou fit une rencontre malencontreuse et désagréable avec le sol et je gémis de douleur alors que déjà le sang coulait le long de la blessure et collait mon jean à ma peau. Assise par terre je grommelai contre ma mal chance et je paniquai quand je pris conscience que l'énorme loup me suivait et était juste derrière moi. J'essayai de reculer même s'il ne me faisait pas vraiment peur. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me faire du mal, ne me demandez pas comment je le savais mais j'en étais persuadée. Ce qui me faisait peur c'était la situation dans laquelle je me trouvai. Seule dans la forêt, le soir tombant, coincée par terre avec le genou blessé. Non vraiment j'avais vue des films où la situation était meilleure que la mienne et la personne mourait toujours dans d'atroces souffrances._

_Je laissai quand même le loup s'approcher sans bouger un seul de mes muscles. Il était si proche que sa chaleur m'irradiait et que son souffle effleurait ma peau et y laissait des frissons. Je plongeai de nouveau dans ses sublimes yeux marrons chocolats. Et de suite je me sentis bien et en confiance. J'étais à ma place près de ce loup, je ne voulais pas partir et le laisser. C'était la première fois que je me sentais autant chez moi et à ma place. Cette fois je n'approchai pas ma main pour le caresser même si j'en avais envie. Je savais sa fourrure très douce et agréable au toucher. Le loup rompit le contact et je me figeai totalement en sentant son museau renifler mon genou puis il passa sa langue rose sur ma plaie et je frissonnai au contact. Une fois que la plaie fut nettoyée en quelque sorte, le loup recula doucement me regardant fixement. Son regard ne ressemblait pas à celui d'une bête mais plutôt à celui d'un homme. En me relevant précipitamment pour ne pas laisser le loup s'en aller je dus lui faire peur parce qu'il s'emmêla les pattes et tomba lourdement sur le sol._

_-Doucement mon grand ! Dis-je en m'avançant ver lui._

_Il gronda n'appréciant sûrement pas que je l'appelle « mon grand ». Je continuai de marcher vers lui, il me montra les dents et un grondement retentit. Je poursuivis mon chemin quand même certaine que je ne craignais absolument rien. Ses crocs effleurèrent mon bras gauche cassant mon bracelet qui tombait mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas et enfouis ma main dans sa fourrure grise._

_-Ca va ? Demandais-je._

_J'eu le droit à un claquement de mâchoire en guise de réponse. Je l'interprétai comme_

_**« Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Je suis un loup trop fort qui n'a besoin de personne, peur de rien et jamais mal ! »**_

_Le loup se releva et me poussa vers mon sac un peu brusquement._

_-Je m'en vais c'est bon ! Grondais-je._

_Je récupérai mon sac et repris le chemin sous le regard sévère du loup. Je sentis son regard pénétrant sur moi jusqu'à ce que j'eus regagné le café et en me retournant je vis le reflet argenté de son pelage à travers les arbres._

_-Bye mon loup. Murmurais-je._

_Je rentrai dans le café et je faillis rentrer dans Cal à cause de mon inattention._

_-Asha ?! Fais attention ! Râla mon frère en rattrapant in extremis son plateau pleins de verres vide._

_-Pardon. M'excusais-je en sentant mon genou me faire mal._

_Caliban suivit mon regard et remarqua mon jeans troué et pleins de sang._

_-Oh mon dieu Asha ! Mais tu étais où ? Il t'ait arrivé quoi ? Demanda ce dernier._

_Il posa son plateau sur une table et me fit asseoir de force sur une chaise :_

_-Ce n'est rien Cal ! Je suis tombée sur le chemin du retour, il commençait à faire nuit et je n'ai pas vue une racine. M'expliquais-je en me relevant._

_Je ne pus empêcher l'image de mon loup de venir se faufiler derrière mes yeux. Mon jumeau récupéra son plateau :_

_-Je vais me doucher et mettre un pansement et je viens t'aider. Annonçais-je._

_Je rentrai à la maison et montai dans ma chambre pour prendre une longue douche chaude. Ma blessure me brûlait mais je l'ignorais n'arrivant pas à me sortir mon loup de la tête. Je le trouvais magnifique, il avait quelque chose de bestiale mais de doux. Il avait quelque chose qui me faisait aimer ce loup mais je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi._

_Je m'habillai et mis un pansement sur mon genou puis redescendis au café pour aller aider les parents et Cal._

_-Il faut que je fasse quoi ? Demandais-je à mon père._

_-Tu veux bien prendre les commandes des clients ? Répondit-il en reposant le verre qu'il essuyait._

_Je pris un calepin et un crayon et me lançai entre les tables. Il y avait quelques clients : une famille avec un petit garçon qui jouait aux petites voitures, un groupe de collégiens qui essayaient de paraître plus grand pour se faire servir des boissons alcoolisées. Il y avait aussi deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'année qui parlaient fort et avec des grands gestes. Un couple d'amoureux se bécotait en attendant que je prenne leur commande. Une fois mon travail fait, je donnai mon calepin à papa pour qu'il prépare les commandes._

_-Un autre client pour toi Asha ! Fit Cal en me montrant un jeune homme qui venait d'entrer._

_Je repris mes outils de travail et allait prendre sa commande._

_-Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demandais-je avec un sourire un peu faux._

_Il releva la tête et ses cheveux noirs tombèrent sur son front et je bloquai sur ses yeux : marron chocolat. L'image des yeux du loup revinrent s'imprimer dans ma tête et l'image se superposa avec les yeux du garçon : il avait le même regard et les mêmes yeux pénétrants, mystérieux et hypnotisants que mon Loup._

_Son grondement agacé me fit redescendre sur terre durement._

_-Hein ? Fis-je troublée._

_-Okay ! Super la qualité du service ! Râla le garçon en passant sa main dans ses cheveux._

_Je le fusillai du regard. Il a peut être les yeux de mon loup mais ce type n'est qu'un garçon mal élevé et grognon._

_-Tu peux toujours partir si ça ne te conviens pas ! Grondais-je venimeuse._

_Ses lèvres esquissèrent une ébauche de sourire et je pris conscience qu'il était le plus beau garçon que je n'avais vue. Si je devais décrire mon type de mec je dirai sans hésiter que s'était ça. Voir même qu'il était le mec parfait physiquement pour moi : grand mais pas trop, musclé, un visage fin et de grand yeux marron chocolat, des cheveux mal coiffés qui lui tombaient sur le front en mèches désordonnés. Une mâchoire ferme avec un petit duvet brun signe qu'il était mal rasé, un nez fin et des lèvres fines qui formaient un rictus de défis et de sarcasme. Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup sourire ce qui était dommage car je suis sûr qu'il serait encore plus craquant avec un sourire qui illuminerait ses trais._

_-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient ! Répliqua le gars._

_Le seul hic, c'est que ce mec est chiant au possible, a un sale caractère, est mal élevé et me tape sur le système._

_-La porte c'est par là ! Indiquais-je en lui montrant d'un geste de la main._

_Il fit mine de se lever quand Caliban nous interrompit en arrivant :_

_-Un problème ? Fit ce dernier froidement en passant un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules._

_Je vis le garçon trembler et fusiller mon frère du regard. De la rage pure brillait dans ses prunelles._

_-Aucun problème Cal, je gère. Monsieur a commandé un café serré avec une dose de lait écrémé pour l'adoucir ! M'écriais-je en me dégageant de mon frère et en tournant les talons dignement._

_Pourquoi est-ce-que ce pauvre type me faisait de l'effet alors qu'il avait tout les défauts du monde ?! Il est vraiment beau, arrogant, remplis de colère et je suis sûr que c'est un garçon super au fond. Un mec profond, blessé par la vie mais super protecteur et aimant auprès des gens qu'il aime._

_Houla je divague là et je dis n'importe quoi ! Je le connais pas ce type et je ne vois pas comment je sens ces choses sur lui. Et puis lui il a décidé qu'il m'aimait pas alors je vais le lui rendre et faire ma chieuse solitaire avec lui._

_-Asha tu rêvasses ! Se moqua papa en claquant des doigts devant mon nez._

_-Pardon Pa' ! Soupirais-je._

_-Je t'ai vu avec ce garçon, il t'a embêté ? Questionna celui-ci._

_- Non, c'est juste que j'ai eu un moment d'inattention et il a aussi mauvais caractère que moi alors comme tu le sais ça a un peu coincé ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Répondis-je._

_Mon père ria et me passa sur un plateau la commande de Mr. Sale type._

_-Tu sais de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ! Philosopha-t-il._

_Je secouai la tête et retournai vers le garçon._

_-Tenez ! Dis-je en posant sa tasse devant lui._

_Je me penchai vers lui doucement et il me regarda faire avec curiosité._

_-La prochaine fois que tu fais une remarque désobligeante je ne retiendrai pas mon frère. Murmurais-je d'une voix que j'espérai menaçante._

_-C'était ton frère ? S'étonna le garçon._

_-Oui, et mon père est là bas derrière le bar. Alors je serai toi je serrai sage et je ne ferai pas de vague. Rajoutais-je._

_Je me relevai et retournai près du bar rejoindre Cal et papa qui discutaient :_

_-Alors ? Me questionnèrent-ils en même temps._

_-Il n'y a rien à dire ! Répondis-je avec un sourire._

_Je ne leur dirai jamais mais j'appréciai qu'ils prennent soin de moi et qu'ils me protègent comme ça. A ces moments là je savais que j'avais ma place dans la famille Mcgregor malgré que je sois une enfant adoptée._

_-S'il te cause des ennuis appelle moi ! Me prévient Caliban._

_J'hochai la tête et reprit mon job pour la soirée. Le garçon resta tout le temps que dura mon service et je dus presque le mettre dehors car il fut le dernier à partir._

_-Au déplaisir de vous revoir. Souris-je sarcastiquement en refermant la porte sur lui ce qui le poussa dehors._

_Il se retourna et je bloquai une fois encore sur ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Il me fit un sourire en coin qui me fit penser qu'il savait que j'adorais ses yeux et que je flanchai à chaque fois que je les voyais._

_Je fermai la porte du café troublée par les deux rencontres que j'avais faite aujourd'hui. D'abord ce loup majestueux puis ce garçon froid et mystérieux._

_Franchement je crois que je vais bien aimer la Push._

_Je rejoignis la cuisine où toute la famille m'attendait :_

_-Asha vient m'embrasser ! Ordonna maman._

_Je m'exécutai et fit le tour de la table et embrassai tout le monde._

_-Ah oui Asha je peux savoir qui est Ambriie ? Me questionna Maman avec un haussement de sourcil._

_-Embry ? S'étonna Cal._

_-Ambriie ! Aller maman, il peut venir à la maison ?! Fit Steffi avec une petite moue._

_-Mais ce garçon doit avoir votre âge non ? Alors ma chérie je ne crois pas qu'il accepte de venir pour toi. Répondit maman désolée._

_-Si je lui demande il va dire oui ! Protesta le petit lutin sûr d'elle._

_-Steffi ma princesse, ce garçon est grand et toi tu es petite ! Tenta de lui faire entendre raison papa._

_-Je lui demanderai pour toi Steffi. Souris-je._

_-Tu peux l'appeler maintenant ? Me demanda la petite avec une moue trop mignonne._

_-Aller appelle le ! Ça lui fera plaisir que tu l'embêtes même quand il est chez lui. Ria Cal._

_-C'est un gentil gars ? Interrogea maman._

_-Oui c'est d'ailleurs un ami à moi et tu sais comme c'est rare. Affirmais-je._

_-Alors c'est forcément un gars bien s'il est à la hauteur pour supporter Asha et son mauvais caractère ! Se moqua gentiment papa._

_Je fis mine de bouder mais ça ne dura pas longtemps parce que Stefanie arriva avec mon portable dans la main :_

_-Aller Asha ! Appelle mon Ambriie ! Ordonna-t-elle._

_Je souris en entendant le « Mon Ambriie ». Je pris mon portable et cherchai le numéro du gaillard dans mon répertoire et l'appelai._

_-Allo ? Entendis-je mais c'était une voix de fille._

_-Embry est là ? Demandais-je._

_Steffi me piqua le portable._

_-Allo ?! C'est qui ? Fit celle-ci._

_-…_

_-Tu es l'amoureuse d'Ambriie ?_

_-…_

_-Heureusement parce que c'est le mien ! Affirma Steffi._

_-…_

_-Dis-lui d'aller vite !_

_-…._

_-Merci Kim._

_Ma petite sœur se tourna vers nous avec un grand sourire. Nous on la regardait estomaqués par ses paroles, sa façon de se comporter comme si Embry était à elle._

_-Kim est parti le chercher ! Informa Stefanie._

_Elle monta sur mes genoux._

_-Elle va être déçue quand elle se rendra compte que le garçon ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Chuchota papa._

_Mais je l'entendis et espérai que Steffi était trop occupée à écouter le téléphone pour voir quand Embry allait répondre. Moi, j'étais sûr qu'Embry aimait bien ma petite sœur._

_-Met le haut parleur ! Fit Maman._

_J'attrapai le portable, le mis sur haut parleur et le posai sur la table._

_-Steffi ? Appela Embry essoufflé._

_-Ambriie enfin ! Sourit ma petite sœur._

_-Désolé j'étais dehors ma belle. Pourquoi tu appelles ? Questionna-t-il légèrement inquiet._

_-Parce que maman a dit que tu ne voudrais pas venir me voir à la maison parce que je suis trop petite !_

_-Tais-toi Jared ! Gronda le gaillard._

_-Pardon Steffi ! Bien sûr que je veux bien venir te voir si tes parents sont d'accord bien sûr ! Poursuivit Embry._

_-Maman tu veux bien ? Interrogea Stefanie._

_Ma mère fit la grimace et ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai que la situation était étrange._

_-Hey Embry ! Dis-je._

_-Salut gamine !_

_-Ça te dit te travailler pour moi ? Demandais-je._

_-Travailler pour toi ?_

_-Oui, le soir après les cours j'aide mes parents au café et donc tu pourrais venir baby-sitter Steffi. Expliquais-je._

_-Je viendrai garder Steffi le soir ? Fit-il et je sentis dans sa voix que ça lui faisait plaisir et qu'il n'espérait pas voir Steffi aussi souvent._

_-Si tu veux bien. Je te payerais. Dis-je en serrant ma sœur dans mes bras qui souriait._

_-Me payer ?! Pas besoin, je ferai ça avec plaisir ! Et puis j'aime bien Steffi. Et puis si ça te rend service alors tout est ok pour moi._

_Il était vraiment un ami super et gentil. Je suis sûr que mes parents vont l'adorer quand ils le connaîtront bien._

_-Ambriie ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu préfère moi ou Asha ? Questionna celle-ci._

_Il y eu un gros blanc comme si Embry réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire sans vexer personne. Gentille comme je suis, je lui donnais un coup de main._

_-C'est toi qu'il préfère Steffi pas besoins de lui demander ! Souris-je._

_-C'est vrai ? Repris ma petite chérie._

_-Bien sûr Steffi !_

_-Normal parce que Ambriie et bas il est à moi ! Décréta-t-elle._

_-Et toi tu es à moi ? Fit Embry en entrant dans son jeu._

_-Oui ! Affirma le petit lutin._

_-Embry ? Tu es sûr pour le baby-sitting ?_

_-Sûr !_

_-Demain après les cours ?_

_-Pas juste après mais vers 18heures plus ? Reprit le gaillard._

_-Impeccable ! A demain !_

_-A demain gamine !_

_-Ambriie ! A demain ! Bisou ! Ria Stefanie._

_-A demain ma belle. Bisous ! Répondit Embry._

_Je raccrochai sentant que sinon le en revoir des deux allaient mettre deux heures._

_-Il a l'air gentil ! Sourit papa._

_-Il est cool de bien vouloir ! Il a l'air d'aimer les enfants. Affirma maman._

_-C'est surtout Steffi quand elle s'y met elle peut faire craquer qui elle veut ! S'écria Caliban._

_-Je vais voir Ambriie poucou-poucou ? Interrogea Steffi._

_-Oui ma puce. Je vais l'accueillir demain et voir de quoi à l'air le garçon qui plaît à mes deux filles ! Ria ma mère._

_-Asha, Ambriie et bas il est pour moi ! Décréta ma petite sœur._

_J'explosai de rire, elle était tellement mignonne._

_-Je ne te ferais jamais de l'ombre ma puce ! Ris-je._

_On se dépêcha de manger parce qu'il était déjà tard et qu'on se levait le lendemain matin._

_Je ne pus pas dormir ce soir là. Je fus incapable d'arrêter mon cerveau de penser et de ressasser ma rencontre avec mon loup. De passer et de repasser les images une par une pour bien m'imprégner de sa beauté irréelle. Et puis il y avait aussi Mr. Sale type qui venait hanter mes pensées. _

_Je ne comprenais même pas et ne savais pas pourquoi je pensais à lui mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je revoyais ses traits à chaque fois que je fermai les yeux qui se mélangeaient à celui de mon loup._

_J'avais envie de savoir son nom, de le revoir, de passer du temps avec lui. De le connaître, de dessiner ses traits avec mes doigts et de sentir le grain de sa peau._

_Je grognai contre moi-même et m'enfuis sous la couverture pour chasser son visage de ma tête. Pour le moment je ne voulais plus penser à rien._

_Et pourtant, je me promis que dès demain je retournerai dans la forêt pour essayer de voir mon Loup. Quoi qu'il arrive je le rechercherai même si je dois passer tout mon temps libre à ça._

_Le revoir est une priorité. Une envie. Un besoin. Un moyen pour me sentir encore une fois aussi bien dans ma peau._

_**Et voilà enfin le second chapitre de mon histoire.**_

_On a enfin l'apparition de Paul sous sa forme de loup et sur la forme humaine. Et Embry c'est imprégné de Stefanie._

_J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire._

_Merci encore pour les __reviews._

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre._

_**Bise **___


	3. Chapter 3 Les légendes

_**Mcgregor Café :**_

_**Coucou **___

_Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuerez à me lire._

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. _

_**Merci et bonne Lecture à tous.**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Une légende.**_

_En arrivant au lycée le lendemain matin Embry semblait transformé. Il rayonnait et semblait super heureux._

_-Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Em, tu sembles de super bonne humeur ? Demandais-je en le serrant dans mes bras._

_-Je suis heureux ! Ria-t-il en me faisant tournoyer._

_-Je vois ça ! N'empêche que ma question première était le pourquoi de ta bonne humeur._

_-Je me sens complet ! Super bien dans ma peau et tout ça. Répondit-il._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel et on alla en cours. _

_-Au faite Em ? L'interpellais-je._

_-Oui gamine ?_

_-Il c'est passé quoi avec ma petite sœur hier ? _

_Il me regarda en biais et essaya de déchiffrer la réponse que j'attendais ou la réaction que je pourrais avoir. _

_-Em sincèrement ! Précisais-je._

_-Je l'aime bien, elle est super comme gamine ! Affirma celui-ci._

_-J'ai eu l'impression que vous avez eu une sorte de coup de cœur l'un pour l'autre. Dis-je en m'asseyant à ma place en cours._

_-Heu… Ouais… Murmura ce dernier en se frottant la nuque signe qu'il était anxieux et gêné parce qu'il ne savait pas comment prendre ce que je venais de lui dire._

_-T'inquiète j'approuve ! Ma petite puce t'adore. Et puis je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose de mauvais. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas mal saint._

_-Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça. Parce que ton opinion compte beaucoup pour moi. Je prendrai toujours ton avis en compte. Décréta-t-il de façon extrêmement sérieuse._

_Je lui souris. _

_-C'est pareil pour moi Em ! Tu es une personne que j'apprécie et c'est rare que je laisse quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Ca veut dire que tu compte réellement pour moi._

_-Et Steffi ? Elle pense quoi de moi ?_

_Je remarquai que ses yeux brillaient quand il évoquait ou prononçait le surnom de ma petite sœur._

_-Elle t'adore ! Elle m'a affirmé que tu étais à elle et que je ne devais pas trop m'approcher de toi. _

_Embry ria d'un gros rire d'ours._

_-Mr. Call, je vous en prie partager la plaisanterie avec le reste de vos camarades ! Interrompit le professeur de philosophie._

_-Je suis de bonne humeur ! Répliqua le gaillard._

_-C'est bien pour vous mais taisez-vous pendant mon cours ! Râla le professeur. _

_Ne voulant pas attirer des ennuis à Embry parce qu'il se faisait déjà assez remarquer durant la journée. On arrêta là notre conversation._

_Pour le moment je n'arrivai pas à comprendre la relation qui liait Steffi et Embry. Mais je suis certaine que bientôt je comprendrai .Le mystère des garçons de la Push ne restera pas un mystère pour moi. Je déteste ne pas comprendre et puis découvrir le secret d'Embry sera une sorte de défis pour moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre ne n'ai aucune piste pour le moment. Je ne n'avais pas encore eu le temps de parler avec Cal pour voir si lui aussi avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose avec nos nouveaux amis. J'aimerai aussi savoir comment il voit le coup de cœur d'Em et Steffi. Il fallait absolument qu'on ait une conversation tout les deux. _

_Le moment en tête à tête avec mon frère arriva plus vite que je le pensai. On sa retrouva tout les deux en permanence._

_-Salut frangin ! Souris-je._

_-Petite sœur ! Dit-il en me faisant de la place pour que je m'installe à côté de lui._

_-J'ai besoin qu'on parle Cal ! Annonçais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui._

_-De ? Tu as un problème ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Aucun. Mais je veux parler d'Em et la petite puce. Murmurais-je._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu as remarqué l'étrange lien qu'ils semblent avoir. _

_-Oui, j'ai vu mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal. Je suis certain qu'Em va être une super nounou et réussir à cadrer et calmer Steffi. S'écria celui-ci._

_-C'est vrai. Je ne dis pas que c'est mauvais mais c'est bizarre. Et en plus je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication là-dessous._

_-Asha ! Tu sais que faire ta curieuse va t'attirer des problèmes. C'est à cause de ça que tu es seule et que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis ! Tu es trop franche et bien trop curieuse ! _

_-Mais je veux savoir ! Protestais-je._

_-Au détriment de ton amitié avec Em ? _

_-Pas si je peux l'éviter. Mais si je ne trouve pas ça va ma travailler ! _

_-Tu te fais du mal pour rien ! Si tu avais vraiment besoin de savoir Em te l'aurait dit ! Là tu peux très bien vivre normalement sans en savoir plus._

_-J'aimerai être comme toi Cal… Sauf que je suis comme je suis donc extrêmement curieuse ! Et si Em ne m'accepte pas en entière alors ce qu'on n'a pas une réel amitié, non ? Essayais-je de me persuadée._

_-Quoi que tu fasses je serais derrière toi. Evite simplement de t'attirer des ennuis et de détruire ton amitié avec Em. _

_-On verra bien ce qu'il va se passer ! Murmurais-je. _

_-Fais attention à toi Asha c'est tout ce que je te demande. Fit-il en attrapant ma main et il entrelaça nos doigts sous la table. _

_-Cal, qu'est-ce-que je ferais sans toi ? Souris-je en pressant ses doigts._

_-Tu serais seule, perdue et sans amis avec le sale caractère que tu as. _

_-Je sais ! Mais alors la je pourrais devenir une déesse démoniaque ! _

_-Une déesse démoniaque ?! Tu dérapes complètement frangine !_

_-Bas oui j'ai tout les critères : j'ai un sale caractère, je suis capable de me défendre, chieuse, qui se fout de l'avis des autres. Et diablement belle ! M'écriais-je en secouant mes cheveux._

_-C'est vrai tu serais une déesse démoniaque si je n'étais pas là pour faire ressortir ton côté gentil et refréner ton côté démon._

_-Et si je n'étais pas là tu serais un dieu. Moi je fais apparaître tes côtés de Bad-boy et fais reculer ton côté intello. Tu sais je crois qu'on n'est pas jumeaux pour rien._

_-Oui, sauf que moi je suis déjà un dieu pour les filles ! _

_-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Monsieur est un loveur ! _

_-Tu n'aimes pas ce côté de moi, hein ?_

_-Non, je me mets à la place de tes victimes et franchement je n'aimerai pas qu'on me fasse la même chose._

_-Asha ! Aucun mec ne peut jouer avec toi s'il tient à la vie. Et puis je ne leur mens pas, elles savent que ce n'est pas sérieux ! Elles sont totalement consentantes ! Annonça-t-il._

_-Et si une fille te plaît vraiment tu va aller plus loin avec elle, avoir une relation séreuse avec elle ?_

_-Pour le moment il n'y a aucune fille qui me plaît assez pour que j'aille plus loin avec elle. Aucune fille ne m'a parut intéressante au point que je veille creuser. Mais si ça arrive tu seras la première au courant._

_-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de compatir pour les filles à qui tu brises le cœur._

_Il serra ma main en me souriant. Notre relation de complicité me faisait vraiment du bien. Et puis Cal j'en avais besoin dans ma vie à tout moment. Comme il le disait, il arrivait à faire ressortir mes bons côtés et ma douceur. Très peu de personne pouvait faire ressortir ma tendresse. Steffi, maman et papa y arrivaient parce qu'ils étaient ma famille. Mais en dehors d'eux personnes ne pouvaient faire sortir ma tendresse. _

_A la fin de la permanence on avait plus parlé que travaillé. Plusieurs filles me fusillèrent du regard en voyant que je tenais la main de Caliban en sortant de la salle._

_-Je rends tes disciples jalouses ! Lui dis-je._

_-Rien à faire ! Tu es ma sœur et tu es plus importante pour moi que ces greluches ! Affirma ce dernier._

_-Hé les jumeaux ! Appela Embry en avançant vers nous. _

_-Em ! Souriais-je._

_-Vous savez que vous faîte très petit couple à vous tenir la main. Informa le gaillard._

_-Tu sais les jumeaux sont fusionnels ! Dit Cal._

_-Sauf que vous n'êtes pas de vrai jumeau ! Déclara Embry._

_-Et alors ?! On a quand même grandi ensemble, tout partagé… Caliban est une partie de moi. Ajoutais-je._

_-Et moi ? Questionna celui-ci._

_-Toi ?! Tu es juste un mec qui me sert à ne pas être toute seule en cours ! Souris-je._

_Le garçon m'attrapa par la taille, me plaqua contre son torse en m'arrachant à mon frère. Il me frotta la tête alors que j'essayai de me dégager en criant._

_-Tu as raison tu es vraiment une déesse démonique ! Ria-t-il._

_-Et toi un imbécile ! Grognais-je._

_Il me serra contre lui et embrassa mon front. _

_-Moi je suis gentil ! Gamine, pour moi tu es ma meilleure amie ! Avoua ce dernier._

_-Et tu es pareil pour elle ! Fit Cal pour moi._

_-Ca va, je peux répondre toute seule ! Râlais-je en me dégageant d'Embry._

_Je croisai les bras et fit mine de bouder._

_-Aller Gamine on le sait que tu nous aimes ! Sourit Em._

_Je les laissai en plan et prit le chemin de ma prochaine salle de cours alors que les garçons riaient derrière moi. La journée passa tranquillement puis nous rentrâmes à la maison pour aller aider au café. Je passai d'abord à la maison pour me changer et prendre un truc à grignoter._

_-Maman, tu peux me faire des tresses ? Demanda Steffi._

_Je passai la tête par la porte de la chambre de ma petite sœur. Je souris en voyant le bordel dans la pièce : des vêtements étaient par terre pêle-mêle avec des jouets, le bureau était envahit de dessin et de crayons. _

_-Coucou ! M'annonçais-je en entrant dans la chambre._

_-Asha ! Tu peux me coiffer s'il te plaît ! Tu sais faire des trucs beaux !_

_-Bien sûr ! _

_Maman me laissa sa place derrière Steffi en me regardant tendrement :_

_-Elle veut se faire belle pour ce garçon ! M'indiqua maman._

_-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! _

_-Je sais. _

_Je la coiffai quand même et lui souhaitait une bonne soirée. Je rejoignis le café ou papa et Cal travaillait déjà. _

_-Bonjour papa ! Le saluais-je en lui embrassant la joue._

_-Ma chérie comment ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

_-Impeccable Pa' ! Je vais prendre les commandes ! _

_Il hocha la tête et me passa le carnet et le stylo. _

_Plus le temps passait plus il y avait du monde qui venait au café. On avait déjà des habitués. A 18h Embry arriva et vient taper la discute avec mon père. Curieuse je m'approchai pour les écouter :_

_-Vous avez grandis à la Push ? Demanda Em._

_-Oui je suis un indien de la Push. J'avais envie de revenir aux racines et que ma fille voit d'où elle vient. _

_-Ah oui ! _

_-Je connais nos légendes et j'ai eu une discussion avec Billy Black la semaine passé. Déclara papa et ça sonnait comme un message codé. _

_Le gaillard ouvrit de grands yeux ébahit puis hocha la tête étonnée._

_-On en parlera plus tard Mr Mcgregor. Quand Asha aura finit d'écouter aux portes ! Annonça-t-il._

_-Je n'espionne pas je travail ! Dis-je en donnant la commande à mon père._

_-A d'autre gamine ! Ria ce dernier._

_Il embrassa ma joue et rejoignit la maison pour aller s'occuper de Steffi._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous avez parlé en message codé ? Demandais-je._

_-Asha ma chérie… S'il te plait ne t'en mêle pas. _

_-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas ! Souris-je._

_-Je sais mais…_

_-Je serai prudente ! Coupais-je._

_Il me sourit et m'envoya bosser._

_Après mon service je dus laisser mon père et Em discuter tranquillement sans faire ma curieuse. Alors je rejoignis maman dans sa chambre où elle lisait un livre. _

_-Alors Mamou ? Comment tu le trouves Embry ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit._

_Elle me prit dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux comme quand j'étais petite._

_-En tant qu'homme il est charmant. En tant que nounou c'est un dieu ! Il a réussit à gérer la petite comme un chef. Il la calme et puis elle fait tout ce qu'il dit. Il a même réussit à la faire ranger sa chambre sans qu'elle râle ! Répondit-t-elle._

_-Il est super ! Je l'aime bien._

_-Je n'en doute pas. Et toi ma chérie ? On n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler ces derniers temps. _

_-Moi ?! Tout va bien. Je me sens bien ici. Le lycée est cool et puis je ne suis pas toute seule en cours. Et puis la réserve est bien. _

_-Tu te plais vraiment ici ? _

_-Oui._

_-Tu as trouvé ce qui te manquait ? Tu sais le truc qui te manque et qui te fait sentir à ta place nulle part.  
-Non. Mais je me sens bien ici. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Mamou. _

_-Tu es ma fille alors je m'inquiète pour toi._

_-Mamou ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Est-ce-que je peux sortir un peu ce soir ? _

_-Avec des amis ?_

_-Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule, un peu. _

_-Donc tu veux aller dehors toute seule alors qu'il fait nuit ? _

_-Oui, mais je n'irais pas loin. C'est juste pour souffler un peu. _

_-Tu sais que ce n'est pas très responsable de faire ça ! _

_-Je sais mais je n'irai pas longtemps. Dis-je._

_Ma mère plongea son regard dans le mien :_

_-Je n'aime pas ça mais je sais que tu ne feras rien d'irresponsable. Et tu vas être prudente. Alors vas y ma chérie mais reviens dans une demie heure et vient me dire que tu es rentrée il est déjà tard._

_Je la remerciai et quittai la pièce. Maman savait que quand je passai une journée rempli et entourée de monde, j'avais ensuite besoin d'avoir un moment à moi. Un moment seul._

_Je sortis dehors et rejoignis le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt près de la maison. Il faisait frais en ce début d'automne. Il y avait un vent frais qui me fit un bien fou._

_Je resserrai mon pull autour de moi et continuai mon chemin perdue dans mes pensées. C'est vrai que je me sentais un peu seul : Steffi avait Embry, Caliban avait ses copines, Papa avait Maman. Et moi je me retrouvais toute seule au milieu de tout ça. _

_Je marchais sans faire attention à la direction que je prenais. Je laissais mes pas me guider. J'arrivais au bord d'une falaise et le vent frais fit voler mes cheveux autour de moi et je ris. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et la pleine lune. Le paysage était sublime. La lune rendait tout argenté et le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient en bas de la falaise rendait l'endroit magique.  
Je m'approchai du bord pour regarder le roulis des vagues en contrebas. Je restai un moment là à fixer l'eau argentée, le sourire aux lèvres ne pensant à rien. _

_Un bruit de course derrière moi me fit sursauter et je me retournai vivement. J'aperçus une silhouette sombre à l'orée de la forêt avant de perdre l'équilibre et de sentir mon pied glisser sur l'herbe et entraîner mon corps dans le vide. Je fermai les yeux en attendant le moment où j'allai entrer en contacte avec l'eau froide. Cependant je n'entrai pas en contacte brusque avec l'eau parce qu'au dernier moment je sentis qu'on me prenait dans les bras, une forme chaude me protégea et je sentis l'eau froide me frigorifier quand je rentrai dans la mer._

_Je me sentis couler et mes vêtements m'entraînaient vers le fond. J'essayai de remonter à la surface mais une vague me fit boire la tasse et je redescendis sous la surface en suffoquant. _

_Deux bras encerclèrent ma taille et me remontèrent vers le haut. Je me blottis contre la chaleur que je sentais derrière moi pour arrêter de frissonner et je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Je me laissai porter et m'accrochai au coup de mon sauveur pour ne pas couler de nouveau. Je remontai mon visage vers lui et je fus surprise de voir le visage de Mr. Sale type devant moi._

_-Non mais tu es folle ! Cria-t-il._

_Il me maintenait à la surface alors que je battais des pieds avec force pour ne pas être un poids mort non plus. Je voulus lui répondre mais j'en fus incapable à cause de mes dents qui claquaient m'empêchant de parler. _

_- Accroche-toi que je te ramène sur la plage. Ordonna-t-il._

_Il me fit passer derrière lui et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et il nagea vers le bord. Je le laissai faire, il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait alors je le laissai gérer. _

_Il me déposa sur le sable et essaya de reculer mais j'agrippai son coup pour le coller contre moi et garder sa chaleur._

_-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'être si près du bord de la falaise ? Gronda-t-il._

_-C'était beau… Murmurais-je._

_-Inconsciente ! _

_-Et puis tu m'as fais peur ! Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais à courir comme ça aussi ? Demandais-je en le tirant encore plus contre moi. _

_Mr. Sale type me fit m'asseoir entre ses jambes et enroula ses bras nues autour de ma taille et je me blottis contre son torse chaud._

_-Ce que je faisais ne te regarde pas ! Grogna celui-ci._

_Je posai ma tête sur son épaule._

_-Je peux savoir ton prénom ? Interrogeais-je d'un coup me rendant compte que je ne connaissais même pas son nom._

_-Non._

_-Oh aller ! J'ai le droit connaître le nom de mon sauveur non ? _

_-Tu peux m'appeler « Dieu » si tu veux. _

_-Prétentieux !_

_-Tu préfère « Mon héro » ou « Mon sauveur » ? Sourit ce dernier._

_-En faite Mr. Sale type te va mieux ! Annonçais-je._

_-Je ne crois pas que tu es le droit de me surnommer comme ça maintenant que j'ai t'ai sauvé la vie. _

_-Ah oui ? _

_-Tu as le choix entre les trois que je t'ai proposé ou rien._

_-Rien alors ! Déclarais-je._

_Je fus prise de frisson à cause de mes vêtements gelés qui collaient à ma peau._

_-Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi et prendre une douche chaude et aller te coucher si tu ne veux pas être malade demain. _

_Il me releva brusquement et me poussa en avant. J'eus tout de suite plus froid en ne sentant plus son corps contre moi. Me fichant complètement de ce qu'il allait dire ou faire je passai sous son bras pour me coller contre lui._

_-Ca va ? Fit-il ironiquement._

_-J'ai froid !_

_-Et c'est une raison pour te coller à moi ? _

_-Oui ! Parce que bizarrement tu sembles ne pas avoir froid et en plus tu es tout chaud. _

_Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me colla plus à lui._

_-Je sais, les filles disent souvent que je suis chaud ! Dit celui-ci en haussant un sourcil suggestif._

_-Imbécile !_

_-Inconsciente !_

_-Prétentieux !_

_-Sale gosse ! _

_Je levai les yeux au ciel et le laissai me conduire._

_-Tu sais où j'habite non ? Interrogeais-je._

_-Oui._

_-C'est injuste que tu saches autant de chose sur moi alors que moi je ne connais rien sur toi ! Protestais-je._

_-Tu n'as rien besoin de savoir. _

_-Aller juste ton nom ! _

_-Contre quoi ? _

_-Tu veux quoi en échange ? Questionnais-je. _

_-En échange ? J'ai le droit à tout ? _

_-Non. Et puis je m'en fiche en faite ! Râlais-je._

_Il explosa de rire. On arriva vite à la maison car il semblait bien connaître l'endroit. _

_-Va prendre une douche et te coucher sous plusieurs couvertures. Conseilla ce dernier._

_Je n'avais pas envie de partir et de quitter sa présence rassurante. Enfin je ne voulais pas quitter la chaleur de ses bras. A contre cœur je me dégageais de lui et rejoignis la porte de derrière. Avant de disparaître à l'intérieur je me retournai pour le regarder une dernière fois : Il attendait les bras croisés sur son torse le regard froid. Il portait juste un short en jean ce qui le rendait magnifique, ses yeux noirs semblaient refléter une pointe d'inquiétude et ses cheveux noirs mouillés tombaient encore plus sur son front._

_-J'arriverai à te faire dire ton prénom. Murmurais-je._

_-On verra ça Asha… Dit-il._

_Je refermai la porte et montai très vite dans la salle de bain parce que je mourrais de froid. Je me dépêchais de quitter mes affaires mouillées et de me glisser sous l'eau chaude. Mr. Sale type était vraiment magnifique, un pur beau gosse et il le savait. Je ne sais comment il savait tout ça sur moi mais ça ne me gênai pas qu'il sache des choses sur moi. Il m'avait vraiment sauvé ce soir, même si j'étais tombé à cause de lui._

_Je suivis les conseils de mon sauveur et m'enfouis sous deux couvertures pour me tenir chaud. _

_Le lendemain je fus un peu malade et eu froid toute la journée malgré mes trois pulls. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à sa chaleur qui entrait par tous les pores de mon corps et me réchauffais de l'intérieur. Le soir au café je me posai derrière dans la cave-cuisine pour ranger des caisses. Papa avait remarqué que je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je m'ennuyais ferme à ranger alors je fredonnai une chanson idiote d'un dessin animé que Steffi regardait tout le temps. _

_-C'est mignon ! Entendis-je._

_Je sursautai et me retournai en brandissait une bouteille de whisky pour arme._

_-Calme ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Ria la femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce._

_Je reposai ma bouteille et la détaillai : elle avait de grands yeux marrons maternels et un sourire magnifique. Ce n'est qu'après que je remarquai la cicatrice qui barrait le côté droit de son visage. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche qui lui allait très bien._

_-Je suis Emily. Se présenta-t-elle._

_-Tu connais Embry, Jacob et Quil ? Demandais-je._

_-Oui, pourquoi ? _

_-Ils ont parlé d'un Emily une fois !_

_-En bien j'espère ! _

_- Je suis Asha. _

_-Ah la fameuse Asha, moi aussi j'ai entendu parler de toi._

_-Ah ?_

_-Embry m'a dit que tu étais une fille géniale. Quoi qu'un peu trop curieuse._

_-On a tous ses défauts ! Souris-je._

_-Oui._

_-Je peux te demander ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je._

_-Ah oui. Je suis ici en essaie pour préparer des gâteaux pour aller avec le café. Déclara-t-elle._

_-C'est cool ! Ca manquait de personnel féminin. _

_Elle me sourit et rejoignit les fourneaux._

_-Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée Asha. _

_-Moi aussi Emily. _

_On discuta pendant que je rangeais. J'appris qu'elle était fiancée à un certain Sam et qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de garçon de la Push et qu'elle les nourrissait souvent. J'avais voulu lui demander si elle connaissait un beau garçon aux magnifiques yeux noirs et au sourire ravageur. Mais je préférai apprendre à le connaître par moi-même. Ca serait beaucoup plus intéressant et beaucoup plus marrant de le faire moi-même. _

_Emily réussit haut la main le test de papa, elle préparait des trucs succulents en un rien de temps. Les clients vont adorer ce côté café- salon de thé avec gâteaux et tout. _

_-Je suppose qu'on va se voir souvent. Déclara Emily._

_-Sans aucun doute. Souris-je. _

_Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte et je souris en voyant qu'Embry l'attendait devant pour la ramener chez elle saine et sauf._

_-Veille bien sur elle ! Lui demandais-je._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas s'il lui arrive quelque chose Sam me tue ! Sourit Em._

_Je les laissai et retournai à l'intérieur._

_En entrant dans ma chambre je me pris les pieds dans un sac qui traînait et je faillis tomber. Je le ramassai en jurant et je souris en trouvant mon livre sur les légendes et mythes de la Push. Je m'installais sur mon lit pour lire tranquillement. _

_« _La légende la plus connue de la réserve Quileutes est la légende sur les loups-garous. Les Quileutes sont avant tous des esprits guerriers. C'est-à-dire qu'ils sont capables de se transformer en loup pour protéger la réserve de leur plus grand ennemi : les sangs froids ou plus couramment appelé Vampires. Les Quileutes ont donc dans leur gène un facteur qui fait qu'ils sont capables en atteignant l'adolescente de devenir loup quand des vampires sont proches de leur territoire. Ils se transforment en d'énorme loup qui ont une rapidité et une force telle qu'ils sont capable de tuer des vampires. » Lis-je.

Un papier était collé sur la page et je le récupérai pour le lire.

« **Pour reconnaitre les loups : **

**-Température élevé du corps.**

**-Les yeux humains sont pareil des yeux loups.**

**-Les cinq sens plus élevés. (Vue, odorat, ouïe…)**

**-Fonctionnement en meute. (Alpha qui commande) **

**-On ne peut pas désobéir à un ordre d'alpha.**

**-Protection de la Push super importante.**

**-Loups ne ressente pas le froid.**

**-Imprégnation ?**

**-Sam alpha ? »**

Le papier glissa de mes mains et tomba par terre. Des images défilèrent devant mes yeux : Embry Jacob et Quil toujours en t-shirt alors qu'il fait froid et qui se comportes comme un gang. Le fait qu'Em sache des trucs que je n'ai dit qu'a Cal comme avec ce truc de déesse démoniaque. Où alors quand ils sèchent les cours et reviennent crevés. Et Em qui passe des nuits blanches si ça se trouve c'est parce que c'est un loup qui protège la réserve… Et Sam le fiancé d'Emily ? Embry, Quil et Jacob le considère comme une sorte de chef. Alors il serait un alpha.

Et mon loup… Il a les mêmes yeux que mon sauveur…

Non ! Ce n'est juste pas possible ! Je divague là. Je ne suis pas dans un roman de science fiction ni dans un film. Je m'emballe juste pour rien. C'est à cause de la fatigue. Voilà, je suis juste fatiguée alors je déraille. Les garçons ne peuvent pas être des loups garous ce n'est pas possible. Et puis l'écriture du papier me disait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre la main dessus. Je me cachai sous mon oreiller pour faire taire mon cerveau qui faisait toujours des va et vient avec les garçons et les loups garous.

**Et voilà.**

Merci de me lire.

Merci pour les reviews.

**Bisou.**

*Source : Hésitation, chapitre 11,


	4. Chapitre 4 Une foule d'indices

_**Mcgregor Café :**_

**Bonjour **

Voilà un autre chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me lire. Encore merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Elles me font vraiment plaisir.

**Bonne lecture. **

_**Chapitre 4 : Une foule d'indices :**_

_Je m'assis à notre table habituelle du midi avec Cal, Jacob, Embry et Quil. _

_-Ca va frangine ? Chuchota Caliban à mon oreille. _

_-Oui pourquoi ? Répondis-je._

_-Tu sembles prendre tes distances avec Embry. _

_-Prendre mes distances ? _

_-Oui. Vous vous êtes disputés ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

_-Non. Ce n'est rien. _

_-Asha s'il y a un problème je suis là. _

_A peine avait-il dit ça qu'Embry lança depuis l'autre bout de la table :_

_-Il n'y a aucun problème entre nous ! _

_Mon cerveau eu une sorte de raté en se rendant compte qu'Em ne devrait pas avoir entendu ce que Cal avait dit. Il était à l'autre bout de la table avec le bruit du self derrière nous et en plus Cal et moi avions chuchotés. Il était quasiment impossible qu'il est pus nous entendre. _

« **Pour reconnaitre les loups : **

**-Les cinq sens plus élevés. (Vue, odorat, ouïe…) »**

_Les phrases s'imprimèrent derrière mes rétines comme si je les voyais vraiment sur le papier devant moi. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai et pourtant... _

_-Je crois que je suis attirée par lui… Murmurais-je à mon frère. _

_A l'autre bout de la table mon meilleur ami cracha son eau et s'étouffa. _

_-Je rigole Em ! Rajoutais-je. _

_Il essuya l'eau qui lui coulait sur le menton alors que j'avais la preuve qu'il avait de bonne oreille. Voir même des oreilles super soniques. _

_Pendant le reste de la journée je fis plusieurs tests et je remarquai qu'Em avait de super oreille, un super odorat, une super vue et tout ça quoi. _

_Je ne voulais pas y penser ou même chercher des preuves sur cette stupide légende. Mais c'est comme si les preuves me sautaient au visage depuis que j'avais lu ce papier. Le lendemain midi nous mangions tranquillement quand Em reçut un SMS. Je me penchai pour le lire :_

_**« Ce soir tu es de patrouille. » **_

_Je fronçai les sourcils._

« **Pour reconnaitre les loups : **

**-Protection de la Push super importante. »**

_-Ce soir tu gardes Steffi ? Demandais-je en faisant mine que je n'avais pas vu le message._

_-Non je ne pourrais pas._

_-Ah mince. Va falloir que je trouve une autre solution alors. _

_-Je suis désolé mais je suis obligé de faire autre chose ce soir._

_-Steffi va être déçue. Tu ne peux pas faire ton truc un autre jour et venir ce soir ? Questionnais-je en essayant de le faire culpabiliser. _

_-Non je suis obligé d'obéir. Soupira ce dernier._

_Je tiquai sur le terme obéir et un autre passage du texte me revient en mémoire :_

**« On ne peut pas désobéir à un ordre d'alpha. **

**Sam alpha ? »**

_-C'est pas grave Embry. Souris-je._

_Je pouvais penser tout ce que je voulais sur Embry mais il reste mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas briser notre amitié pour découvrir son secret. _

_Il me serra dans ses bras et je me blottis contre lui. _

_-Je te raccompagne au moins jusqu'à chez toi ? Déclara le gaillard._

_Il portait un simple T-shirt alors que je me les caillais dans mon pull et mon gros manteau. _

**« Les Loups ne ressente pas le froid. » **_Pensais-je._

_-Embry comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir froid ! Demandais-je._

_-J'ai le sang chaud ! Sourit-il._

_Je posai ma main sur son bras et je sentis sa chaleur corporelle._

_-Ah oui je vois ça ! Fis-je alors que dans mon esprit je pensais « Et encore une preuve. » _

**« Température élevé du corps. »**

_Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses pensées de ma tête. Je ne voulais plus penser à ça. _

_-Gamine ! Rit-il en me prenant par la taille._

_En me blottissant contre sa chaleur je repensai à Mr. Sale type. Je ne ressentais pas la même chose quand j'étais dans les bras d'Embry que quand j'étais dans les bras de mon sauveur. Avec Em je ne ressentais que de l'amour fraternel alors que pour Mr. Sale caractère je me sentais à ma place, protégée, et super bien. _

_-Em tu connais tout les garçons de la Push ? Demandais-je._

_-Oh ! Asha ! Je veux tout savoir ! Quel garçon te fait tourner la tête ? Questionna celui-ci en me regardant bien en face._

_-Embry ! Je n'ai jamais dis qu'un garçon me plaisait ou autre ! Protestais-je alors que ça se sentais que je ne disais pas vraiment la vérité._

_Je n'allais pas dire que Mon sauveur me plaisait, non il m'attirait juste. Il me donnait envie de le voir là tout de suite et d'apprendre à le connaître._

_-Gamine ! Aller dis moi quel garçon ! Je veux le rencontrer ! Dit-il._

_-Je ne dis rien si tu es comme ça ! Protestais-je._

_-Je suis sage ! _

_-Répond à ma question Em ! _

_Il fronça les sourcils et chercha en se grattant le menton en exagérant._

_-Em ! Fis-je en le tapant. _

_-Je connais tout le monde à la Push ! Alors je connais sûrement le garçon qui a la malchance de t'attirer ! Se moqua celui-ci gentiment._

_-Et bien si tu le prends comme ça je ne dis plus rien ! Annonçais-je alors qu'on arrivait à la voiture._

_Caliban m'attendait adossé à la voiture avec une fille dans les bras. _

_-Alors frangine tu prends ton temps ? Me demanda Cal._

_-Et toi tu prends du bon temps ? Répliquais-je._

_La fille me fusilla du regard alors que je souriais._

_-Caliban ! Qui est le garçon qui attire ta sœur ? Fit Em._

_Je le frappai en lui faisant les gros yeux. Cal n'allait plus me lâcher avec ça après._

_-Quoi ? S'écria mon jumeau en se levant brusquement. La fille dans ses bras perdit l'équilibre et du se rattraper à la voiture pour ne pas tomber alors que lui ne remarqua rien._

_-Un mec plait à Asha ! Tu es sérieux ? S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était un énorme scoop._

_-J'ai jamais dis ça ! Protestais-je._

_-Em raconte moi ce qu'elle t'a dit ! Supplia presque Caliban._

_-Mais stop ! Râlais-je._

_Sauf que j'avais beau protester ils ne m'écoutaient pas. Je pouvais dire ce que je voulais ils étaient dans leur discussion et je n'existais plus._

_-Bon je rentre à pied ! Dis-je._

_Je n'obtiens aucune réponse alors je tournai les talons exaspérée. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de parler de ça avec Embry ? Tout ça pour me sortir de la tête cette putain d'idée qui ne voulait pas quitter mes pensés. Et me revoilà partis à penser à ça… _

_J'ai toujours été une personne rationnelle et tout mais d'un autre côté j'ai toujours aimé les légendes et les mythes. Cal dit que j'ai un penchant pour le surnaturelle. Peut être que c'est pour ça que l'idée que mon meilleur ami soit un loup-garou ne m'effraie pas ou me semble probable. D'un côté je ne sais ce que je ferais s'il s'avère que j'ai raison. Tout ce que en quoi je croyais serait faut car ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un monde où les créatures surnaturelles évolues ailleurs que dans les contes. Et je ne sais pas si je suis prête à ce que mon monde soit chamboulé. Ou alors je suis complètement à côté de la plaque et le secret d'Embry est totalement différent._

_-Asha ? M'appela-t-on._

_Je relevai la tête pour voir Emily qui me souriait par la vitre ouverte de sa voiture. _

_-Salut ! Lui souris-je._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors toute seule ? Tu vas au café ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_-Oui. Dis-je._

_-Aller monte ! Ordonna cette dernière._

_Je montai dans sa voiture._

_-Alors que faisais-tu toute seule ? Je suis sûr qu'Embry ne t'aurait jamais laissé rentrer seule ! _

_-Et bien lui et mon frère ont décidé de discuter de moi sans se soucier de mon avis alors je suis parti ! _

_-De discuter de toi ? _

_-Ouais… J'ai fais l'erreur de demander à Em s'il connaissait tout les garçons à la Push. Et c'est partit en vrille. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce qu'il a supposé qu'un garçon à la Push me plaisait. _

_-Ah oui ? Et c'est vrai ? S'écria celle-ci avec enthousiasme._

_-Mais ! Protestais-je._

_-Aller je connais beaucoup de garçon de la Push, tu veux savoir quoi ? Se calma Emily. _

_-Tu connais beaucoup de garçon ? Ca veut dire quoi ? _

_-Ahahah n'insinue rien ! Je suis fiancée je te rappelle ! _

_-Ah oui a un certain Sam ? _

_-Je te le présenterai un jour. Je connais les garçons de la Push parce qu'on est comme une famille ici. Les garçons sont souvent chez moi._

_-Les garçons ? _

_-Embry, Jacob, Quil, Jared, Seth et Paul. _

_-Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient souvent chez toi ? _

_-Parce que Sam les a pris sous son aille et comme je te l'ais dis on est une famille. Et puis, ils mangent beaucoup et ont pas beaucoup de temps pour se faire à manger alors vue que je ne fais rien de mes journées ils viennent squatter chez moi._

_-Ah oui. Sam est une sorte de chef alors ? _

_Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda de travers _

_-Heu c'est quoi cette question ? S'étonna-t-elle._

_-Je trouve qu'il ressemble à une sorte de gang ! Dis-je alors que dans ma tête je pensais : « _**Sam alpha ? » **

_-Mais non, on est juste super proche. Une famille et les gens ont du mal à comprendre le fait qu'on soit proche. _

_-C'est cool ! Souris-je._

_On se gara sur le parking et on entra ensemble au café. Embry me sauta dessus et je faillis tomber à la renverse mais tellement il me serait contre lui je ne pouvais pas tomber :_

_-Asha ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? S'écria-t-il._

_Derrière lui Caliban me faisait les gros yeux signe qu'il n'était pas content._

_-Je vous ai prévenue que je partais ! Répliquais-je._

_-Ah oui ? _

_-Mais oui, ça se voit que je suis écoutée. _

_Em me relâcha :_

_-Evite de me refaire ça s'il te plaît je me suis inquiété. Affirma le gaillard._

_-Ecoute le je suis d'accord avec lui. Précisa mon frère._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel._

_-Vous voulez qu'il m'arrive quoi ? Il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure de trajet ! M'écriais-je._

_-Il y a tellement de chose qui pourrait t'arriver Asha ! Rajouta Cal._

_-Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi. _

_-Et puis au moindre problème elle peut m'appeler ! Sourit Emily._

_-Les jeunes vous n'êtes pas payer à rien faire ! Cria papa depuis la réserve._

_- On n'est pas payé ! Protestais-je._

_-Mais moi si, alors bougez-vous ! Ria Emily._

_Elle m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers la réserve où il y avait la petite cuisine._

_-Embry tu ne devrais pas être là ! Sam t'attend ! Rappela Emily à mon meilleur ami. _

_Il vira au blanc, regarda sa montre avec inquiétude et détala sous les rires des clients._

_-Qu'est ce que je disais Sam est le chef ! Répétais-je._

_Emily leva les yeux au ciel. On passa notre service ensemble à rire et discuter. Malgré notre différence d'âge on s'entendait bien toute les deux. Emily était très maternelle et me faisait penser à une grande sœur._

_Le soir je sortis dehors avec mon carnet à dessin mais au lieu de dessiner j'écrivis plusieurs phrases sur une page._

« **Pour reconnaitre les loups : **

**-Température élevé du corps. Embry a une température corporelle élevée.**

**-Les yeux humains sont pareil des yeux loups. **

**-Les cinq sens plus élevés. (Vue, odorat, ouïe…) Embry entend, voit, sent mieux que les autres.**

**-Fonctionnement en meute. (Alpha qui commande) Les garçons ressemblent à un gang. Reste entre eux et ne se laisse pas approcher.**

**-On ne peut pas désobéir à un ordre d'alpha. Embry obéit à Sam. **

**-Protection de la Push super importante. Embry patrouille ? **

**-Loups ne ressente pas le froid. Embry a toujours chaud. **

**-Imprégnation ? ? **

**-Sam alpha ? » Il semble être le chef du groupe. Donne des ordres. »**

_Je relis plusieurs fois les mots que j'avais écris. Je ne savais pas si je devais me traiter d'idiote à faire ça où me traiter de visionnaire. _

_-Va falloir que tu perdes l'habitude de traîner toute seule dehors. Fit une magnifique voix devant moi. _

_Je me perdis dans les yeux marron envoûtant de mon sauveur. Ses yeux étaient la copie conforme des yeux de mon Loup. Je déraillai à ce moment là :_

« **Pour reconnaitre les loups : **

**-Température élevé du corps. **

**-Les yeux humains sont pareil des yeux loups. »**

_Non ! Maintenant je vais penser que Mr. Sale type est un loup-garou. Merde je suis complètement folle._

_-Merci de m'écouter ! Gronda ce dernier._

_Je reviens au moment présent et je replongeai dans ses beaux yeux. _

_-Tiens, tiens qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Demandais-je. _

_Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le trottoir._

_-Je fais ce que je veux. Sourit-il._

_-Sans doute, mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans les parages de ma maison ? _

_-Ah parce que c'est chez toi ici ? Fit-il ironiquement._

_-Tu te crois drôle en plus ! Soupirais-je._

_Il me sourit. _

_-Je peux savoir ton prénom ? Demandais-je._

_-Non. _

_-Alors, j'aimerais juste savoir si tu connais Embry Call ?_

_-Embry ? C'est ton copain ? _

_- Mon meilleur ami._

_-Meilleur ami avec Embry ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. _

_-Alors tu le connais ! Souris-je._

_-Peut être. _

_-Et Jacob ? Quil ? Jared ? Seth ? Questionnais-je._

_-Tu connais toute la bande alors. Fit ce dernier un peu froid._

_-Et tu fais parti de la bande ? _

_-Non, je ne fais parti d'aucune bande. _

_-Paul. Murmurais-je doucement._

_Il se tourna vers moi étonné :_

_-Comment tu le sais ? _

_-Alors j'ai raison ! Souris-je._

_Il gronda et montra les dents. _

_-Fais pas ton méchant Paul ! Dis-je en savourant son prénom sur mes lèvres._

_-Mais je suis méchant ! Me contra celui-ci._

_-Je suis sûr que non. _

_-Fais pas genre que tu me connais ! S'énerva-t-il._

_Tiens Mr. Sale type est de retour. Je souris._

_-Je suis méchant avec toi et tu souris ! Gronda Paul._

_-Je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres tu sais. Et puis j'aime bien ton côté mauvais garçon. Même si je préférai que tu le dirige vers quelqu'un d'autre que moi. _

_Il soupira et se leva :_

_-Rentre chez toi ! _

_-Je ne vais pas obéir comme une gentille fille Paul. _

_-Et bien tu devrais si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve contre toi ! _

_-Rooo arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Je fais ce que je veux Paul !_

_-Et arrête de répéter mon prénom tout le temps ! _

_-Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul ! Chantonnais-je._

_Il gronda et me fixa durement. Je me levai pour lui faire face, je lui arrivai à l'épaule. Il baisa la tête pour encrer son regard dans le mien :_

_-Tu me tapes sur le système ! M'informa-t-il._

_-Et toi tu es un sale type ! Répliquais-je._

_Il m'attrapa par les épaules en étant assez brusque :_

_-Ne me provoque pas ! Fit-il d'une voix grave._

_-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en testant ses limites._

_Il attrapa mes poignets et me retourna. En une seconde je me retrouvai maîtriser, dos à lui, les poignets emprisonnés dans une de ses mains son autre bras me maintenant contre lui en étant passé autour de ma taille. _

_-Fais attention à toi Asha… Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille en envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps._

_-Je suis dangereux… Reprit Paul._

_-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil… _

_Il remonta sa main et dégagea mes cheveux de mon cou. Il approcha son visage et je sentis son souffle dans le creux de ma gorge. Puis se fut ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur mon cou. Je me liquéfiai sur place, mon cœur battit plus vite que la musique et des frissons me firent avoir la chair de poule._

_-Rentre maintenant. Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. _

_Attendez comment voulez vous que je résiste à lui alors qu'il me fait sentir si bien et qu'il me demande avec une voix si douce de rentrer chez moi._

_Et puis sa demande me faisait penser qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et j'aimai ça. Il ne semblait pas aimer que je reste toute seule dehors alors qu'il fait nuit. _

_Je le sentis partir et quand j'eus la force de bouger il avait disparut. Je rentrais à la maison et allai directement me coucher troublée par Paul. Je connaissais son prénom maintenant et j'aimais beaucoup. Court et sexy. _

_Je me couchai en pensant à lui. Il m'attirait vraiment ce sale gosse. _

_Avant de m'endormir je pris mon carnet et rajoutais :_

« **Pour reconnaitre les loups : **

**-Température élevé du corps. Embry a une température corporelle élevée. Paul aussi.**

**-Les yeux humains sont pareil des yeux loups. Paul a les mêmes yeux que mon loup. **

**-Les cinq sens plus élevés. (Vue, odorat, ouïe…) Embry entend, voit, sent mieux que les autres.**

**-Fonctionnement en meute. (Alpha qui commande) Les garçons ressemblent à un gang. Reste entre eux et ne se laisse pas approcher.**

**-On ne peut pas désobéir à un ordre d'alpha. Embry obéit à Sam. **

**-Protection de la Push super importante. Embry patrouille ? **

**-Loups ne ressente pas le froid. Embry a toujours chaud. Paul se balade torse nu alors qu'il fait froid.**

**-Imprégnation ? ? **

**-Sam alpha ? » Il semble être le chef du groupe. Donne des ordres. **

**-Paul se comporte comme un loup. »**

_Pour le moment tout concorde. Et tout semble dire que la Push est un repaire de loups-garous. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais penser et si je devais en parler avec Embry ou me taire. _

_Pendant une semaine je me demandais à chaque instant ce que je devais faire. Et plus ça allait et plus je m'éloignais d'Em. Je ne m'éloignais pas parce que j'avais peur de lui ou que le fait que je pense qu'il soit un loup me fasse bizarre. Non je m'éloignais parce que je passai mon temps à penser et ressasser les indices que j'avais._

_-Asha ? M'appela Embry._

_Je relevai la tête et fixait le gaillard sans vraiment le voir. _

_-La terre appelle Asha ! Reprit-il en passant sa main devant mes yeux._

_-Quoi ? Grommelais-je. _

_-Ca fait cinq minutes que je te parle ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! Bouda Em._

_-Pardon. Tu disais ? Demandais-je._

_-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Depuis une semaine tu me sembles ailleurs. Demanda-t-il._

_-Rien. Répondis-je en soupirant._

_Je ne voulais pas lui dire que depuis une semaine je n'arrivai pas à me sortir de la tête cette stupide légende sur les loups-garous et le rapport à Embry et les autres garçons de la Push._

_-Asha ! Soupira mon voisin._

_Je reportai mon regard sur lui :_

_- Parle-moi s'il te plait… _

_-Il n'y a rien à dire Em. _

_-Mais si gamine ! Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ! _

_-Parce que toi tu me dis tout peut être ? _

_-Non mais ce n'est pas la même chose._

_-Ah oui ! Moi je ne vois pas la différence. Fis-je venimeuse._

_La tournure qu'avait prise la conversation me dépassait… Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui mais à cause de mes nuits sans sommeil j'étais irritable et de mauvaise humeur._

_-Tu ne comprends pas ! S'énerva mon meilleur ami à son tour._

_- Alors explique-moi ! _

_-Mais je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire et puis si je te le dis tu seras en danger et je ne le veux pas. _

_-En danger ? Vous allez me tuer si je découvre que vous êtes des loups-garous ! M'écriais-je._

_Je me rendis compte qu'après quand Embry me regarda avec de grand yeux que j'avais laissé échapper la bombe loup-garou._

_-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire là ? Questionna ce dernier._

_-Ma mère m'a offert un livre sur les légendes et les mythes de la Push. Et je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai des yeux et j'ai vus les indices qui m'ont confortés dans l'idée que ce n'était pas que des légendes. Avouais-je._

_-Tu es complètement folle ! Gronda Embry désemparé._

_Il ouvrit de grands yeux et essaya de chercher un moyen de me contredire et de me faire oublier ce que je venais de découvrir._

_Son comportement était la plus grosse preuve que je pourrais avoir. _

_-Ahahah ! Evidement que je suis folle Embry ! Ricanais-je méchamment._

_-Je te croyais plus mature que ça ! Tu crois encore aux légendes alors que tu as 17 ans ! Essaya-t-il de se justifier._

_Je ricanais et le fusillai du regard :_

_-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Embry Call ? Que j'oublie ce que je viens de découvrir ? Que je t'oublie toi ? Demandais-je._

_-Oui oublie moi ! Je ne veux pas une folle comme amie ! Cria-t-il._

_-Tu sais Em pour moi tu restes mon meilleur ami que tu sois un loup ou même un écureuil je m'en fiche ! Je t'apprécie sur ce que tu es quoi que tu sois. Dis-je._

_Notre dispute avait été assez bruyante et toute la classe était tournée vers nous. La cloche sonna et je me levai précipitamment, je pris mon sac et quittai la classe au pas de course. Je sortis dehors en colère et blessée. La réaction d'Em m'avait vraiment fait mal. Je ne croyais pas qu'il allait le prendre comme ça. En me dénigrant totalement._

_Je courus me réfugier dans la forêt, une fois sûre d'être loin de la civilisation je criai à plein poumons et je me laissai tomber à genoux les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié qui était si précieuse pour moi._

_Je me relevai et rentrai à la maison puis je descendis à la cave. Avec Cal nous avions pris des cours de selfs défense quand nous étions petits pour pouvoir nous défendre et puis c'était un moyen de canaliser notre énergie. Alors papa nous avait installé une sorte de salle de sport à la cave. Je me changeai et commençai à m'entraîner pour évacuer ma colère et ma tristesse. _

_Je ne vis pas le temps passer et ce fut la porte de la cave qui s'ouvrit qui me fit revenir au moment présent. _

_-Asha ? M'appela Cal._

_Je ne répondis pas._

_-Ah te voilà je t'ai cherché par tout. S'écria mon frère._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je._

_-Aïe ! Je vois toi aussi tu es blessée par la dispute que tu as eu avec Embry._

_-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je me suis disputer avec Em ? _

_-Parce que j'ai croisé Embry et il était dans un état épouvantable ! On aurait dit qu'on lui a arraché une partie de lui tellement il semblait triste et abattu. Et toi tu as vue dans quel état tu es ? _

_-Je vais bien. Mentis-je._

_-Menteuse ! Je te connais Asha ! Quand tu viens ici pour te défouler c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas._

_Je ne répondis pas et retournai à mon entraînement. _

_-Okay ! Soupira Caliban voyant que je ne voulais pas parler avec lui._

_A peine Cal avait-il quitté la cave que la porte se rouvrit sur Emily :_

_-Salut Asha ! Sourit-elle._

_-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? _

_-Ton frère m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas lui parler et peut être que tu voudrais parler avec une fille._

_-Je n'ai envie de parler avec personne._

_-Raconte ce qui c'est passé ? _

_-Je me suis disputé avec Embry. Dis-je._

_-Aïe. A propos de quoi ? Me questionna-t-elle._

_Je m'assis sur le sol et Emily s'assit à côté de moi._

_-Je suis sûr que ça va passer et que tout va redevenir comme avant. Embry n'est pas du genre à rester fâcher avec les gens._

_-Il m'a demandé de l'oublier. Soupirais-je._

_-De l'oublier ? S'étonna la jeune femme._

_-Oui._

_-Mais pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que je suis folle. Fis-je._

_-Développe Asha !_

_-Il ne comprend pas que je puisse vouloir de lui comme meilleur amie. _

_-Asha je ne comprends rien ! _

_-Et toi Sam il te veut bien comme copine et puis je suis sûr que tu es courant de tout ! Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire parti de sa vie ? _

_-Tu parles de quoi Asha ?_

_-Je parle du secret ! M'écriais-je._

_-Quel secret ? Interrogea Emily perdue._

_-Celui des loups-garous ! Avouais-je._

_-Loups-garous ! Cria-t-elle avec la même tête qu'Embry quelque heure plus tôt._

_-Oui. Le grand secret ! Ricanais-je._

_-Comment tu es au courant ? _

_-Je l'ai deviné. _

_-Waouh tu es douée. _

_-Alors tu avoue ! J'ai raison ? Demandais-je._

_-Je ne vais pas te mentir et puis Embry s'est imprégné de ta sœur. _

_-C'est quoi imprégner ? Questionnais-je. _

_Emily ria, se releva et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever._

_-Va prendre une douche ! Je t'emmène voir Sam._

_-Je vais rencontrer le grand chef ? _

_-Et oui. Il sera plus apte à te parler de tout ça._

_Je me relevai avec un enthousiasme nouveau. Si je vois Sam peut être qu'après je vais pouvoir arranger les choses avec Embry et voir Paul aussi._

_Je me dépêchai de prendre une douche chaude. Alors j'avais raison la Push est une réserve qui héberge des loups-garous. Des beaux et grands loups-garous. Des loups-garous. _

_Paul ! Embry ! Sont des loups ! C'est fou que je me retrouve au milieu de ça et pourtant je me sens à l'aise avec ça. Je me sens bien à la Push, à ma place et ce n'est pas une bande de loups qui va me faire changer d'avis. _

_Je vais aller rencontrer le grand patron des méchants loups-garous. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ni ce qu'il va me dire mais j'y vais avec enthousiasme parce que je veux faire partie de la vie d'Embry et de Paul surtout._

_-En route ! Déclara Emily. _

_-Allons voir le grand chef de meute ! Dis-je._

_**Fin **_

_Et voilà Asha est au courant pour les loups._

_A la prochaine les gens._

_**Bisous.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Dans la tête de Paul

**Mcgregor Café :**

**Bonjour **

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qui cette fois va être un PDV Paul.

Je rappelle que je publie tout les week-ends soit le samedi soit le dimanche.

J'ai décidé de faire un PDV Paul pour voir à peu ce qu'il pense lui.

Pour répondre aux reviens je dirai « Lisez la suite pour avoir la réponse à vos questions. »

Aller assez de parlote je vous laisse lire.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5 :**

_PDV Paul. _

J'essayai de faire le vide dans ma tête mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me sortir Asha de la tête. A chaque fois que j'allais patrouiller dans ma forme de loup je me la sortais de la tête et la seule chose à laquelle je m'autorisais à penser était les choses simples de la vie comme mon travail au garage avec Jared ou des trucs de ma vie quotidienne.

J'avais demandé à Sam de m'envoyer le plus possible patrouiller seul. Et vus qu'il connaissait très bien mon caractère et le fait que j'étais un solitaire, il me permettait de patrouiller seul. Comme ça j'avais réussit à cacher a tout le monde ma rencontre avec elle.

Je ne voulais pas m'imprégner, je ne voulais pas me perdre dans une relation amoureuse. Déjà que j'avais eu du mal avec le côté loup-garou, le pire c'était vraiment l'imprégnation. Je ne comprenais pas les garçons qui voulaient s'imprégner ! Moi c'est la chose que je redoutais le plus et puis je refuse de me laisser guider par cette imprégnation. Jamais je ne laisserai ce côté dérangeant de ma condition prendre le dessus sur ma personnalité. Je suis comme je suis et je ne changerais pour personne. Je veux rester moi-même et non devenir guimauve et niai comme Jared avec Kim.

Il est devenu un petit toutou qui obéit à tous les ordres de Kim et qui a perdu sa propre personnalité. Il ne pense plus par « je » mais toujours par « nous ». Moi je ne veux pas devenir comme ça. Je veux rester moi. Même si ça ne plaît pas toujours. Je le sais que j'ai un sale caractère et que je ne suis pas un gars facile, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais un gars insensible, qui se fout de tout, bagarreur et qui se met trop facilement en colère. Je n'ai peut être pas que des qualités mais pour rien au monde je ne changerais même pour les beaux yeux d'Asha.

J'avoue qu'elle a de superbes yeux verts. C'est rare par chez nous d'avoir des personnes aux yeux d'une autre couleur que marron ou noir alors une fille avec des yeux verts c'est presque irréelle. Voilà comment je décrirais Asha, elle est irréelle. Belle, d'une beauté naturelle, douce mais avec un caractère bien à elle, elle ne se laissa pas faire et pourtant elle est à l'écoute et fait attention aux autres. Le mélange fait d'elle une personne irréelle qui me donne envie de la connaître. Et pourtant je ne veux pas la connaître. Enfin si je veux la connaître mais je ne veux pas m'abaisser à changer de personnalité pour elle.

Je sais ce que je veux mais souvent mes pulsions prennent le dessus et je me rapproche d'Asha. Comme à notre première rencontre quand sous forme de loup je m'étais approché d'elle pour lécher son sang et ne pas que sa blessure s'infecte. Et puis une heure après je n'avais pas pus m'empêcher d'aller la voir au café de ses parents pour voir si elle allait bien. Chaque soir je passais près de chez elle, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher c'était juste pour savoir comment elle allait. Et puis la fois où je l'avais sauvé quand elle était tombée de la falaise. J'avais sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'avais courus comme un fou vers la falaise alors que je venais de me coucher. J'avais eu tellement peur en la voyant chuter que je m'étais précipité vers elle pour la protéger. Quoi que je dise Asha je l'appréciais et même si je venais de la rencontrer je tenais déjà à elle.

On avait instauré une sorte de relation bizarre entre nous. Nous avions une relation du type « je te déteste un peu… beaucoup… passionnément…A la folie ! » Soit nous étions proche avec des moments tendre soit nous avions une relation conflictuelle. Mais je crois que je ne pouvais pas me passer de notre pseudo amitié. J'aimais bien sa façon de me contredire et de ne jamais se laisser faire.

Les garçons arrivèrent et se transformèrent alors je fourrai mes souvenirs et mes réflexions sur Asha dans un tiroir secret de ma tête. Je laissai mes tremblements envahir mon corps et je me transformai. Embry, Jacob, Quil et Jared se joignirent à moi pour aller en patrouille.

**« **_**Qu'est ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui Em ? **_**»** Demanda Jacob en pensé.

**« Je suis un imbécile ! »** Répondit le jeune homme.

J'allai m'éloigner pour ne plus entendre un bavardage incessant qui ne m'intéressait pas.

**« Tu t'es disputé avec Asha ? » **Intervient Quil.

**« Oh arrêter avec cette fille ! Vient Paul laissons-les s'embrouiller à propos d'une fillette ! »** Soupira Jared.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas intervenir et refréner mes pensés.

**« Arrête Jared ! Asha est une fille superbe alors que moi je suis un imbécile. » **Répliqua Embry.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Elle a découvert pour nous… » Avoua ce dernier.

Cette information ne me surprenait pas.

« Quoi ? Comment elle a apprit pour nous ? » S'écria Jared en grognant et en avançant menaçant vers Embry.

« Je ne sais pas, je lui ais pas demander. Je me suis engueulé avec elle avant qu'elle m'explique. »

« Il faut qu'on prévienne Sam ! » Fit Quil.

« Après la patrouille. » Dis-je.

Je m'éloignais et laissais Embry raconter sa dispute avec Asha en l'écoutant quand même d'une oreille. Jared énervé s'écarta de nous.

Après une heure de patrouille à écouter Embry se traiter d'idiot et ressasser sa mauvaise humeur on se retransforma et on entra chez Emily comme si c'était chez nous et on se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Alors c'est toi Sam ? Entendis-je.

Je reconnus tout de suite la voix d'Asha. Je fronçai les sourcils me demandant ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Oui alors comme ça tu as découvert notre secret ? Questionna notre chef de meute.

-Oui. Vous allez me tuez ou un truc du genre ? Demanda-t-elle.

On entra tous dans la pièce à ce moment là et elle se retourna vers nous. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je détournai les yeux.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Ria Sam.

-Cool ! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Approuva Asha.

-Sauf que moi non. J'aimerai savoir comment tu as sus pour nous.

-Ah ! Souffla Asha.

-Pour le moment on va passer au salon et s'installer confortablement. Coupa Emily.

Elle faisait toujours attention à se que ses invités soit bien. Je râlai alors qu'Asha passait devant moi.

-Je te dérange peut être ? Fit-elle venimeuse.

Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur et en colère. Je sentais que la dispute avec Embry l'avais blessée. Mes pulsions me disaient de la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que moi j'étais là pour elle. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser mes pulsions prendre le dessus.

-Complètement. Répondis-je à la place.

-Et bien va te faire voir ! Gronda-t-elle en me passant devant.

Je soupirai et avançai quand même vers le salon et je m'appuyai contre un mur dans le fond de la pièce pour observer la pièce de loin.

-Alors Asha c'est ça ? Commença Sam.

Elle hocha la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Comment tu as découvert pour les loups-garous ? Questionna Quil.

-A cause des indices. Répondis énigmatiquement Asha.

Elle sourit doucement, elle avait l'air de commencer à s'amuser.

-Des indices ? Répéta Jacob.

-Oui tu sais des genres de preuves. Expliqua Asha.

Je vis Emily sourire et lever les yeux au ciel amusée.

-Arrête de parler par énigme ! M'énervais-je en la fusillant du regard.

Ce n'était pas méchant je voulais juste qu'elle explique son histoire vite fait pour qu'elle n'est pas de problème avec la meute ensuite. Sauf qu'elle ne le prit pas comme ça et me lança un regard noir :

-Je fais ce que veux ! Et tu n'as rien à me dire !

Je grondai.

-Paul ! Me rappela à l'ordre Embry.

Je savais qu'il tenait à elle et je ressentis une sorte de jalousie ce qui me fit me sentir encore plus en colère contre Asha.

-Non mais franchement elle me soule avec ses phrases qui ne servent rien ! Dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

-C'est toi qui sert à rien ! Répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

Elle s'avança vers moi et je la laissai faire.

-Ah oui ?!

- Tu m'énerves ! Râla-t-elle.

Je l'attrapai par les épaules et la rapprochai d'avantage de moi pour la regarder bien en face :

-Tu ne devrais pas m'énerver Asha ! Je suis un loup et je te conseille de ne pas me taper sur le système comme tu le fais là ! Susurrais-je.

Elle me regarda et me fit un sourire de travers :

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me menacer Paul ! Parce que je suis chez Emily et elle ne te laissera pas me faire du mal ! Sourit cette dernière.

Je secouai la tête :

-Paul ? M'appela Sam.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié que nous étions entourés de pleins de monde. Pendant un instant je n'avais pensé qu'à Asha. C'est à cause de ses moments là que je hais l'imprégnation.

-Quoi ? Grommelais-je.

-Depuis quand tu connais Asha ? Demanda-t-il en utilisant sa voix d'alpha.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Depuis dix minutes et je trouve que c'est un bel imbécile ! Répondit Asha.

Elle me tapa le bras et retourna s'asseoir.

Je restai un instant figé en comprenant qu'elle venait de mentir pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que je m'étais imprégné d'elle. Sinon j'allais en entendre parler et puis il ferait tout pour que j'accepte cette imprégnation. Et moi je ne le voulais pas.  
-Bon vu que je soûle Monsieur là bas, je vais aller droit au but. J'ai découvert l'existence des loups à cause d'un livre sur les légendes et les mythes de la Push. Raconta Asha.

-Un livre sur les mythes et les légendes ? Et il disait quoi ce livre ? Demanda Sam.

-Il racontait une légende sur les loups-garous et il y avait un passage qui donnait les indices pour reconnaître un loup.

-Dans un livre tu as trouvé un passage qui disait comment reconnaître un loup ? S'étonna Emily.

-Oui et j'ai vite fais le lien avec Jacob et Quil. Dit-elle en faisant exprès de ne pas citer Embry alors qu'on savait tous que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait découvert le secret.

-Dans un livre ? Redemanda Sam.

-Un vieux livre poussiéreux et les indices pour reconnaître les loups étaient écrit à la main. Détailla la jeune fille.

Elle essaya de fuir le regard de Sam ce qui me montrait qu'elle essayait de cacher quelque chose et de faire passer sa demi vérité pour une vérité.

-Je pourrais voir ce livre ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour cacher son mensonge.

-Merci beaucoup Asha. Maintenant que tu es au courant je suis content de te compter comme membre de ma meute. Sourit Sam.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas la mettre en garde ni rien ? S'écria Jared.

-Non, je ne ferais rien de tout ça.

-Mais…

-Et puis tu veux que je le dise à qui ? Mon seul ami c'était Embry ! Ricana Asha.

Et là-dessus elle quitta la pièce laissant un grand silence derrière elle. Discrètement je me faufilai moi aussi vers la sortit mais Sam me rappela à l'ordre d'un grondement.

-Paul je crois que nous devons parler. Dit-il.

Je le sentis mal ce coup là.

-Quoi ? Fis-je en me retournant doucement vers mon chez de meute.

-Réponds à ma question maintenant Paul.

-Quelle question ? Interrogeais-je niaisement.

-Depuis quand tu connais Asha ? Répéta Emily.

-Ou plus précisément depuis quand tu t'es imprégné d'elle ? Questionna Sam.

Jacob, Quil, Embry et Jared ouvrirent grand les yeux.

-Je ne suis imprégné de personne. Fis-je buté.

-Oh mon dieu toi et Asha ! S'écria Embry en me regardant bizarrement.

-Moi et personne ! Criais-je.

-Paul, j'ai vu comment tu la regarde ! Me sourit Emily,

-Je ne veux pas de cette imprégnation ! Grondais-je.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on choisit ! S'écria Quil.

-Mais je ne veux pas de ça dans ma vie !

-Paul ce n'est pas quelque chose mauvais de s'imprégner ! Fit Jared.

-Je ne veux pas en parler de toute façon. Dis-je.

Je quittai la maison et courus dans la forêt je me transformai de suite tellement j'étais en colère contre moi-même. Je ne voulais pas de cette imprégnation mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier Asha. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles que je connaissais. J'étais sorti avec beaucoup de filles et à chaque fois elles obéissaient à tout ce que je leur demandais alors qu'Asha avait son caractère propre. Elle restait elle-même quoi qu'il arrive et j'aimai ça. Pourtant l'imprégnation était contre mes principes et même si j'appréciai Asha je ne voulais pas être trop poche d'elle.

Mon subconscient entraîna mes pas directement jusqu'à chez elle. Je la trouvais assise sur les marches devant le café avec un carnet sur les genoux. Elle se tenait la tête dans les mains et semblait malheureuse. Elle releva la tête comme si elle sentait que j'étais là.

-Dégage Paul ! Grogna-t-elle.

Je m'approchais quand même.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi !? Je ne veux pas de toi ici. S'exclama-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Je traversai la route et m'assis juste devant elle.

Je devrai l'écouter et la laisser là, rentrer chez moi et aller me coucher. Mais j'étais incapable de le faire alors qu'elle allait mal.

-Paul va t'en ! Tu ne voulais pas de moi chez Emily dans ton monde alors je ne veux pas de toi chez moi ! Cria celle-ci.

Je lus entre les lignes. Elle m'en voulait de l'avoir ignoré et mal accueilli chez Emily et puis elle en voulait à Embry parce qu'il l'avait rejeté en quelque sorte. Elle avait mal et puis elle ne se sentait pas bien et je le comprenais. Même si elle semblait très bien prendre notre secret, tout au fond je savais que ce secret bouleversait sa façon de penser et le monde qu'elle croyait connaître. Et tout ça faisait beaucoup trop pour elle pour le moment. Elle cacha sa tête entre ses bras et essaya de me tourner le dos. Je la contournai puis posai mon museau froid sur son bras pour la faire réagir :

-Paul va t'en ! Soupira-t-elle.

Je la poussai du museau et Asha releva la tête. Ca me chavira de voir des larmes dans ses beaux yeux.

« Pleure pas ! » Ordonnais-je avec mes yeux.

-Je ne pleure pas ! S'écria Asha en se frottant les yeux.

Je souris en voyant qu'elle arrivait très bien à me comprendre.

« Alors souris ! » Dis-je.

-J'ai pas envie là !

« Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça ! »

Elle secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demanda celle-ci tout d'un coup en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ah mince ! Cette question n'était pas celle à poser. De toute manière je ne déteste pas Asha je l'aime bien même. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est ce qu'elle me fait ressentir et le fait qu'elle soit mon imprégnée. Mais ça je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer sous forme de loup.

-Ca t'arrange de ne pas pouvoir parler, hein ? Fit cette dernière en me souriant en biais.

Je lui léchais le bras joueur :

-Arrête c'est dégoûtant ! Ria-t-elle.

Elle explosa de rire et ça me fit du bien de lui rendre un peu de bonne humeur.

Je m'approchai encore pour l'embêter et elle me repoussa gentiment mais elle laissa sa main dans ma fourrure.

« Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ! » Me plaignis-je alors que je ne le pensais pas du tout.

Elle me fit un sourire tordu et elle se jeta sur moi et entoura ses bras autour de mon coup et elle me caressa derrière les oreilles en riant. Je me débattis et la fis tomber en arrière et la surplomba, je posais mes pattes sur ses bras et léchait son visage alors qu'elle essaya de se soustraire en criant.

-Paul ! Paul !

Je la laissai et reculai avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es un imbécile ! Ria celle-ci et s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche.

« M'en fiche je t'ai fais rire ! »

Elle ria et me tira la langue comme une enfant.

-Asha ! Cria une personne depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle me regarda puis haussa les épaules :

-A plus Paulo ! S'écria la jeune fille en m'envoyant un bisou de la main.

Je grognai méchamment n'appréciant pas le « Paulo ». J'attendis jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus aucun bruit venant de la maison.

Je rentrai chez moi et filai sous la douche. Une fois sous l'eau chaude je fus pris d'un fou rire en repensant à nos échanges avec Asha. J'aimai la simplicité avec laquelle on parlait ou on échangeait.

J'enfilai un jogging et je m'écroulais sur mon lit. En tant que loup-garou je ne dormais pas beaucoup et je vénérai chaque moment où je pouvais dormir à volonté.

-Paul ! Cria Jared en entrant en trombe dans ma chambre.

-Oh non ! Soufflais-je avec mauvaise humeur.

-Salut Paul ! Me salua Kim en entrant derrière son chéri.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez chez moi ? Questionnais-je méchamment.

-On doit parler ! Annonça Jared.

- Tu ne vois pas que j'allais me coucher là ! Grondais-je.

- J'espère qu'Asha à du courage pour te supporter. Sourit Jared.

-Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas Asha ! M'énervais-je.

-Je la considérais comme une intruse ! Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle s'intéressait à nous ! C'est juste parce qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur toi !

-Non, c'est à cause d'Embry si elle à chercher.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave parce qu'elle est ton imprégnée, non ? Demanda Kim.

-Elle est mon rien du tout.

-Mais arrête Paul, on ne rejette pas l'imprégnation !

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Je ne veux pas de cette putain d'imprégnation ! Criais-je alors que je commençai à trembler.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut refuser ou qu'on décide Paul ! Me contra-t-il.  
-Et bien moi je décide de ne pas me laisser influencer par l'imprégnation. Dis-je tout simplement.

-Mais… Tenta de protester mon meilleur ami.

-Jared laisse le. Pour le moment ce n'est pas le moment de discuter avec lui. Intervient Kim.

Il la regarda et se rangea comme d'habitude à son avis qui était plus que raisonnable.

-Avant de partir Paul je veux savoir une chose. Fit ce dernier.

-Quoi ? Questionnais-je résigné.

-Quand tu es partis tout à l'heure tu as filé la voir ? M'interrogea Jared.

-Possible.

Jared sourit et je vis Kim esquisser un sourire aussi.

-Maintenant dégagez !

Jared sortit de ma chambre mais sa copine s'attarda et se tourna vers moi :

-Tu sais l'imprégnation ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais. Ca m'a sauvé la vie. Avec le temps tu te rendras comptes que c'est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé. Avoua-t-elle.

Elle quitta ma chambre et le silence ce fit dans ma chambre. Sauf que maintenant je ne pouvais plus dormir et me reposer parce que j'avais pleins d'interrogations dans la tête. Je sortis de mon appartement et je pris ma voiture pour aller jusqu'à chez Sam et Emily.

Emily était encore dans la cuisine alors qu'il était déjà tard.

-Tiens tiens mon grand. Comment ça va ?

-Mal. Soupirais-je.

-C'est à cause d'Asha ?

-Je ne veux pas m'imprégner d'elle. Je ne veux pas m'imprégner tout court ! Je ne veux pas changer pour devenir celui qui lui plaît et faire disparaître le moi.

-Tu vas peux être changer mais si tu change ça sera forcément en bien. Ca te fera évoluer mais ta personnalité ne changera pas. Tu resteras toi. Tenta de me rassurer Emily.

Elle était vraiment une sorte de maman pour nous tous.

-J'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour un temps. J'ai besoin de voir Sam.

-T'éloigner ? Tu veux aller où ? Me demanda celle-ci.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense aller rejoindre Leah en mission dans le nord. Informais-je.

-Toi et Leah ? Il va y avoir des étincelles. Sourit Emily.

-Peut être. Mais là je pourrais réfléchir plus calmement et sans me faire influencer par les autres. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour me retrouver avec moi-même et réfléchir à ce que je vais faire à propos d'Asha.

-Je te comprends Paul mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne solution de partir maintenant. Asha risque de ne pas comprendre et de le prendre mal que tu partes alors qu'elle vient juste de découvrir que vous êtes des loups-garous.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi je pars ni savoir que je pars ou même quand je rentre.

- Peut être. De toute manière tu fais comme tu le sens.

- Sam ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Rajouta-t-elle.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et attrapai mon téléphone :

« Je vais partir pour un moment. J'aimerais que tu veilles et que tu prennes soin d'Asha pour moi.

Excuse toi et dis lui qu'elle compte pour toi. Elle a besoin de ton amitié.

Paul »

-Paul ? M'appela Sam.

-Oui, j'aimerai partir pour m'éloigner un peu.

-Bien sûr.

-Je peux aller rejoindre Leah ?

-Si tu veux où alors tu peux partir faire un tour si tu le souhaite. Je comprends que tu es besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à ton imprégnation. C'est nouveau pour toi et puis tu ne le voulais pas. Approuva mon chef de meute.

-Je pense aller avec Leah. Je n'aime pas me sentir inutile. Et puis je ne serai qu'à deux heures de la Push. Annonçais-je.

Sam approuva et me donna la permission pour partir. Je rentrai chez moi, préparais mes affaires et regagnai ma voiture.

-Paul ? Murmura une petite voix.

Je me retournai et je vis Asha vêtu seulement d'un short et d'un débardeur, elle avait des yeux encore remplis de sommeil.

-Asha mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? M'étonnais-je en courant vers elle.

- Je ne sais pas… Chuchota-t-elle perdue.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et frissonna à cause du froid. Je sortis un pull de mon sac et le posai sur ses épaules.

-Tu es folles de sortirent si simplement vêtu. M'écriais-je.

-Je sentais quelque chose de bizarre à propos de toi alors je suis venue ici. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai su où te trouver… Fit-elle étonnée par elle-même.

-Ce n'est rien Asha. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Lui souris-je.

Elle me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu vas où ? Questionna-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu. J'ai besoin de prendre du temps pour réfléchir.

-Et tu ne peux pas le faire ici ?

-Avec les loups autour de moi ?! Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand on est sous notre forme de loup on partage toute nos pensées. Ce n'est pas facile de réfléchir quand on a l'avis de tout le monde en même temps.

-Vous partager toute vos pensés ?

-Oui, c'est nul hein !

-Pas de vie privée alors ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Alors tout le monde savait que je t'avais rencontré ?

-Non. Avec beaucoup de concentration on arrive à cacher des choses.

-Tu pars longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Aussi longtemps que je le jugerai nécessaire.

-Où ?

-Tu es bien curieuse !

-Pardon.

Elle se blottit dans mon pull. Je lui désignai ma voiture.

- Rentres dans la voiture tu es morte de froid.

Elle grimpa dans ma voiture.

-Pourquoi toi tu n'as pas froid ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Un truc de loup, j'ai une température corporelle très élevé. Dis-je en démarrant.

-Ca c'est pratique !

-Il n'y pas que des trucs négatifs dans ma condition de loup.

-Est-ce que tu peux courir très vite ? Interrogea Asha curieuse.

-Plus vite que toi sûrement ! Riais-je.

-Tu es un peu comme un super héros non ? Fit celle-ci.

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

-C'est pas comme ça que je me vois.

-Mais si j'ai lus que vous protégiez les hommes des sangs froids. Dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sursaut :

-Les vampires existent aussi ?

-Oui, c'est assez amusant des les tuer d'ailleurs ! Répondis-je.

-Tu tus des vampires ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est des méchants ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu es un super héros. Affirma-t-elle.

Elle bailla.

-Si tu le dis. Il faut vraiment que tu retournes te coucher.

-Oui mais je me suis réveillée à cause de toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

-Comment tu savais que j'allais partir ? M'étonnais-je.

-Je ne savais pas. Je me suis réveillée et je savais que je devais te voir alors j'ai suivis mon instinct et je suis arrivée à toi.

-C'est bizarre quand même j'ai jamais entendu un truc pareil.  
-C'est peut être parce que je suis bizarre.

-Sans aucun doute.

Je me garai devant chez elle et la raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte :

-Asha ?

-Oui Paul ?

- Pendant que je ne serais pas là promets-moi d'être sage et prudente.

- Ah je ne peux rien promettre. Si tu n'es pas là pour me surveiller je risque d'être une sale gosse.

-C'est un argument pour que je reste ? Souris-je.

-Non c'est juste une constatation !

-Je m'en fiche j'ai toute une meute qui va te surveiller !

- Ce n'est pas une meute qui va m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai envie.

-On pari ? Lui dis-je.

Je connais très bien Embry, Jacob, Quil et Seth et si je leur demande de veiller sur elle ils le feront même un peu trop bien.

-Sois prudent toi aussi. Dit-elle en se penchant vers moi.

Elle embrassa ma joue et descendit de voiture :

-A plus tard Paulo !

Je la regardai s'engouffrer à l'intérieur troublée. Elle était tellement belle et naturelle et puis j'aimais tellement être avec elle.

Je redémarrai la voiture et pris la route vers le nord pour rejoindre Leah. Elle devait surveiller une bande de vampire qui pouvait à tout moment venir attaquer la Push.

Je garai ma voiture sur le parking d'un vieux motel.

Je reçus un message pile au moment où je descendis de la voiture.

« Salut Paul ! Je prendrai toujours soin d'Asha quoi qu'il arrive. Elle est ma meilleure amie. Je veillerais sur elle jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Embry. »

« Merci. »

Je reçu un deuxième message :

« J'ai prévenue Leah que tu étais là. Elle t'attend. Sam ».

« Okay. »

J'allais prendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour réfléchir puis je rentrerai chez moi et reprendrai ma vie avec ou sans Asha.

Et bien voilà un chapitre dans la tête de Paul.

J'espère que ça vous as plu.

A la semaine prochaine tout le monde.


	6. Chapter 6 Acceptation

_**Mcgregor Café :**_

**Bonjour **

**Me revoilà avec un petit week-end de retard et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

**Je vais essayer de publier deux chapitres mais je pense que ça va être dur ma correctrice n'est pas là Dimanche.**

**D'ailleurs merci à ma correctrice de bien vouloir corriger mes chapitres.**

**Merci beaucoup aux reviews qui me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire. Vraiment merci à toutes les personnes qui me laisse des commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6 : Acceptation :**

_Je me levai de mauvaise humeur car après m'être levée cette nuit pour aller me balader dans le froid juste pour voir Paul j'ai eu un mal de chien à me rendormir. Je repensais sans cesse à ce que je venais de découvrir sur la Push et les loups-garous. J'arrivais pas à me sortir ces choses de la tête et puis ma dispute avec Embry passait et repassait dans ma tête. Embry était mon meilleur ami et il m'avait blessé même si je savais qu'il ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'il avait dit. J'hésitai encore entre le fait d'aller le voir ou attendre que se soit lui qui vienne._

_Je me dépêchai de me préparer et de rejoindre mon frère à la voiture :_

_-Salut Asha. Comment tu vas ce matin ? Demanda-t-il visiblement de bonne humeur._

_-'Lut Cal… J'ai connus des jours meilleurs. Répondis-je._

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es engueulée avec Em ? Et où tu étais hier soir ?_

_-Un truc débile …_

_-Tu as creusé ? Fit ce dernier en me regardant de travers._

_-Tu me connais trop bien frangin. Soupirais-je._

_-Et il l'a mal pris ?_

_-Oui et non. En faite il a été dépassé que je connaisse son secret. Il a essayé de m'induire en erreur de manière assez méchante._

_-C'est une petite dispute dans une heure vous serez de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde. Me sourit celui-ci._

_-Je sais que ce n'est rien… C'est que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup autant pour lui que pour moi. Avouais-je._

_-C'est un secret si délicat que ça ? Interrogea mon frère._

_-C'est quelque chose qui change ma façon de voir le monde._

_-Ah oui. Si tu as un problème tu me le dis tout de suite ma chérie. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler ou si tu as besoin de réconfort. Affirma mon frère._

_-Je le sais bien Cal, et c'est totalement réciproque._

_Il se gara sur le parking et avant de sortir de la voiture il embrassa ma joue. Je descendis de la voiture et je remarquai de suite le groupe de garçon appuyé contre le muret à l'entrée du lycée. Embry releva la tête et fixa son regard marron claire dans le mien. Derrière lui Jacob nous fit signe d'approcher._

_-Allez va régler tes comptes avec Embry ! Sourit-il en me poussant en avant._

_-Tu ne viens pas ? Questionnais-je._

_-Non j'ai un rendez-vous ! fit malicieusement mon frère jumeau._

_-Aller loveur va t'amuser ! Riais-je._

_Il me fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans la foule d'élève._

_-'Jour les louveteaux ! Annonçais-je en arrivant à la rencontre des garçons._

_-Louveteaux c'est n'importe quoi ! S'écria Quil._

_-Bah c'est plutôt véridique non ? Souris-je._

_Jacob me tira la langue et Quil haussa les épaules._

_-Asha je peux te parler ? Me demanda Embry doucement._

_-Bien sûr ! Dis-je._

_Les deux autres indiens nous laissèrent pour aller parler librement :_

_-Asha… Je voudrais m'excuser… Commença-t-il._

_-Tu sais Em ce que tu m'as dit hier m'a blessé même si je savais que tu ne le pensais pas._

_-Evidement que je ne pouvais pas vraiment penser ce que j'ai dit Asha ! Je tiens tellement à toi mais je flippe aussi. Tu viens d'entrer dans un monde dangereux et puis je ne peux pas veiller sur toi constamment. _

_-Je le sais mais je ne suis pas en sucre non plus. Je peux veiller sur moi toute seule._

_-Tu ne peux pas te défendre contre les vampires Asha ! Protesta Embry._

_-Peut être mais les vampires ne passent pas leur temps à la Push ! Et pour le moment je ne compte pas partir de la Push._

_-C'est vrai mais maintenant que tu es au courant je sais que ta vie est plus en danger que si tu ne l'étais pas._

_-Moi je ne regrette rien. Parce que je sais que si je n'avais pas cherché ça m'aurait hanté et j'aurais pus me mettre plus en danger._

_-Et bien quoi qu'il arrive je suis content que tu sois au courant maintenant. Je ne suis plus obligé de te cacher des choses._

_-Tu vas pouvoir tous me raconter ! Je veux en apprendre le plus possible sur les loups._

_-Ah oui ?_

_-Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard quand je me serais faite à l'idée qu'un monde mythique existe._

_-Prends le tend qu'il te faudra gamine._

_Je lui souris et tendis les bras pour lui dire que je voulais un câlin de réconciliation._

Une_ semaine plus tard […]_

_-Asha ? M'appela mon père. Je tournai la tête vers lui et revins peu à peu à moi._

_-La commande est déjà prête ? M'étonnais-je._

_-Non pas encore. Ca va ma chérie ? Me demanda-t-il._

_-Oui pourquoi ?_

_-Tu me sembles ailleurs depuis une semaine. Et puis regarde tes yeux ! Dit-il en désignant les cernes violacées sous mes yeux._

_-Je dors mal ces derniers temps. Ce n'est rien Pa'. Répondis-je._

_-Un problème à l'école ? Avec Embry ? Un autre garçon ? M'interrogea ce dernier._

_-Tiens en parlant de cours j'ai un bulletin à te montrer._

_-Et il est bon ?_

_-Il y a mieux comme il y a pire. Grimaçais-je._

_-Encore des problèmes en langues ?_

_-Toujours. Soupirais-je._

_-Et bien tu ne tiens pas de moi alors. J'ai toujours aimé les langues étrangères. Ria celui-ci._

_J'aimai quand il me disait ce genre de chose. Comme ça je me sens vraiment comme sa fille et non comme la gamine adoptée. Il me dit souvent que je lui ressemble ou que je ressemble à ma mère. Et puis d'un autre côté c'est normal parce que Julien et Cassie m'ont élevés et c'est donc logique que je leur ressemble dans leur comportement et dans ma façon de voir le monde._

_-Je sais ! Souris-je._

_-Tu sais ma grande j'ai bien remarqué que tu as changé de conversation. Je te connais Asha et je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ne t'en fais pas je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler avec ton vieux père._

_-Mais je t'aime mon papa ! Dis-je._

_Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui se confie facilement. Il faut vraiment me pousser pour que je parle de ce qui ne va pas._

_Emily arriva à ce moment là pour apporter la commande alors je repris mon poste de serveuse. Je ne me plaignais pas de travailler au café parce que j'aimai assez ça. Je voyais les gens, je les observais et puis faire le service me permettait soit de réfléchir ou alors au contraire de ne rien dire en agissant juste par geste mécanique._

_A la fermeture du café papa nous retint Cal et moi._

_-Un problème Papou ? Demanda mon frère._

_-Non aucun. Au contraire j'aimerais vous proposer quelques choses. Proposa-t-il._

_-Quoi ? Interrogeais-je._

_-Un salaire pour notre dur labeur ? S'écria Caliban dans un rire._

_-Dur labeur ? Tu rigoles ! Gronda papa._

_-Il plaisante Pa ! Riais-je._

_-Vous êtes insupportables tout les deux ! Soupira mon père._

_-Mais je n'ai rien fais moi ! Protestais-je._

_-Asha arrête ! Moi je veux savoir ce que papou veut nous dire. Me coupa Cal._

_-Bon alors laissez moi parler !_

_-On t'écoute Pa. Fis-je avec un sourire._

_-Je vous propose d'aller nous aérer un peu._

_-De faire du camping comme on faisait avant ? S'exclama mon jumeau._

_-En famille ? Questionnais-je._

_-Oui je ne vais pas y aller seule ! Ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas fait ça._

_-Depuis que Steffi est née je crois. Affirma Caliban._

_-Ah oui je me souviens que je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans qu'elle soit sur mes talons. Fit papa perdue dans ses souvenirs._

_-Normale toutes les petites filles aiment leur papa ! Annonçais-je._

_-Et toi Asha tu m'aimes ?_

_-Bien sûr Pa ! Mais je ne vais pas passer mon temps derrière toi ! J'ai une vie moi aussi ! Dis-je._

_-Une vie. Caliban tu peux me dire si ta sœur à un amoureux parce qu'elle ne veut pas en parler avec son vieux père. Grimaça Papa boudeur._

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu sais qu'Asha est une petite cachotière. Mais je crois qu'elle a rencontré un garçon. Cafeta mon frangin._

_-Mais arrêtez ! Protestais-je._

_-Je suis obligé de demander à ton frère vue que toi tu ne veux pas me le dire._

_-C'est pas que je ne veux pas vous le dire ! C'est que je n'ai rien à dire._

_-Et tu en parleras quand il y aurait des choses à dire ?_

_-Mais oui !_

_Papa me tapa gentiment sur le bras et Caliban me fit un grand sourire moqueur._

_-Et toi Caliban des choses à dire ? Demandais-je en essayant de faire dévier la conversation vers mon frère._

_-Je vais peut être allé passer des essaies pour une équipe de foot hors de la Push. Et puis en ce moment je sors avec une fille qui s'appelle Clarisse. Raconta._

_-Des essaies de foot ? A Forks ? S'intéressa papa._

_-Oui, j'ai du quitter mon ancienne équipe lors du déménagement et j'aimerai vraiment reprendre le foot._

_-Essaie d'y entraîner les garçons ! Fis-je._

_-Vous faite quoi ? Interrogea Maman en entrant dans le café intriguée de ne pas nous voir rentrer à la maison._

_-On discute Maman ! Répondis-je._

_-Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire dans le salon pour que j'en profite aussi ?_

_-Pardon ma puce. S'excusa papa._

_On suivit maman jusqu'au salon et je me laissai tomber sur le canapé._

_-Est-ce que un soir tu pourrais tenir le café à ma place ? Demanda Papa._

_-Oui bien sûr chéri._

_-Je demanderai aussi à Emily de venir t'aider et je suis sûr qu'Embry pourra venir garder Steffi._

_-Oui on va aller passer une nuit dans la forêt ! Expliqua Cal super content._

_La nuit en camping était une tradition chez les Mcgregor. Depuis que j'avais été adoptée par Julien et Cassie on avait instauré une journée et une nuit en tente avec Cal, Papa et moi. C'était notre journée tranquille, Papa l'appelait la journée de repos ou la journée à la dure. On avait du arrêter à la naissance de Steffi. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Papa et puis on avait peu à peu oublié cette tradition. Je me souviens que Pa nous avait dit que quand il était petit il faisait la même chose avec son père et ses frères._

_-Vous allez rependre la tradition des Mcgregor ! Sourit maman._

_-Pour cette fois on n'emmène pas Steffi mais la prochaine fois je pense qu'on l'emmènera avec nous. Elle est encore un peu jeune pour faire du camping._

_-Je suis arrivée chez vous à 5ans et j'ai commencé le camping au même âge ! Rappelais-je._

_-Mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment le style de fille !_

_-C'est vrai ma petite puce est une vraie fille habituée à son confort. Alors que moi je ne suis pas une princesse ! Souris-je._

_-Tu es juste toi ! Me dit gentiment maman._

_On organisa notre petite virée pour le milieu de la semaine d'après. Je pense qu'on avait tous besoin de nous rapprocher et de respirer tranquillement. Et puis je pense que je vais pouvoir réfléchir au monde surnaturel auxquel je commençais à me faire l'idée tout doucement. J'avais demandé à Embry et Emily de ne pas me parler de leur monde pour le moment. Il fallait d'abord que je me fasse à l'idée des loups et après tout ira bien et je jouerais même à la curieuse et demanderais à tout savoir sur les loups-garous._

_Trois jours plus tard […]_

_-Cal ! Hurlais-je._

_Je me retrouvais sur l'épaule de mon frère et il me trimbala comme ça jusqu'au salon. Il me déposa tout sourire sur le canapé très fier de lui._

_-Tu es fier de toi, hein ? Grondais-je._

_-Asha est un sac à patate ! Ria Steffi en me regardant.  
-Merci Lutin ! Boudais-je._

_-T'inquiète Gamine moi je t'aime bien. Rajouta Em._

_Il était content de pouvoir garder Steffi ce soir. Il adorait littéralement ma petite sœur._

_-Moi je préfère Steffi ! Dis-je juste par esprit de contradiction._

_Embry fit une tête de chien battu et grimaça. Stefanie ria et pinça la joue du gaillard entre ses doigts :_

_-Moi je t'aime bien tu sais ! Fit-elle tout doucement._

_Embry sourit et rougis._

_-Les enfants j'espère que vos affaires sont prêtes ! Cria Papa depuis le garage._

_-Oui Papa ! Répondirent nous ensemble._

_On avait chacun un sac et papa était en train de chercher notre tente dans le garage et maman était au café._

_-Il faut aller préparer le repas les enfants ! Ordonna papa._

_Je souris et laissa les sales gosses au salon. Je pris des gâteaux apéro, préparais des sandwichs et des boissons. Et ensuite je pris le nécessaire pour préparer le petit déjeuné le lendemain matin._

_On se regroupa dans l'entrée :_

_-Les gosses on est partit ! Hurla papa._

_Il arriva avec un énorme sac sur le dos et alla charger la voiture. On passa au café pour saluer maman et Papa donna les dernières instructions à maman._

_-On va par où ? Demandais-je._

_-Dans un coin reculé ! Répondit Pa._

_-Pourquoi il y a de la forêt partout !_

_-Parce que comme ça on sera tranquille. Décréta ce dernier.  
On partit avec notre matériel sur le dos pour aller jusqu'au coin spécial de papa._

_-Je venais là avec mon père et mes frères quand j'étais jeune. C'est une petite clairière hors des limites de la Push._

_Je compris très bien pourquoi on sortait de la Push sauf que je ne comprenais pas comment papa pouvait le savoir. Ou alors c'est son père qui lui a conseillé de toujours aller camper hors de la Push. Sinon on risquait de croiser un loup qui faisait sa patrouille dans les bois._

_On mit deux heures à rejoindre la clairière qui je dois l'avouer était magnifique. Même s'il commençait à faire froid il y avait encore des fleurs blanches dans l'herbe. _

_-Les hommes montent la tente et moi je vais aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Annonçais-je._

_Je m'éloignai du campement et m'enfonçait dans la forêt verte et magnifique. Elle grouillait de vie et de verts. Je me mis à fredonner doucement pour moi-même, émerveillée par la nature. Je repensai au truc des loups :_

_« _**Protection de la Push super importante »**

_Les loups protégeaient tout d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ils veillaient au bien être des hommes en les protégeant des vampires et ils protégeaient la nature en veillant sur la réserve. En pensant à ça je trouvais ça magnifique qu'il y est des personnes qui protègent notre monde si fragile. Ça fait un peu d'espoir dans ce monde de brute._

_Je ramassai plusieurs bout de bois et des feuilles seches pour le démarrage du feu. Je rejoignis la clairière après une demi-heure à traînasser dans les bois. Les garçons étaient assis sur le sol une bière dans la main :_

_-Et bien ça va on ne se fatigue pas trop ! Râlais-je chargée de mes bouts de bois et des feuilles._

_-On attendait que tu rentres ! Je vais faire le feu, c'est une affaire d'homme le feu ! Déclara Cal._

_-Une affaire de rien du tout ! Grondais-je._

_Je m'assis avec papa et sortit d'un sac une canette de bière :_

_-La bière ce n'est pas pour les filles ! Protesta Pa._

_-Et pourquoi donc ? M'étonnais-je._

_-Parce que c'est une affaire d'homme. Fit Papa en mode macho._

_-N'importe quoi ! C'est l'imbécillité qui est une affaire d'homme ! Contrais-je._

_Il me frappa le bras gentiment alors que je riais. On observa Caliban qui essayait d'allumer le feu :_

_-Alors Calichou on a du mal ! Me moquais-je._

_-C'est parce que ça fait longtemps aussi que je n'ai pas allumé un feu avec un briquet. Grogna mon jumeau._

_- Laisse-moi faire mon fils ! Annonça papa._

_Il se leva et puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de Caliban. Je les observai de loin et je me tapai une grosse barre en les voyant faire et galérer comme pas possible. Je n'avais pas autant ris depuis longtemps, je me roulais par terre tellement je riais. Les garçons me fusillèrent du regard alors que mes rires redoublèrent. _

_-Asha arrête de rire ! Et viens nous montrer comment tu te débrouille toi ! Râla Caliban._

_Je me levai et je me penchai vers eux pour essayer d'allumer le feu mais même avec nos trois efforts combinés on n'y arrivait même pas._

_-Le premier qui arrive à allumer un feu peut distribuer des gages ! Proposa Cal voyant visiblement qu'on arrivait à rien._

_On essaya chacun notre tour pendant une heure mais le feu ne voulus pas prendre._

_Je sortis mon portable et appelait Embry :_

_-Asha un problème ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Oui on a un problème._

_-Lequel ? C'est grave ?_

_-On est une bande de bras cassé on n'arrive pas à faire un feu. Expliquais-je._

_-Steffi arrête ! Cria Embry._

_-Attend transfère l'appelle je suis occupé là ! Amuse-toi bien gamine. Fit ce dernier._

_-Attends Em ! Protestais-je._

_-Allo ? Entendis-je._

_Je grimaçai en reconnaissant la voix de Paul. Embry avait oser me transférer sur la ligne de Paul._

_-Salut Paulo ! Dis-je._

_-Asha ?_

_-Non c'est le pape ! Ironisais-je._

_-Il y a une raison particulière pour que tu m'appelles ? Questionna ce dernier._

_-Oui en faite j'appelai Embry mais il m'a transféré sur ta ligne._

_-Ah et je peux t'être utile ?_

_-On est dans la forêt là et on n'arrive pas à faire un feu. Expliquais-je._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fous dans la forêt ? Questionna ce dernier._

_Papa et Cal ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation._

_-Je danse sous la pleine lune pour faire venir les farfadets ! Répondis-je._

_Je l'entendis rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire._

_-J'espère qu'ils vont te mordre !_

_-Méchant !_

_-Non tu fais quoi en forêt ? C'est dangereux d'y être à cette heure là tu devrais rentrer chez toi._

_-Je fais du camping avec mon père et mon frère. Alors tu m'expliques comment je peux faire un feu sinon j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Vous êtes où clairière ou pleine forêt ?_

_-Clairière._

_-Tu as pris des bois morts et des feuilles sèches ?_

_-Non j'ai pris un tas de tes fringues que j'ai récupéré chez toi je me suis dis que ça allait être drôle de les faire brûler ! Râlais-je._

_Je n'aimai pas qu'on me prenne trop pour une débile._

_-Ahahah comique Asha ! Si tu te fous de moi je ne dis plus rien._

_-Arrête de me prendre pour une débile et j'arrête de dire des bêtises._

_-Bien._

_Il m'expliqua comment faire et grâce à ses conseils on réussit à faire démarrer notre feu._

_-Ça marche ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Impeccable !_

_-J'ai le droit à quoi comme cadeau ?_

_-Un bisou ! Cria Cal derrière moi._

_-Un rendez vous avec Asha ! Renchérit Papa._

_-Un rien du tout ! Affirmais-je._

_-Ca me donne vachement envie de t'aider Asha ! Je préfère les propositions de ton frère et ton père._

_-Tu veux un bisou ?_

_-Pourquoi pas._

_-Sauf que tu ne le mérites pas Paulo !_

_-Bon je dois y aller ! Passe une bonne soirée._

_-A plus Sale type._

_-Fais attention à toi et sois prudente. La forêt peut être dangereuse._

_-Ouais._

_Je raccrochai et fixai mon portable en souriant comme une débile._

_-Vous êtes trop mignon ! Me sourit Cal._

_-Du coup vue que c'est l'ami d'Asha qui a fait le feu on a tous un gage ! Déclara papa._

_-Non j'ai fais le feu sous les conseilles de Paul ! Grondais-je._

_- Ça ne compte pas ! Ria Caliban en ouvrant trois autres bières et en nous les distribuant._

_-Bon lâche ton gage Calichou ! Soufflais-je vaincue._

_-Vérité ! Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de Paul ? Interrogea ce dernier._

_-Ce que je pense de lui ? Je peux passer la question ? Grimaçais-je._

_-Non tu es obligée de répondre ! Me pressa Papa visiblement curieux lui aussi._

_-Bah il a un sale caractère mais quand il veut il est vraiment sympa ! Il peut être aussi froid, colérique, à l'écoute, tendre et doux… Avouais-je en rougissant un peu._

_-Oh ! Elle est entichée ! Sourit Cal._

_-Ça va ! Pour le moment on ne se connaît pas ! Protestais-je._

_-Oh la menteuse elle est amoureuse ! Explosa papa de rire._

_Je descendis cul sec ma bière. Mais un petit sourie vient flotter sur mes lèvres._

_-Calichou à ton tour ! Dis-je pour éviter de penser à Paul._

_-Arrête de m'appeler Calichou !_

_-Tu te souviens de notre danse ? Questionnais-je en ignorant son intervention._

_Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant puis il eu un sourire diabolique._

_-Votre danse débile ? Celle que vous avez inventée quand vous étiez des petits gnomes ? S'écria Papa dans un rire._

_Cal se leva et commença à danser autour du feu comme on le faisait quand on était petit. Je me mis à fredonner alors que papa frappait dans ses mains en rythme. Mon jumeau me tendit la main et m'entraîna à danser avec lui et Papa sortit la guitare pour en jouer. On a dansé autour du feu comme on le voit faire dans des films chacun avec sa canette de bière dans la main à danser autour du feu en riant._

_A la fin de la chanson on s'écroula dans l'herbe en riant comme des fous. _

_-A papa ! Dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle._

_-Aller dix jongles avec une canette ! Cria Cal._

_Papa attrapa une canette réussit à shooter une fois dedans pour envoyer la « balle » dans la tête de mon frère. Un fou rire nous pris et on ne réussit pas à s'arrêter car dès qu'on croisait le regard de l'un ou de l'autre on explosait de rire de nouveau._

_Ça me faisait vraiment du bien d'être libre et de ne penser à rien. A rien d'autre qu'a ma famille et au bonheur simple d'être avec eux._

_Vers trois heures du matin on se coucha dans la tente tous les trois. Je me couchai entre les deux garçons. Calichou me prit la main et je serrai ses doigts._

_-Bonne nuit ma princesse ! Murmura-t-il._

_-Bonne nuit Calichou doudou. Souris-je._

_Je fermai les yeux un sourire aux lèvres et je compris que quoi qu'il arrive la meilleure façon d'être heureuse c'est de prendre la vie comme elle vient et d'être heureuse pour un rien. Et pour cela il fallait que je prenne Embry et les autres dans leur ensemble. Et donc je dois me faire au côté loup. Je m'endormis en étant super heureuse et sereine._

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière.**

**Alors voilà un autre chapitre un peu plus long que les autres.**

**Bisous.**

**Et à bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 7 Une sortie à Seattle

**Mcgregor Café :**

**Hey !**

**Voilà un autre chapitre pour vous et pour me faire pardonner du retard que j'ai pris.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Merci aux reviews.**

**A la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7 : Une sortie à Seattle :**

_« BAM »_

_Je me retrouvai assise par terre sous le rire d'Embry et Seth._

_-Aider moi à me relever au lieu de rire ! Râlais-je._

_Seth me tendit sa main et je l'agrippai pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Depuis déjà une heure j'essayai avec l'aide des deux garçons de repeindre le mur du garage de Seth sauf qu'à cause de leurs bêtises ça faisait la deuxième fois que je glissai sur une flaque de peinture._

_-J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu doué que toi ! Ria Em._

_-Au moins moi je suis venue aider ! Grognais-je._

_Normalement toute la bande de loup devait venir aider la mère de Seth à repeindre son garage sauf que Jared avait disparut avec Kim au bout d'une demi heure. Puis Jacob avait du aller aider son père, Quil nous avait lâché pour aller voir Claire et Sam et Emily avaient eux aussi désertés._

_-Ah mais qu'est ce que tu veux ce sont des couples ! Ria le jeune loup._

_-Manque plus qu'Em parte pour aller voir ma sœur !_

_-Ma petite Steffi ! Roucoula ce dernier avec un sourire rêveur._

_-Brrr ça fait peur ! Annonçais-je._

_-Dis pas ça parce que après tu vas être pareil avec Paul ! Fit Seth._

_-Oh non je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas devenir si guimauve ! Et puis pourquoi je serais comme ça avec Paul ? Enchainais-je._

_-Laisse tomber Asha ! S'écria Seth._

_-Er… Ca vous gène si je passe au café pour voir Stefanie ? Demanda le gaillard au bout d'un moment._

_J'explosai de rire et le plus jeune des loups ria avec moi. Embry avait du mal à se passer de ma sœur._

_-Va on va finir tout les deux avec doudou. Approuvais-je._

_-Doudou ? Questionnèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix._

_-Bas oui j'aime bien. Ca lui va bien comme surnom._

_-Bas je vous laisse gamine et doudou ! Ricana Em._

_On regarda Embry s'éloigner presque en courant._

_-Il est trop adorable avec ma petite Stefanie !_

_-C'est comme ça l'imprégnation Asha._

_-Et toi Doudou ? Tu es pressé de t'imprégner ? Demandais-je._

_-Oui et non. D'un côté j'ai envie d'avoir une personne qui me comprenne quoi qu'il se passe, que je puisse toujours compter sur elle. Mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur de m'imprégner et puis je suis le plus jeune des loups et je viens tout juste de m'habituer au fait d'être un loup garou._

_-Mais c'est quoi l'imprégnation vraiment ?_

_-C'est en tant que loup on arrive à reconnaitre notre âme sœur._

_-Et donc pressé de voir à quoi ressemble ta promise ?_

_Seth me frappa gentiment le bras :_

_-Pour le moment je ne veux pas y penser._

_On continua de peindre pendant le reste de la matinée. J'aimai beaucoup Seth parce qu'il était simple et drôle et qu'il me faisait me sentir vraiment bien et je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Après avoir finis de peindre on alla se promener sur la plage._

_-Alors ça fais quoi d'être un loup ?_

_-C'est bizarre. Mais j'aime bien. Ca me fait me sentir vraiment à ma place._

_-Avant de devenir un loup tu te sentais comment ?_

_-Tu sais ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec une sœur toujours déprimée et maussade qui refuse de parler à ma mère et à moi. Mon père est mort l'année passé et maman a un peu du mal avec tout ça. Et donc maintenant que j'ai Sam, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Paul… Ca me fait une grande famille._

_-Je comprends… Moi j'ai été super contente quand Steffi et Cal sont arrivé. Avoir une petite sœur et un frère c'est vraiment génial._

_-Surtout que tu es vachement proche de Cal._

_-Oui c'est mon jumeau de cœur._

_-Je comprends même si j'ai gagné une famille je suis encore le petit dernier qu'on n'écoute pas vraiment._

_-Moi je t'écoute Doudou._

_-Je suis content que tu sois rentrée dans la grande famille des loups._

_-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, hein ? Riais-je._

_Il me posa son bras sur mes épaules. Je trainai beaucoup avec Seth ces derniers temps. Tous les autres étaient avec leurs imprégnées et donc on s'est retrouvé tous les deux._

_-Bon on fait quoi Asha ? Interrogea Seth._

_-Comme tu veux moi je suis libre tout le week-end._

_-On va faire un tour à Seattle ? Proposa doudou._

_-Oui on se fait un ciné et un resto. M'écriais-je._

_Seth hocha la tête et on rentra chez lui :_

_-On prend ma moto ?_

_On enfourcha la moto avec seulement nos portes monnaie. Je savais que lui comme moi on avait besoin de bouger de faire quelque chose._

_Le trajet nous prit une heure et demi et la vitesse et le vent dans nos cheveux nous fit un bien fou. On arriva à Seattle à 18h et on alla dans un petit restaurant dans le centre. On discuta de tout er de rien avec bonne humeur puis on alla au ciné et on finit par atterrir dans une boite de nuit._

_Seth me faisait un pensé à un petit frère et on passa un super bon moment et on bu un peu. En sortant de boite je sentis mon téléphone sonner :_

_-Allo ? Dis-je en riant._

_-Asha ? Où es-tu ? Cria Embry au téléphone._

_-Avec Seth ! Répondis-je._

_-Et vous êtes où ?_

_-A Seattle._

_-Qu'est ce que vous faite là bas ! Cria ce dernier._

_-On s'amuse ! Fis-je comme si c'était l'évidence même._

_-Merde Asha ! Je suis censée veiller sur toi et toi tu pars sans rien dire ! S'énerva Em._

_-Je suis une grande fille et je fais ce que je veux ! M'écriais-je en raccrochant._

_-C'était qui ? Questionna Seth._

_-Embry qui me cri dessus par ce que je suis partie sans lui dire que je sortais ! Je ne suis pas une gamine. Protestais-je._

_Quelques secondes après le téléphone de Seth sonna :_

_-Allo ?_

_-…_

_-Je suis avec elle là ! Oui… On a fait que s'amuser… Je…_

_- …_

_-Mais Embry…_

_-…._

_-Raccroche ! Dis-je en appuyant sur le bouton._

_-Je viens de me faire déchirer ! Soupira Seth._

_-Aller on est grand quand même ! Marmonnais-je._

_-Oui mais bon. Je suis censée veiller sur toi et d'après Em je suis trop jeune pour prendre vraiment soin de toi._

_-N'importe quoi ! Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi toute seule._

_-Oui mais quand même._

_-C'est du n'importe quoi ! Criais-je._

_-Et en plus j'ai trop bu pour rentrer à la maison ! Soupira doudou._

_-Ah mince on va faire comment ?_

_-Je pense que je vais appeler Leah pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher. Elle n'est qu'a quarante cinq minutes de là.  
Il sortit son portable et il appela sa sœur qui arriva en colère contre son frère :_

_-Seth mais tu es inconscient ou quoi ! Râla Leah sans lui dire bonjour._

_-Hé mais c'est le sosie de Paulo ! Riais-je en la regardant._

_Elle était comme toutes les filles de la Push, grande fine avec des yeux et une peau sombre. Elle portait des cheveux courts et avait une allure de garçon manqué._

_Elle se tourna vers moi et me détailla du regard :_

_-Je ne ressemble en rien à ce sale type ! Gronda-t-elle._

_-Et bien prouve le en disant bonjour à ton frère correctement ! Contrais-je._

_Elle fronça les sourcils et fit le chemin entre Seth et moi plusieurs fois. Puis elle prit son frère dans ses bras et lui dis bonjour en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_-Bonjour Leah ! Sourit Doudou._

_-Coucou Seth. Alors tu es qui toi ? La petite amie de mon frère ? Finit par demander l'indienne._

_-Oui on était sur le point de concrétiser mais on t'a appelé pour que tu viennes nous chercher ! Ironisais-je._

_Seth gronda pour que je me taise._

_-Asha… Me reprit celui-ci._

_-Attend tu es Asha ? L'Asha de Paul ? S'écria-t-elle._

_-Non Asha Mcgregor._

_-Enchanté ! Sourit Leah. – J'étais pressé de rencontré l'empreinte… Commença-t-elle._

_Seth mit sa main sur sa bouche._

_-Empreinte ? C'est quoi ? Demandais-je._

_-Elle ne sait pas ? S'étonna Leah. _

_-Je dois savoir quoi ?_

_L'indienne secoua la tête et nous fit signe de monter dans sa voiture et nous informa qu'elle reviendrait chercher la moto demain._

_-Bon on m'explique ! M'impatientais-je._

_-Tu demanderas à Paul ! Répondit celle-ci en me regardant en biais dans le rétroviseur._

_-Mais il n'est pas là ! Protestais-je._

_-Et bien on est en route pour aller le voir là !_

_-Quoi ? Tu es avec Paul ? Demandais-je._

_-Et oui je dois le supporter cet imbécile._

_-Tu es sa copine ? Interrogeais-je un peu à la ramasse à cause des vapeurs de l'alcool._

_-Oh que non ! Cria presque Leah._

_-Bas il est beau pourtant ?_

_-Oui mais c'est un sacré imbécile ! Rajouta celle-ci._

_-Je devrai te dire que tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Mais oui c'est un idiot fini ! Souris-je._

_Les deux __Clearwater explosèrent de rire._

_Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de la voiture._

_-Je comprends pourquoi Paul t'aime bien. Déclara cette dernière._

_Je souris doucement. Pendant le trajet je laissai Seth faire la conversation. J'attendais qu'on soit arrivé pour revoir Paulo. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis trois semaines au moins._

_-Alors Asha comment tu trouves la Push ? Me questionna Leah._

_-J'aime beaucoup ! C'est un endroit cool !_

_-Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'endroit. Ce que j'aime moins c'est les personnes qui s'y trouvent. Dit sombrement l'indienne._

_-Qui ? Demandais-je curieuse.  
-Mon ex…_

_-Aille c'est un sale type ?_

_Je vis Seth grimacer à l'avant._

_-Même pas ! Il s'est imprégné de ma cousine alors que nous sortions ensemble ! Raconta-t-elle._

_-Tu es sortis avec un loup ? Interrogeais-je._

_-Oui et même avec le grand chef ! Soupira la jeune fille._

_-Tu es sortis avec Sam ?_

_-Oui._

_-Et tu l'aimes encore ?_

_-Oui… C'est dur et pourtant je comprends. Je ne lui en veux pas à lui ni à Emily se n'est pas leur faute. Confia-t-elle._

_Seth la regarda les yeux ronds._

_-Ouais c'est un truc de loup ! Et en plus d'après ce que j'ai compris tu es toi aussi la seule femme louve ?_

_-Et oui ! Une femme parmi tous les hommes ! Et en plus on partage nos pensées alors tout le monde sait que je l'aime encore…_

_-_Aïe_ c'est dix fois pire ! C'est pout ça que tu es partie de la Push._

_-C'est vrai, il fallait que je m'éloigne de tout le monde. J'étais tranquille jusqu'à ce que Paul débarque._

_Un blanc suivit la conversation et je réfléchis à fond._

_-OUI ! Criais-je en faisant sursauter les deux indiens._

_-Quoi ? Demanda Seth._

_-J'ai eu une idée ! M'écriais-je.  
-J'ai peur ! Surtout si c'est toi qui as voulu aller faire tour à Seattle ! Me sourit Leah._

_-Non ça c'est l'idée de Seth ! Moi j'ai juste eu l'idée de la boite ! Riais-je._

_-Bon Asha tu l'accouches ton idée !_

_-Bas si Leah est une louve alors elle peut s'imprégner ?_

_-Oui logiquement !_

_-Et si tu t'imprègne alors tu oublieras Sam et tu seras plus heureuse ! Informais-je._

_-On le sait tout ça ! Et puis il faut trouver quelqu'un qui supporte ma frangine ! Fit Seth en se récoltant un regard noir de la part de sa sœur._

_-Et tu sors ? Questionnais-je._

_-Pas vraiment ! Soupira Leah._

_-Mais c'est en faisant plein de rencontre que tu vas sans doute trouver ton imprégné ! M'écriais-je._

_-Je sais… Mais je ne me sens pas capable de sortir…_

_-Et bien on va arranger ça ! Affirmais-je._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Je vais t'aider à trouver un homme qui te fera oublier Sam même si ce n'est pas ton imprégner !_

_-Et tu comptes faire comment ? Demanda Seth._

_-J'ai pas encore ce plan là ! Mais je vais trouver ! Annonçais-je._

_Leah me fit un énorme sourire. On finit par se garer devant un motel vieux et tout moche :_

_-Ne me dites pas que vous vivez là ! S'exclama Seth._

_-Bas si ! On est en mission Seth pas en vacances ! Répliqua l'indienne._

_-Quelle mission ? Questionnais-je en descendant de la voiture._

_-Un truc de loup._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel, je vais devoir m'habituer à entendre cette phrase. Leah et Paul partageait une petite chambre avec une petite cuisine. Je m'écroulai sur le lit et Seth vient s'allonger près de moi._

_-Je vous prépare quelque chose à manger ? Questionna Leah._

_-Je veux bien des pattes ! Annonçais-je._

_-Oh oui un bon plat de pattes. Approuva Doudou._

_Leah nous prépara notre repas tout en discutant avec nous. Elle était vraiment gentille sous ses aires de fille en colère._

_-Tu fais des miracles ! Chuchota Seth à mon oreille._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ma sœur… Elle n'a pas été comme ça avec moi depuis deux ans au moins._

_-Je n'ai riens fais._

_-Je crois qu'elle se sent bien avec toi. Affirma Doudou._

_-C'est parce que je suis une fille de 1 et que je suis au courant du secret aussi._

_-Ouais. N'empêche que je te remercie._

_Il me prit dans ses bras et je me blottis contre sa chaleur. Il caillait dans ce motel miteux et je ne suis pas un loup alors moi je suis morte de froid._

_La porte s'ouvrit et je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer et je sus avant de le voir que Paul venait d'entrer._

_-Seth ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant le jeune loup._

_Je décalai ma tête pour croiser son regard. Il ouvrit grand les yeux._

_-Asha ?_

_Je me décalai des bras de Seth et me plantais devant lui :_

_-'Jour Paulo ! Souriais-je de toutes mes dents._

_Il me regarda la bouche ouverte et j'explosai de rire devant sa tête. Il se tourna vers Seth :_

_-Ne me dis pas qu'elle a bu ? Grogna ce dernier._

_-En quoi ça serait la faute de Doudou si j'ai bu ? Demandais-je._

_Paul tiqua devant le surnom que j'avais utilisé puis il émit un énorme grognement._

_-Quoi ? Fis-je innocemment._

_-Leah pourquoi tu m'as ramené cette gosse entêtée ? Protesta Paul._

_-Arrête elle est super ! Sourit L'indienne._

_Je retournai me coucher sur le lit. J'adorai embêter Paulo. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et je vis Seth partir comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses._

_-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Me re-questionna Paul._

_-Avec Seth on avait besoin de sortir alors on est venue à Seattle pour aller au resto et au ciné. Expliquais-je._

_-Et ensuite vous avez finis en boite ? Devina-t-il._

_-Ouais !_

_-Tu vas me faire tourner en bourrique ! Sourit le jeune homme._

_Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué et avait une petite barbe de deux jours._

_-Alors c'est quoi la mission que tu fais ici ? L'interrogeais-je._

_-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'ai une mission ici._

_-Parce que je le sais c'est tout !_

_Il secoua la tête :_

_-C'est Leah ou Seth qui a vendu la mèche ?_

_-Leah ! Mais fais pas ton méchant ! Déjà que Doudou à peur de toi !_

_-Doudou ?_

_-Oui ça lui va bien._

_-Alors Seth a le droit à doudou et moi à Sale type. Bouda ce dernier._

_-Et oui la vie est injuste mon pauvre ! Riais-je._

_-Désolé de vous embêter mais le repas est prêt ! Déclara Leah depuis l'autre bout de la chambre._

_Je me levai et allai rejoindre les autres autour d'une minuscule table._

_-J'ai fais pour un régiment. Annonça Leah._

_Je souris, j'avais remarqué que les loups mangeaient beaucoup._

_-Alors quels sont les nouvelles de la Push ? Demanda Paul._

_-Tous va pour le mieux dans le meilleur du monde. Répondis-je._

_-Et toi tu n'as pas fais trop de bêtises ?_

_-Moi je suis sage comme une image ! Répondis-je._

_Seth faillit s'étouffer._

_-Quoi ? S'écria Paul._

_-Rien._

_-Aller raconte ce qu'elle a fait ! Ordonna presque mon loup._

_- Elle n'est pas facile à suivre. Elle passe son temps à bouger._

_-Je suis une fille dynamique qu'est ce que tu veux !_

_-Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé du temps ensemble ?_

_-Em m'a demandé de veiller sur elle parce qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec Stefanie._

_Paul serra les poings et fronça les sourcils._

_-Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise. Ricanais-je en lui pinçant la joue._

_Il grogna mais attrapa ma main qu'il serra dans la sienne._

_-Oh c'est mignon ! Se moqua Leah._

_Je lui tirai la langue :_

_-Attends que je m'occupe de ton cas et tu verras ! La prévins-je._

_Elle me sourit en retour._

_-Qu'est ce que tu prépares encore ?_

_-Je vais aider Leah à oublier Sam. Annonçais-je._

_-Tu vas faire quoi ? Cria-t-il._

_-Je vais l'aider à rencontrer un garçon !_

_Il secoua la tête._

_-Tu es impossible Asha._

_Je me levai et allai m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je l'embrassai sur la joue :_

_-Masi tu m'aimes bien quand même alors ce n'est pas grave. Souris-je._

_Il me serra contre lui pour toute réponse._

_-Tu vois c'est ça que j'aimerais vivre. Déclara Leah._

_-Comment ça ? Demanda Paul._

_-Je ne veux pas vivre un truc niai et mielleux mais un truc ou je peux être moi-même et avoir une relation simple mais tendre. Expliqua Leah._

_-Okay je prends note ! En gros tu veux sortir avec un imbécile ? Interrogeais-je._

_-Je ne suis pas un imbécile !_

_-Bien sur que si ! Mais là je ne parle pas de toi alors chut ! Lui ordonnais-je._

_-Non pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche._

_-De toute manière tu t'imprègne quand tu t'y attends le moins ! Décréta Paul._

_Je me rendis compte que Paul était un loup et donc pouvait s'imprégner d'une fille… Je perdis d'un coup l'envie de sourire._

_-Je crois que c'est le moment de lui dire. Dit Seth en voyant ma tête._

_-Bon si je n'ai pas le choix. Soupira Paul._

_Il se releva m'entrainant avec lui :_

_-Viens allons faire un tour._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que j'ai besoin de te parler._

_J'hochai la tête et on sortit de la chambre. Paul me guida vers un escalier de secours et ouvrit une petite porte. On sortit dehors et je frissonnai à cause du froid._

_- Bon posons-nous là !_

_Il s'assit sur une marche et me tira pour que je vienne à côté de lui._

_-Je peux te poser une question ? Commençais-je._

_-Bien sûr je t'écoute._

_-Tu t'es déjà imprégné ? Questionnais-je._

_-Oui. Il n'y a pas longtemps. Avoua Paul._

_Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je me repris._

_-Et elle est belle ?_

_-Oui. Elle a des yeux qui me font chavirer._

_-Et ? Elle est de la Push ?_

_-Oui et non._

_- Tu ne veux pas arrêter d'être mystérieux ! M'écriais-je._

_-C'est que je ne sais pas comment te parler. Si je suis parti de la Push c'est pour réfléchir. J'ai toujours rejeter l'imprégnation parce que je ne voulais pas changer ! Je ne voulais pas qu'une fille débarque et me fasse devenir tout mielleux et que je pense plus que par « nous » et non par « je ». Je ne voulais pas devenir un autre et changer totalement mon comportement. Et puis elle a débarqué dans ma vie et j'ai combattus contre mes envies de me rapprocher d'elle et pourtant il ya des fois où je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher d'être avec elle. Et je me suis éloigné pour réfléchir à si je décidai de la rayer de ma vie ou si je décidai de tenter le coup avec elle. Depuis trois semaines je n'arrive pas à me décider parce que je passe mon temps à penser à elle et le fait qu'elle me manque…. Dit ce dernier d'un seul souffle._

_-Et tu as décidé quoi ?_

_J'avais envie de pleurer mais je ne pus pas. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui._

_-Asha… Regarde-moi s'il te plait. Me supplia-t-il._

_Je tournai mon visage vers lui et plongeait dans ses yeux bruns si mystérieux… Il avança ses doigts vers mon visage et traça du bout des doits le contour de mes yeux :_

_-Tu sais que j'adore tes yeux… C'est tellement rare de voir une petite indienne aux yeux verts. Des petits yeux de chat._

_-Paul… Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça alors que t'es imprégné… Protestais-je._

_Il me sourit malicieusement._

_-Asha. La seule fille que j'ai rencontré ces dernier temps c'est toi… Annonça-t-il._

_Il me regarda attendant que je fasse le rapport._

_-Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es imprégné de moi ?_

_-Oui. Je ne voulais pas mais je ne contrôle pas ces choses là._

_-Et donc ça veut dire que je suis censée être ton âme sœur ? M'écriais-je ébahis._

_-Oui._

_-Et donc tu comptes faire quoi ? Me rayer de ta vie ?_

_-C'est pas à moi de choisir. Mais plutôt à toi. Moi je veux apprendre à te connaitre et voir ou tout ça peut nous mener._

_- Explique-moi ce que signifie vraiment une imprégnation ? Ca veut pas dire tomber amoureux directe ?_

_-Non c'est juste une attirance. Une très forte attirance. Mais non ce n'est pas de l'amour. L'amour ça viendra ou ça ne viendra pas selon ce qu'on va faire._

_-Donc c'est à nous de choisir si on essai ensemble ou si on se teste pas ? Questionnais-je.  
-A toi ! Moi je sais déjà. _

_-De toute manière maintenant que je suis projetée dans le monde des loups je sais qu'on se verra souvent alors autant tenter quelque chose._

_-Et puis tu m'aimes bien aussi ! Rajouta Paul avec un sourire._

_-Oui. J'aime t'embêter et ton sale caractère. Et j'aime la façon dont tu ma laisses être moi-même._

_-C'est extrêmement rare que quelqu'un aime mon caractère._

_-C'est pas que je l'aime mais c'est une partie de toi et puis je ne veux pas qu'une relation fasse que je change alors je ne te demanderai jamais de changer._

_-C'est gentil parce que de toute manière je ne le ferais pas._

_Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules._

_-Alors on apprend à se connaitre et après on voit ce qu'on fait ?_

_-C'est assez bien résumer la situation. Sourit-il._

_Je baillai et me relevai :_

_-Je vais au lit, je suis morte._

_-Tu connais le chemin ?_

_-Oui._

_-Je te rejoins après. Annonça-t-il._

_Je rejoignis la chambre et Leah me sauta dessus :_

_-Alors ? Cria-t-elle._

_-Alors quoi ? Fis-je comme si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait._

_-Il t'a dit quoi ?_

_-On a parlé et je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant que Mr. Sale type s'est imprégné de moi. _

_-Oui tout le monde était au courant personne ne peut cacher quelque chose à l'alpha. Et quand l'Alpha le sait alors tout le monde le sait._

_-Donc je suis la dernière au courant._

_-Et on faillit lâcher la bombe plusieurs fois avec Em. Précisa Seth._

_-Et moi ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu as dis !_

_-On va juste apprendre à se connaitre et après on verra. Avouais-je._

_-Paulo va se casser ! Applaudi Leah._

_Je secouai la tête :_

_-Je vais me coucher je suis morte. Annonçais-je._

_Je me couchai et m'enfouis sous la couette en frissonnant. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir tellement j'avais froids._

_- Hey il n'y a pas un loup qui veut bien me tenir chaud avant que je ne meurs d'hypothermie ! Murmurais-je._

_Je sentis le lit s'affaisser sous le poids d'une personne. Deux bras chauds et musclés encerclèrent ma taille et je me callai contre la chaleur rassurante de Paul._

_-Tu aurais le dire plus tôt que tu avais froids._

_Je me blottis contre lu :_

_- Tais-toi et dors ! Ordonnais-je._

_Il me mordit gentiment l'épaule pour me dire qu'il n'aimait pas que je lui parle comme ça. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui._

_Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir. Je me sentais tellement bien et vraiment à ma place._

_**Et voilà.**_

_**Merci **_


	8. Chapter 8 Virée entre filles

**Mcgregor Café :**

**Bonjour **

**Je suis encore désolé de ne pas avoir publié le week-end dernier.**

**J'ai encore eu une panne d'inspiration et en plus j'ai été malade.**

**Merci pour les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8 : Virée entre filles.**

_-Asha ? Chuchota une voix à mon oreille._

_Je me blottis contre le torse de Paul et contre sa chaleur._

_-Asha ? Répéta-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille doucement._

_Je grommelais ne voulant pas me réveiller ni bouger. J'étais tellement bien calée et bien installée._

_-Je sais que tu m'entends ! Souffla ce dernier._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grognais-je._

_-Je dois aller patrouiller._

_-Mais il est tôt ! Protestais-je._

_-Et alors ? Je suis en mission ici et je dois bosser !_

_-Même si tu as une jolie fille dans ton lit ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers lui._

_Il encra son regard dans le mien et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts._

_-Ca rend les choses plus difficiles mais je dois aller surveiller le groupe de vampire. Je suis obligé d'y aller._

_Il posa son doigt sur ma lèvre et traça le contour de ma bouche :_

_-J'ai envie de rester près de toi mais je dois aller bosser. Soupira ce dernier._

_-Aller va je ne te retiens pas !_

_Il me sourit et embrassa mon front. Il quitta le lit et je sentis tout de suite le froid de la pièce._

_-Paulo ? L'appelais-je._

_Il se retourna vers moi avant de passer le pas de la porte :_

_-Donne moi au moins un pull ou un truc pour ne pas que je meurs de froid si tu ne veux pas jouer les chauffages ! Annonçais-je._

_Le jeune garçon me sourit et revient sur ses pas et me lança un t-shirt à lui._

_-Je suppose que lui non plus je ne vais pas le récupérer ? Ria-t-il._

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Souris-je en enfilant le t-shirt par-dessus le mien._

_Il secoua la tête puis quitta la chambre. Je savais de quoi il me parlait, il m'avait laissé un de ses pulls lors de notre dernière rencontre et il était toujours sous mon oreiller car j'adorai son odeur. Ce pull je n'avais aucune intention de lui rendre._

_Avant de me recoucher je fis un rapide tour de la pièce des yeux : Leah dormait sur le canapé et Seth était endormis sur le canapé. Les loups avaient le don de s'endormir n'importe où ! Moi je n'aurais pas pus dormir sur le fauteuil. Je me rendormis et ne fus réveillée que quand Seth tomba du fauteuil dans un gros « BOUM »._

_Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit et je souris en voyant Leah relever son frère en le rouspétant de faire trop de bruit._

_-C'est bon Seth peut retomber quand il veut je suis réveillée ! Annonçais-je._

_Leah sursauta et relâcha Seth qui retomba lourdement sur le sol._

_-Merci Leah ! Râla le frangin._

_Je me levai pour aller aider Doudou à se relever :_

_-Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée ! S'excusa L'indienne avec une petite moue._

_-T'excuse pas tu n'y es pour rien ! Riais-je doucement._

_-Ne t'en fais pas Leah est comme ça avec toi parce qu'elle ne sait pas sur quelle pied danser avec toi. Elle a peur de faire une bourde avec toi. Elle a trop l'habitude d'être avec des garçons. Précisa Seth._

_-Des sales gosses sans manières ! Rajouta Leah._

_-Moi je suis une solitaire et c'est que quand j'ai rencontré Embry que je me suis sociabilisée. Et puis je pense qu'une journée entre fille va nous faire du bien !_

_-Tu veux vraiment qu'on passe une journée rien que toute les deux ? Aujourd'hui ? S'étonna l'indienne._

_-Oui j'ai besoin de me détendre et de passer du temps avec une fille autre que ma mère ou ma sœur. Fis-je en lui souriant._

_-Et tu as prévue de lui faire subir quoi ? Interrogea Doudou._

_-Je ne sais pas encore. Je pense aller chez le coiffeur d'abord. Répondis-je._

_-Tu vas redonner vie à ma sœur ?_

_-Je suis si terne que ça ? Grogna Leah visiblement vexée._

_-Non on va juste te redonner une autre vie. Te montrer une autre toi !_

_Leah me regarda pour me jauger :_

_-Bon je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser ! Répliqua-t-elle._

_-Et je ne peux pas vous accompagner ? J'aimerais voir ça !_

_-Doudou tu sais ce que veux dire sortit entre fille ? Demandais-je comme si je parlais à un petit enfant._

_-Mais je suis une fille ! Ria Seth._

_Leah le frappa gentiment en le traitant d'imbécile._

_-Je vais prendre une douche et après on file ! Annonçais-je._

_L'indienne hocha la tête et je filai sous la douche puis je me rhabillais sans remettre le t-shirt de Paul même si j'avais envie de garder l'odeur du loup avec moi toute la journée. Je fouillais dans le sac de Paul et je lui pris un autre pull que j'enfilais._

_-Aller on y va !_

_- On n'attend pas le retour de Paul ? Questionna Doudou._

_-Non, je le verrais ce soir. Répondis-je._

_-Passez une bonne journée alors ! S'écria Seth._

_On descendit jusqu'au parking et on prit la voiture de Leah :_

_-Je conduis jusqu'où ? Questionna-t-elle._

_-On retourne à Seattle, enfin si tu veux bien ?_

_- Oui ce n'est pas loin ! Fit celle-ci._

_Au bout de cinq minutes Leah reprit la parole :_

_-Alors vue que nous sommes parties pour une virée entre fille parlons sérieusement._

_-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demandais-je en me callant contre mon siège pour regarder l'indienne en face._

_-Devine ? Ria-t-elle._

_-Paul ?_

_-Bien joué !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demandais-je._

_-Tu ressens quoi pour lui ? J'ai toujours voulus savoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du miroir ! J'ai la version des loups et non celle des empreintes._

_-Et je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas poser cette question à ta cousine ?_

_-Non. Ni à Kim. Elle passe son temps avec Jared et ce n'est pas une question que je voulais poser au couple mais juste à elle. Et puis je ne la connais pas. Alors qu'avec toi je suis sûr que tu seras franche._

_-C'est dommage que tu ne te sois pas liée avec les filles de la meute._

_-Oui._

_-Remarque je dis ça mais je n'ai jamais parlé avec Kim. Jared et moi on ne s'aime pas vraiment._

_-Et pourtant c'est le meilleur ami de Paul._

_-Et oui. Je ne suis pas une fille facile et il n'a pas été cool avec moi alors je ne ferais pas d'effort._

_-Même pour Paul ?_

_-Je ne changerai pas pour lui et je ne le ferais pas changer pour moi._

_-Et pourtant il n'a pas un caractère facile le gosse !_

_-Je sais mais c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie aussi. Il est lui et puis s'il n'avait pas un sale caractère ça ne serait pas pareil. Je pense que je suis attirée par des Bad-boys._

_-Moi je préfère les mecs un peu plus calme et plus tendre. Mais bon je n'avais jamais vue Paul comme ça. Hier avec toi je l'ai vue tendre et attentionné._

_-Je dirai qu'il baisse un peu sa carapace avec moi. Mais ce n'est que le début._

_- ?_

_-On ne se connait pas encore. Moi ce que je veux c'est qu'on puisse se parler sans crainte et sans complexe._

_-Oui je comprends. Alors la réponse à ma question ?_

_-La première fois que je l'ai vue c'était dans la forêt sous sa forme de loup. J'ai tout de suite été hypnotisée par lui. Surtout par ses yeux… J'ai plongé dedans et j'avais l'impression de plonger en lui. J'ai ressentis le besoin d'être près de lui. Après je l'ai vue sous sa forme humaine et j'ai été charmée par son physique. Pour moi c'est le plus beau mec que je n'ai jamais vue ! Il avait tout pour me plaire._

_-Mais il y a un mais ?_

_-J'ai tout de suite eu un aperçut de son sale caractère mais en vrai j'ai vue plus profond que ça. J'ai vue son fond entre deux paroles froides. Et de file en aiguille je me suis rapprochée de lui. Je me sens attirée par lui autant physiquement que mentalement. J'aime être près de lui et j'ai envie de savoir tout sur lui. C'est une attirance mais tu vois je le pressens que ça peut aller beaucoup plus loin._

_-C'est l'imprégnation. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble._

_-Pour le moment je ne dirais pas que je suis amoureuse mais je suis attirée et je l'aime bien. On va y aller en douceur pour apprendre à se connaitre et avoir une complicité._

_-C'est vrai qu'avoir une complicité c'est important. Je pouvais parler en étant moi avec Sam._

_-Je ne veux pas paraitre indiscrète et si tu ne veux pas me répondre tu ne le fais pas. Commençais-je._

_-Tu veux que te parle de mon histoire avec Sam ? Me coupa cette dernière._

_-Curiosité mal placée ! Grimaçais-je._

_-Je n'en parle jamais. Enfaite je n'en ais jamais parlé à quelqu'un._

_-Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrais._

_-Je préférerais t'en parler quand je ne serais plus au volant de ma voiture ! Je ne veux pas avoir d'accident. Et puis si je t'abime Paul va me tuer ! Sourit-elle._

_-Hé je ne suis pas un objet ! Protestais-je._

_On arriva sur Seattle et on se gara sur une place près du centre ville._

_-Coiffeur ?_

_-Petit déjeuné ? Proposais-je d'abord._

_-Je ne suis pas crésus ! Annonça Leah._

_-Moi non plus mais vue que je ne sors pas souvent j'ai quelques économies. Et puis aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'en profiter avec toi._

_-Je ne veux pas me sentir redevable envers toi._

_-T'inquiète je le fais avec plaisir ! Et puis je ne vais pas dépenser tout mon argent non plus ! Souris-je._

_-La prochaine sortie qu'on va faire alors c'est moi qui paye._

_-Ca marche !_

_On alla s'asseoir dans un petit café assez mignon. Un café familiale avec une allure de resto de film qui me plaisait beaucoup._

_-Alors je vais devoir me dévoiler je crois ! S'exclama Leah._

_-Tu n'es pas obligée mais j'aimerais savoir. Je suis un peu trop curieuse et je sais que s'est un de mes gros défauts._

_-C'est à cause de ça que tu as découvert notre secret ?_

_-Disons que je n'aime pas ne pas savoir alors j'ai creusé._

_-Je pense que ton imprégnation avec Paul a du encore plus te pousser à savoir._

_-Oui sans doute._

_L'indienne prit une gorgée de son café puis prit une grande inspiration :_

_-Sam à toujours été mon voisin. Il était plus âgé mais on a joué ensemble quand on était petit. Il a été mon confident quand j'étais enfant alors c'est tout naturellement que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble._

_-C'est vrai que quand on connait une personne toute sa vie ça créé des liens. Des vrais liens. Je connais ça avec mon frère adoptif Caliban. On a traversé les épreuves ensemble et on ça nous a beaucoup rapproché._

_-Ca à été plus dur quand il est devenu un loup. Il s'est éloigné de moi et j'ai ramé pour le récupérer. Quand j'ai crus que je l'avais de nouveau à moi Emily est arrivée. Elle est ma cousine et on s'entendait vraiment très bien toute les deux. Elle était ma confidente et ma meilleure amie. Puis elle a croisé le regard de mon petit copain et d'abord je ne l'ai pas vue mais j'ai finis par comprendre au bout d'un certain temps que mon copain était tombé sous le charme de ma cousine du jour au lendemain._

_-Et puis tu ne savais pas le truc loup ?_

_-Non à cette époque j'ai été larguée, détruite, perdue. Puis j'ai finis par muter et comprendre n'empêche que la pilule à toujours du mal à passer. Ma cousine et mon copain. Ma confidente et mon première amour….Murmura Leah les larmes aux yeux._

_Je posai ma main sur la sienne et serrai ses doigts dans les miens pour la rassurer et pour lui montrer que j'étais là pour la soutenir._

_-Je ne peux pas dire que je comprenne parce que moi niveau garçon je suis pire qu'une débutante. Mais par contre pour se sentir perdue, larguée et détruite je connais. Souris-je._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petite. Je suis la reine en ce qui concerne ce sentir mal et se sentir trahis et abandonnée._

_-Ah oui je suis désolée ! Souffla-t-elle et se fut son tour de me serrer la main._

_-Dans mon malheur j'ai quand même eu un grand bonheur. Je me suis fais adoptée par la famille Mcgregor et j'ai eu le droit d'avoir des parents géniaux, un frère jumeau et une petite sœur adorable._

_-Donc c'est une façon contournée de me dire que dans ma douleur je vais finir par trouver un bonheur. Sourit l'indienne._

_-En quelque sorte oui. Mais comme dirait Cal c'est un long chemin qu'on doit traverser la tête haute._

_-Cal a l'air d'être un grand sage !_

_-Un grand sage quand il le veut mais il est beaucoup plus sociable que moi et aime la compagnie des femmes._

_-Des jumeaux opposés ?_

_-Oui mais c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien. Souris-je._

_-Les opposés s'attirent ! Approuva Leah._

_On finit notre petit déjeuné en parlant de tout et de rien dans la bonne humeur. Leah est une jeune fille vraiment remarquable. Elle était un peu bourrue du fait de trainer sans cesse avec des garçons, mais elle était vraiment sympa et je m'entendais bien avec elle. On était deux solitaires et puis on avait toute les deux un passé pas facile facile. Après notre petit déjeuné tranquillement on a prit le chemin du coiffeur :_

_-Prête à changer de coiffure ? Lui demandais-je._

_-Tout dépend de la coiffure. Je veux garder les cheveux courts parce que c'est plus facile pour mon état de louve. Expliqua cette dernière._

_-Ok mais là tu à plus une coupe à la garçonne sans te vexer hein !_

_-Je sais je me suis coupée les cheveux toute seule devant mon miroir sur un coup de tête. Avant j'avais les cheveux aussi long que toi ! Répondit-elle._

_-On va demander à re-féminiser tout ça alors !_

_Elle me sourit doucement puis on entra dans un petit coiffeur dans le même quartier que le café._

_-C'est partis ! Fis-je._

_Leah choisit une coiffure féminine mais avec du caractère. Elle décida de se faire une mèche plus longue qui lui barrait le front d'une couleur marron rouge qui fait ressortir le marron claire de ses yeux. Et puis ses cheveux sont toujours aussi courts mais la coiffure lui va vraiment bien._

_-Tu crois que mon pelage va devenir un peu rouge ! Ria Leah de très bonne humeur._

_-Si ça le fait sérieusement je veux voir ça !_

_Elle me prit par le bras et ce fut elle qui me guida vers une boutique :_

_-Je connais une boutique pas loin d'ici. C'est une petite boutique indienne que m'a fait découvrir Sam. Elle est vraiment bien. Je ne voulais pas y revenir depuis que j'ai cassé avec Sam mais je veux vraiment y avoir un bon souvenir sans lui pour pouvoir y revenir plus souvent. Déclara-t-elle._

_-Je suis pressée de voir cette boutique alors._

_C'est vrai que la boutique était vraiment bien et chaleureuse. Il y avait des livres et des accessoires comme des bijoux, montre ou sacs. Le vendeur était un indien ténébreux et très mignon qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine._

_-Bonjour mes demoiselles ! Salua-t-il._

_Je souris en voyant qu'il regarda Leah intensément et qu'il semblait la trouver à son gout._

_-Bonjour ! Murmura Leah un peu gênée._

_-Salut ! Souris-je._

_-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il._

_-On aimerait trouver des bracelets. Dis-je._

_Il nous montra plusieurs sortes de bracelets et je vis Leah rougir plusieurs fois quand le jeune homme touchait son poignet en lui faisant essayer les différents bracelets. On acheta deux bracelets indiens tressés de couleur beige et marron. Des sortes de bracelets qui scelleraient notre début d'amitié._

_-Sans paraitre indiscrète je pourrais savoir votre prénom ? Interrogeais-je pour mon amie._

_-Marc et vous ?_

_-Asha et elle c'est Leah ! M'écriais-je._

_-Enchantée ! Murmura cette dernière._

_Le jeune homme lui sourit et l'indienne baissa les yeux._

_On sortit de la boutique et je me penchai et la prit par le bras :_

_-Alors ? Il est craquant hein ? Riai-je._

_Elle me frappa le bras et ria mais ne répondit pas._

_-Aller il a du charme !_

_-Mais je ne suis pas prête à sortir avec quelqu'un ! Je pense encore à Sam…_

_-Je sais mais rien ne t'empêche de faire connaissance et après d'aviser._

_-Oui._

_-Et puis il te suffit d'être claire avec lui et de lui dire que tu as du mal à oublier ton ex mais que tu veux tourner la page !_

_-Et après il va partir en courant ! Soupira-t-elle._

_-Pas forcément, il a l'air gentil ! Et puis au moins tu vois que tu peux plaire à quelqu'un d'autre que le grand chef loup !_

_Elle me sourit._

_-Merci._

_-De rien ! Je m'amuse aussi !_

_On passa le reste de la matinée à rire et à discuter tout en passant dans différentes boutiques. On ne s'attarda pas dans les boutiques de fringues on n'aimait pas ça ni l'une ni l'autre. On s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant pour le repas et là aussi on finit par se faire draguer par le serveur._

_-Tu vois que les garçons sont tous à tes pieds ! Pouffais-je._

_-Arrête celui là c'est à toi qu'il faisait les yeux doux ! Contra Leah._

_-Mais non ! Et en plus ce n'est pas Paul ! Il n'a pas de beaux yeux bruns dans lequel j'ai envie de plonger._

_Leah sourit et je pouffais de rire comme une gamine._

_-Tu es trop mignonne quand tu parles de lui ! J'avais déjà vu les effets de l'imprégnation mais je les préfère chez toi ! Je suis sûr que tu reste toi-même mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'apprécier ! _

_-C'est Paul qui me rend comme ça. J'y peux rien en faite ! Soupirais-je._

_-C'est un truc de loup._

_-Vive les loups alors ! Ricanais-je._

_Leah me frappa le bras._

_-Ne te moque pas j'en fais partis moi aussi !_

_On quitta le restaurant ensemble et on finit par atterrir dans un institut de beauté._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fou là ? Questionnais-je._

_-Aucune idée ! Ria-t-elle._

_Je me sentais légère et je me sentais bien J'avais envie de rire et de m'amuser. On est quand même entrée dans le centre et on a demandé un soin du corps, une manucure et un massage._

_Je crois que le serveur ne nous a pas servit que de la boisson sans alcool._

_-Je crois que le serveur a foutus de l'alcool dans nos verres ! Riais-je._

_L'indienne explosa de rire mais ne dit plus rien. Je crois que pour le moment tout nous passait au dessus de la tête et qu'on avait jute envie de s'amuser._

_On a beaucoup rit toute les deux et on a aussi beaucoup parlé. Je crois que sous l'effet de l'alcool je lui ai confié des choses que je n'avais dites à personne et qu'elle a fait de même avec moi._

_A la fin de la journée on est repassée à la petite boutique indienne et Leah s'est jetée littéralement sur le vendeur pour l'embrasser. Elle a aussi prit son numéros dans la foulée. On est ressortit de la boutique écroulée de rire l'une sur l'autre :_

_-waouh ! Je ne croyais pas que tu allais le faire ! M'écriais-je en sautillant sur place._

_-Je devais me lancer sinon j'allais regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait !_

_-C'est vrai ! Mais quand même ! Même moi je n'aurais pas osé ! _

_On reprit la route doucement pour rentrer au motel :_

_-On se refait ça bientôt ? Proposa Leah._

_-Bien sûr ! M'écriais-je._

_On arriva au Motel et on retrouva les garçons affalés devant la télé. Ils se retournèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Les yeux des garçons s'écarquillèrent en voyant Leah. Je me retournais vers elle et je compris leur étonnement. Leah avait un grand sourire et elle semblait rayonnante et puis la nouvelle coiffure la rendait plus lumineuse et plus vivante._

_-Waouh ! Tu es magnifique Leah ! S'écria Seth choqué._

_-Je suis obligé de lui donner raison ! Approuva Paul._

_Le grand gaillard se tourna vers moi et il me sauta dessus :_

_-Merci ! Cria-t-il en me serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces._

_-J'ai pas fais grand-chose ! Ris-je._

_-Si elle a été superbe ! Elle m'a montré que même si j'ai mal la vie continue ! S'écria Leah._

_Seth me relâcha et alla embrasser sa sœur._

_-Tu pourrais même avoir une histoire avec Marc ! Rajoutais-je._

_-Marc ? S'étonna Paul._

_-Un beau vendeur d'une boutique indienne qui a craqué sur Leah ! Expliquais-je._

_La jeune fille me fit un clin d'œil et j'explosais de rire sans aucune raison. Je crois que mon état d'ébriété est pire que le sien._

_-Et bas on dirait que vous avez passé une bonne journée ! Sourit Paul._

_-Oui, je pense qu'on va devenir amie avec ton empreinte ! Affirma Leah._

_-Je suis doublement mal foutus alors ! Soupira mon loup._

_Je m'approchai de lui et me blottis contre son torse. Paul encercla ma taille de ses bras et embrassa mon front :_

_-Bonjour toi ! Dit ce dernier._

_-Vous avez passé une bonne journée entre mec ? Demandais-je._

_-Oui. Mais j'aurais préféré te voir avant que vous partiez !_

_-C'est toi qui m'a abandonné en pleine nuit ! Protestais-je._

_-Mais moi je t'ai laissé un t-shirt !_

_-Et moi je t'ai laissé Seth ! Riais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou._

_-Et je ne veux avoir à faire dans vos trucs de couple ! S'écria Doudou derrière nous._

_Je souris et Paul chuchota à mon oreille :_

_-Tu vois Seth n'étais pas là pour moi !_

_J'embrassai sa joue :_

_-Désolée !_

_Paul me relâcha et prit ses clefs de voiture._

_-Je te ramène ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Et Seth ?_

_-Je rentre plus tard ! Je reste un peu avec ma sœur ! Répliqua-t-il._

_-Bon et moi je crois qu'il faut que je rentre avant qu'Embry et mes parents pètent un câble !_

_-En parlant de lui il a appelé quatre fois ! M'informa Paul._

_-Je le rappellerais ce soir._

_-On se revoit bientôt ! Sourit Leah en me prenant dans ses bras._

_-Avec plaisir ! Je veux avoir des nouvelles de toi !_

_-Moi aussi, de toute manière j'en aurais de la part de Paul !_

_-Vraie !_

_Je l'embrassai sur la joue puis fis de même avec Seth._

_On prit la voiture de Paul._

_-Je suis content que tu t'entendes bien avec Leah._

_-Moi aussi, elle est vraiment super ! Et puis elle me comprend tellement bien. Elle a perdu son père et son premier amour._

_-Tu as perdus ton premier amour ? Questionna Paul._

_-Non, j'ai perdu mes deux parents._

_-Des gens formidables pour avoir mis au monde une fille comme toi ! Susurra mon loup._

_-Je ne sais pas, je ne les ais pas vraiment connus. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais quatre ans._

_-Et moi je te dis qu'ils étaient formidables._

_-Merci. Dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne._

_-De rien ma petite ! Sourit-il._

_-Je ne suis pas petite de toute façon. Protestais-je._

_-Par rapport à moi si. Affirma Paul._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant._

_-Tu sais Asha moi aussi j'ai perdue ma mère. Fit ce dernier._

_-Quand ? Demandais-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne._

_-Il y a deux ans presque au même moment que les parents des Clearwater. _

_-Et ton père ? Questionnais-je._

_-Il et partit quand j'étais petit. Je ne me souviens même pas à quoi il ressemble ni même quel est son nom._

_-Aïe. Deux âmes torturées alors ? Soupirais-je._

_-Et oui. Mais je vais bien._

_-Moi aussi, j'ai réussis à me faire à l'idée et maintenant je suis une pure et dure Mcgregor._

_-C'est vraiment géniale que tu te sois fais adopter par les Mcgregor._

_-La famille idéale. Souris-je._

_-En faite je suis content que la vie t'ai porté jusqu'à moi. Me confia-t-il._

_-Moi aussi._

_Il me serra la main et porta mes doigts à ses lèvres et les embrassa tendrement._

_-Tu rentres quand ? Interrogeais-je._

_-Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis partie pour réfléchir et j'ai réfléchis mais je ne peux pas laisser Leah seule._

_-Je comprends. Tu es un preux chevalier et le preux chevalier ne laisse pas une fille seule. Le taquinais-je._

_-Je ne suis pas vraiment un preux chevalier mais si tu veux je le serrais pour toi._

_-Je suis pressée que tu rentres à la maison et qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble et apprendre à se connaitre._

_-Moi aussi._

_[…]_

_PDV Inconnu :_

_Une mission de routine._

_On savait que les loups nous surveillaient alors on faisait la même chose de notre côté._

_Caché sur ma branche d'arbre je regardai le motel._

_Et là je l'ai vu … Elle… De grands yeux verts… Des cheveux bruns caramel qui lui tombaient librement sur les épaules. Un sourire aux lèvres… Elle…_

_J'eu un moment d'absence… _

_Elle m'intriguait…. Elle m'appelait… Je la voulais près de moi. Il fallait que je l'ais près de moi. Il fallait que je l'approche d'une manière ou d'une autre…_

_Je savais qui elle était._

_Elle était à moi._

_ASHA._

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci de me lire.**_

_**Bisous.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Un petit problème

_**Mcgregor Café :**_

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre ^^**

**Merci de me lire et de suivre les aventures d'Asha.**

**Merci pour les reviews**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir publié ce week-end mais je n'ai pas eu le temps:/**

**Bonne Lecture**

_**Chapitre 9 : Un petit problème.**_

_**« Tsss Tsss Tsss »**_

_Je me relevai sur un coude en cherchant mon portable sur ma table de nuit :_

_-Allô ? Murmurais-je encore endormis._

_-Salut toi !_

_-T'es sérieux ? Tu sais quel heure il est ? Râlais-je._

_-Oui ! Mais je voulais entendre ta voix avant de partir en patrouille._

_-Tu te la joue loveur ou quoi ? Grognais-je._

_-Oh mais c'est que tu es grognon quand on te réveille le matin ! Ria Paul._

_-Il est six heures du matin aussi Paulo !_

_-Oui et ?_

_-Pour moi il est tôt ! La prochaine fois je ne répondrais pas !_

_-Petite joueuse. Tu ne me demandes même pas pourquoi je t'appelle ?_

_-Tu viens de me dire que c'était pour entendre ma voix._

_-Sauf que comme moi tu sais que je ne suis pas un grand romantique mais plutôt un sale type !_

_-Je me disais aussi !_

_-Non j'appelle pour te dire qu'on rentre dans la soirée._

_-Tous les deux ?_

_-Non j'ai tué Leah et l'ai enterré dans le petit jardin derrière le motel !_

_-Oh mon dieu ! Attends je te rappelle ! Dis-je._

_-Tu me rappelles ?_

_-Oui le temps que j'appelle la police idiot ! Riais-je._

_-N'importe quoi Asha !_

_-Je sais Leah ne se serait pas fait assassiner par toi elle est trop intelligente !_

_-Tu insulte mon intelligence là ?_

_-Non, mais j'admire celle de Leah ! Contrais-je._

_-En parlant d'elle, elle est beaucoup plus heureuse depuis que vous êtes amies toutes les deux._

_-Moi aussi ça me fait du bien de parler avec une fille de temps en temps._

_-Parce que tu n'aimes pas parler avec moi ?_

_-Arrête de déformer ce que je dis idiot._

_-Bon d'accord je reformule ma question : Est-ce que tu aimes bien parler avec moi ?_

_-Je suis en train de faire quoi là ?_

_-Me traiter d'imbécile à chaque occasion !_

_-Je n'oserai pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas mon style !_

_-Mais oui bien sûr !_

_-Non sérieusement Paulo ! Evidement que j'aime parler avec toi sinon ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais envoyé balader._

_-Tu sais que tu me calmes ? Je me sens tellement bien quand je suis avec toi._

_-Moi aussi. Je suis pressée que tu rentres._

_-Ce soir. Et puis on s'est vu la semaine dernière._

_-Anti romantique ! Tu es vraiment un Anti romantique ! Normalement tu es censé me dire que je t'ai vraiment manquée et que tu as hâte de me voir._

_-Ah pardon ! Ria ce dernier._

_-Le pire c'est que tu n'es même pas désolé !_

_-Tu me connais je ne suis pas un romantique._

_-Non par contre un loveur ça oui !_

_-Hum ?_

_-J'ai parlé avec Embry et Seth de toi…_

_-Et ce n'était pas élogieux ?_

_-Disons que j'ai appris que tu avais eu beaucoup de femmes dans ta vie._

_-Des femmes qui n'ont pas compté pour moi. Enfin il y en a une qui a compté._

_-Qui ?_

_-Ma mère._

_-Tu sais que je n'aime pas les garçons qui jouent avec les filles._

_-Je sais. Mais moi tu m'aimes bien ? Questionna Paulo._

_Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me l'imaginer. A ce moment il devait se passer la main dans les cheveux tendu, appréhendant ma réponse._

_- Dis-moi Paul…._

_-Tout ce que tu veux ?_

_-Sincèrement tu te passes la main dans tes cheveux ? Demandais-je._

_Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement et rire doucement._

_-Asha ! Tu m'as foutus les jetons ! Et oui je me suis passé la main dans les cheveux._

_-J'en étais sûr ! Tu le fais quand tu es tendu._

_-Je le fais tout le temps Asha !_

_Je levai les yeux au ciel et me levai de mon lit._

_-Asha ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-On se voit ce soir ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je dois bosser au café après le lycée._

_-Et tu n'as pas un moment pour moi ?_

_-Je ne crois pas non ! Navrée._

_- De toute manière je n'aurais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour toi._

_-Truc de loup ?_

_-Oui on doit faire notre rapport au chef avec Leah._

_-Elle a parlé de Marc ?_

_-Elle ne me parle pas beaucoup ! Mais je crois qu'elle la revu plusieurs fois cette semaine._

_-Cool._

_-Elle t'en parlera quand vous vous verrez._

_-Ouaip. Passe me voir au café après ton rapport._

_-J'essayerai._

_-A ce soir alors. Faut que je me prépare là._

_-Ah le lycée !_

_-Et oui et si je ne me dépêche pas je vais être en retard ! Dis-je._

_-Alors je te laisse._

_-A plus tard Paulo._

_Je raccrochai juste pour avoir le dernier mot sinon jamais je n'aurais raccroché et on aurait continué à parler encore et encore. Je parlais tellement facilement avec lui._

_Je me dépêchais de me préparer pour le lycée sinon Cal allait partir sans moi._

_-Asha ! M'appela ce dernier en rentrant en trombe dans ma chambre._

_-Je suis presque prête ! M'écriais-je._

_-J'espère bien ! Je cherche un truc qui peut faire office de cadeau ! M'informa mon frère._

_-Tu veux offrir un cadeau à qui ? Demandais-je._

_-A une fille Asha ! A qui veux-tu que j'offre un cadeau ! Fit-il en m'envoyant une pichenette sur le front pour me signaler que je racontais vraiment n'importe quoi._

_-Parce que tu fais des cadeaux à tes pseudos copines maintenant ? M'étonnais-je. _

_-C'est l'anniversaire d'une fille de ma classe et je dois lui offrir un cadeau. Un pari stupide avec Quil. Mais j'avais oublié._

_-Poisson rouge !_

_-J'ai connu mieux comme insulte de ta part très chère ! Se moqua celui-ci._

_-Tu sais qu'un poisson rouge n'a aucune mémoire ?_

_-Non merci de m'instruire mais là je n'ai pas que ça à faire !_

_-Je te donne un truc potable si tu me dis c'est quoi ce pari idiot ! Marchandais-je._

_-Si j'arrive à offrir à Sarah un truc cool et qu'elle aime déjà ça me donnera plus de chance pour sortir avec elle et puis Quil a le droit à un gage !_

_-Elle aime quoi ta copine ?_

_-Aucune idée._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel :_

_-Je suis vraiment tombée sur des imbéciles avec toi et Paul ! Soufflais-je._

_Je cherchai dans ma boite à bijoux et je balançai un bracelet à mon frère. Un truc simple et soft qui je suis sûr plaira à une fille._

_-Merci ma chérie tu me sauves la vie ! Fit ce dernier en m'embrassant sur la joue et en partant en coup de vent._

_Je mis mes chaussures et pris mon sac puis descendis dans la cuisine._

_-Bonjour tout le monde ! Souris-je._

_Maman et Papa me firent un signe de tête et Steffi m'embrassa sur la joue._

_-Tu me sembles de très bonne humeur ce matin ! Dit Maman en me servant un verre de jus d'orange._

_-Oui ! Leah et Paul rentrent dans la journée. Expliquais-je._

_-Ah le fameux Paul !_

_-Il est comme Ambriie ? Demanda le lutin._

_-On peut dire ça comme ça ! Riais-je._

_-Tu nous le présenteras ? Questionna Papa._

_-Pas dans l'immédiat ! Bon je file avant que Cal y aille sans moi !_

_Je me dépêchai de rejoindre la voiture où mon jumeau m'attendait en pianotant sur le volant de la voiture._

_-Je suis là !_

_-Toujours en retard Asha ! Je vais t'acheter un réveil pour ton anniversaire ! Décréta Caliban._

_-Et un bracelet !_

_-Et un bracelet et pleins de bisous ! Rajouta ce dernier._

_Il démarra la voiture et la sensation revient. Depuis que j'étais rentrée de Seattle j'avais souvent l'impression qu'on m'observait. Que quelqu'un m'épiait dans l'ombre observant mes moindres faits et gestes. Et pourtant j'avais beau regarder autour de moi je ne voyais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire._

_Je regardai autour de moi cherchant à voir quelque chose d'anormal. Peut être que les loups étaient dans les parages et gardaient un œil sur moi à la demande de Paul. Il va falloir que je lui pose la question et qu'ils arrêtent ça parce que ça me fait peur. Comme à chaque fois mon corps fut prit d'un frisson et j'eu froid._

_-Cal ?_

_-Asha. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mon comportement mais pouvoir donner un gage à Quil vaut le coup non ? S'écria-t-il avant même que je pose ma question._

_-Oui c'est pour ça que je t'ai donné mon bracelet sinon je ne l'aurais pas fais ! Solidarité féminine oblige. Souris-je._

_-Cal ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu n'as pas la sensation d'être surveiller ? Questionnais-je au bout d'un moment._

_-D'être surveillé ? Asha ? Un truc ne va pas ? Paniqua mon frère._

_-Non rien. Je dois me faire des idées… J'ai juste comme l'impression que quelqu'un me regarde. Mais je crois que je me fais des idées._

_-Tu en as parlé à Embry ?_

_-Non il va paniquer à mort si je lui dis ça !_

_-Et bien si tu as de nouveau l'impression vient me voir ou parles en à Em !_

_-Oui. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est rien. Je suis sûre que c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps._

_-Peut être mais je préfère que tu me dises si ça recommence. Ca me rassurera._

_J'hochai la tête. Je n'aurai peut être pas du lui en parler mais ça me faisait un peu peur. J'avais l'impression d'être épier et je n'aimais pas qu'on m'observe. Si on n'avait envie de me regarder autant le faire en face._

_-Alors comme ça j'ai entendus que Paul rentrait aujourd'hui. J'aurais enfin le plaisir de voir à quoi il ressemble._

_-Sans doute. Il va peut être passé ce soir au café si le cœur lui en dit !_

_-J'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble._

_-Il est ténébreux. L'informais-je._

_-Genre Bad boys ?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu sais j'ai entendu parler de lui. Un vrai bourreau des cœurs et d'après Quil il se met très facilement en colère. Tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas être violent ? Interrogea ce dernier._

_-Tu sais que s'il était violent jamais je ne le laisserai approcher._

_-Je veux juste te protéger. C'est la première fois que ma petite sœurette chérie a un coup de cœur alors je veux te protéger._

_Je me penchai pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime !_

_Il me sourit et on se dépêcha de rejoindre notre salle de cours avant la deuxième sonnerie. On était encore en retard._

_Je rejoignis Embry dans notre coin._

_-Salut Gaillard !_

_-Hey Gamine ! Encore en retard ! C'est le retour de Paul qui t'a émoustillé ? Ricana Em en se moquant de moi._

_-Ahahaha mais c'est que tu as mangé un clown aujourd'hui ! Râlais-je._

_-Non j'ai fais l'école du rire ! Tu devrais t'inscrire toi aussi._

_-Pff !_

_Je lui tournai le dos et me concentrai sur mon cours. J'hésitai à lui parler de mon appréhension d'être surveillée. Soit il allait se foutre de moi parce que ce n'est que les loups qui veillent sur moi à distance parce que je suis l'empreinte de Paul. Ou alors il va se mettre à flipper comme un malade parce que ce n'est pas les loups. Mais moi-même je n'arrive pas à savoir si mes inquiétudes sont fondées ou si mon imagination me joue des tours. Le mieux pour le moment c'est de ne rien dire et de voir si la sensation revient._

_[…]_

_-Je crois que tu as une surprise ! Déclara Embry en posant son bras sur mes épaules._

_-Une surprise ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Oui. Allez vient ! Me pressa-t-il._

_Devant le lycée il y avait un groupe de lycéens enfin surtout de lycéennes qui murmuraient et chuchotaient._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogeais-je._

_-Un regroupement ? Proposa Em sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_-Arrêtes avec tes bêtises ! Grognais-je._

_Embry nous fit passer à travers le groupe et j'esquissais un sourire en voyant Paul appuyé contre sa voiture en mode beau gosse._

_-C'est qui ce mec ! Entendis-je._

_Paul me fit un énorme sourire et il me fit signe de venir vers lui._

_-Si tu veux venir me voir tu bouges ! Lui dis-je._

_Il grogna et fit un signe à Embry qui comme le méchant garnement qu'il était me poussa pour que je m'écroule dans les bras de Paul. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me serra contre lui :_

_-Tu es fière de toi, hein ? Demandais-je en lui souriant._

_-Evidement ! Ria-t-il._

_Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et fit mine de l'embrasser mais au dernier moment je lui mordis le lobe d'oreille. _

_-Aïe ! grogna-t-il._

_-Salut Paul ! Fit Em derrière nous._

_J'en profitai pour me faufiler loin de Paul pour éviter sa vengeance. _

_-Tu es passé voir Sam ? Demanda Embry._

_-Pas encore mais Leah y est ! Je suis juste passé voir Asha avant d'y aller._

_-Tu es passé frimer devant le lycée tu veux dire ! Me moquais-je._

_-Oui c'est vrai je suis tellement beau ! Fit ce dernier en passant sa main dans ses cheveux._

_-Pff je te laisse frimer devant les filles et moi je rentre chez moi !_

_Je commençai à partir et je croisai le regard de Cal._

_-Yo frangin ! M'écriais-je._

_-Alors c'est lui Paul ! Sourit-il._

_-Et oui ! Le sale type !_

_Paul passa son bras autour de mes épaules et regarda mon frère par en dessous :_

_-Paul ! Se présenta-t-il un peu menacent._

_-Caliban Mcgregor. Le jumeau d'Asha. S'écria mon frère._

_Paul se détendit d'un coup._

_-Enchanté ! Fit ce dernier._

_-Ah les hommes ! Soupirais-je._

_-Tu restes un peu ou je te ramène ? Demanda Cal._

_-Je rentre je dois bosser au café ce soir. Annonçais-je._

_-Tu m'abandonnes ? Bouda Paul._

_-Sans aucun remord ! Souris-je._

_Paul se pencha et embrassa ma joue :_

_-A plus tard petite peste ! Murmura-t-il._

_Je le suivis du regard le temps qu'il monte dans sa voiture et qu'il disparaisse au bout du chemin._

_-Alors ton impression ? Interrogeais-je en me retournant vers mon frangin._

_-Et bas il a l'air très attaché à toi. J'ai trouvé adorable qu'il soit jaloux de moi._

_-Jaloux est un bien grand mot._

_-Non mais j'ai vu qu'il t'appréciait et qu'il t'aimait vraiment pour toi parce qu'il a rien dit quand tu as fais ta méchante._

_-Je fais toujours ma méchante avec lui parce qu'il le fait aussi._

_-En tout cas de ma première impression je pense qu'il est parfait pour toi. Affirma celui-ci._

_-Ravi de l'entendre._

_On travailla au café jusqu'à tard dans la soirée :_

_-Asha ? M'appela Emily._

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu veux venir avec moi je rentre et il doit y avoir toute la bande ! Et puis Paul te ramènera après._

_-Je demande à mon père et je te redis._

_-C'est bon Asha tu peux y aller mais ne rentres pas trop tard. Entendis-je papa._

_- Les conversations privées ça existe par ici ? Criais-je._

_-Non ! Répondit Cal en riant._

_-Vous savez que vous êtes une famille bizarre ? Sourit Emily._

_-On sait et on l'accepte ! S'écrièrent papa et Cal en même temps._

_-Bienvenue chez les Mcgregor ! Rajoutais-je en souriant._

_Emily sourit et on quitta la maison._

_-On y va à pied on n'est pas loin. Annonça-t-elle._

_-Sam est d'accord ? M'étonnais-je._

_-Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Fit celle-ci._

_-Moi non plus ! Souris-je._

_Elle me prit par le bras et on avança sur un petit chemin._

_-C'est un truc de loup mais ils ont tendance à surprotéger leur empreinte. Déclara-t-elle._

_-J'ai crus le comprendre oui._

_-Mais bon on vit dans un monde dangereux !_

_-Sauf que l'on n'est pas en sucre ! Et je suppose qu'on peut veiller sur nous toute seule au moins dans la réserve non ? Dis-je._

_-Oui mais on ne changera pas nos loups ! Ria Emily._

_On prit un petit chemin pas beaucoup éclairé et je sursautai en sentant de nouveau la sensation d'être observé._

_-Asha ? Chuchota Emily doucement comme si elle aussi sentait quelque chose._

_-Je crois que quelqu'un nous observe… Murmurais-je._

_-Tu le sens toi aussi ? Questionna-t-elle._

_-Oui._

_On s'arrêta un instant et on chercha autour de nous mais rien ne semblait bouger._

_-Dépêchons-nous ! S'exclama cette dernière._

_On courut presque sur le reste du chemin et la sensation d'être observée ne me quitta pas._

_-Sam ? Appela Emily alors qu'on était à quelque maison de la sienne._

_Quelque seconde après Sam et Jared débarquèrent au pas de course._

_-Emily ? Fit Sam en prenant sa copine dans ses bras._

_-Sam je crois que quelqu'un nous observait avec Asha. Murmura-t-elle._

_-Jared va chercher Paul, Embry et Seth et aller voir ça ! Ordonna le chef._

_Sam prit le visage d'Emily entre ses doigts et la regarda sous toutes les coutures :_

_-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il._

_-Oui. Répondit la jeune femme._

_- Je ne crois pas que le « voyeur » en est après Emily ! Annonçais-je._

_Les deux se retournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement._

_-Asha ! S'écria Emily._

_-Rentrons et allons parler de tout ça au calme ! Ordonna l'alpha._

_On rentra dans la maison et on alla au salon où étaient assis Leah, Kim, Jacob et Quil. Leah se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur moi :_

_-Asha tu vas bien ? Questionna-t-elle._

_Je la serrai contre moi :_

_-Impeccable ! Répliquais-je._

_-Oui ou pas ! Me coupas Emily._

_-Assis ! ordonna Sam._

_Je m'assis sagement sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté de Quil._

_- Raconte-moi pourquoi tu penses que la personne qui vous observait en avait après toi ? Interrogea la maitresse de maison._

_-Tu sais le frisson qu'on ressent quand on se sent observer ?_

_-Oui._

_-Ca fait plusieurs fois que le ressens depuis que je suis rentrée de Seattle. Racontais-je._

_Leah fronça les sourcils :_

_-Un des vampires du groupe à disparut pendant une semaine. On ne le voyait plus. Dit-elle._

_-Tu penses qu'il est partit pour aller surveiller Asha ? Questionna Jacob._

_-Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien de spéciale ! M'écriais-je._

_-Aucune idée mais s'il y a un vraiment un vampire sur nos terres ça ne pressage rien de bon._

_-Si ça trouve ce n'est rien ! Affirmais-je._

_-Quoi qu'il arrive Asha on va veiller sur toi ! Décréta Leah._

_-Pas besoin ! Protestais-je._

_-Oh que si ! Tu es l'empreinte de Paul donc tu fais partis de la meute ! On te protégera quoi qu'il arrive. S'écria Emily._

_-Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien ! Rajoutais-je doucement même si je n'y croyais pas moi-même._

_Je fermai les yeux un instant._

_-Je te rapporte quelque chose ? Me proposa Emily._

_-Une tasse de café s'il te plait._

_-Je te ramène ça. Sourit maternellement la jeune femme._

_-Et moi qui pensais faire un retour fracassant ! Se plaignit magistralement Leah._

_Je lui fis un clin d'œil :_

_-Je te laisse la vedette quand tu veux ! Soupirais-je._

_Elle me sourit et vient poser son bras autour de mes épaules._

_-Je suis là ! Annonça l'indienne._

_Je lui pris la main et je la serrai dans la mienne. A ce moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand et je fus enseveli sous la masse de Seth et Embry en même temps._

_-Tu vas bien ? Cria Em._

_-Asha ! Hurla Doudou._

_J'explosai de rire devant la situation. On aurait dit que je m'étais fais agresser ou un truc dans le genre alors qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé._

_-Arrête de rire c'est grave ! Me gronda le gaillard._

_-C'est de votre faute aussi ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir à ce que je sache ! Râlais-je._

_-Asha un vampire t'observe ! Un vampire ! Je crois que tu ne comprends pas ! Me cria dessus Embry._

_-Pour le moment il ne se passe rien ! Si ça se trouve ce n'est rien ! Dis-je._

_-De toute manière on va se disputer pour un rien. On va patrouiller autour de chez Asha et puis Embry et Leah vous aller pouvoir veiller sur elle au lycée et Paul prendra le relais après. D'ailleurs il est où celui-là ? Fit Sam._

_-Il est resté dehors le temps de se calmer. Il était vraiment hors de lui. Expliqua Seth._

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le laisser tout seul !_

_-Il ne voulait pas qu'on reste avec lui._

_Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte :_

_-Je serais toi je n'irai pas ! Fit Jared._

_-Et pourquoi donc ?_

_-Parce que dans l'état dans lequel il est il est dangereux !_

_-Peut être mais je veux juste lui parler ! Dis-je en le dépassant et en sortant._

_-Laisse la faire ! Entendis-je Leah dire._

_Je sortis dehors et m'engageais sur le chemin et je m'assis sur le bord de la route._

_-Paulo ? L'appelais-je._

_Seul un grondement sourd me répondit._

_-Arrête de grommeler Paulo je ne comprends pas ! Rigolais-je._

_Le loup apparut à la lisière de la forêt. Je lui souris et tendis ma main vers lui :_

_-Aller vient ? Demandais-je._

_**« Non ! »**_

_-Et pourquoi donc ?_

_**« Parce que ! »**_

_-Paul tu sais que pour discuter ce n'est pas facile quand tu es sous ta frome de loup !_

_**« Veux pas ! »**_

_Je me relevai et je quittai le chemin pour rentrer._

_-Attends ! Protesta-t-il._

_Je me figeai et attendit la suite :_

_-Asha… Je me sens responsable pour ce qui se passe. Dit-il._

_Je me retournai : Paul était sur le chemin vêtu seulement d'un short._

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi !_

_-Si je ne m'étais pas imprégné de toi jamais un vampire n'aurait eu l'envie de te suivre et de te mettre en danger ! Gronda ce dernier._

_-Tu sais je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi pour me mettre dans le pétrin ! Annonçais-je._

_-Asha !_

_-Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle de Seth et Leah ! La faute est au vampire qui pour une obscure raison à décider de me suivre._

_-Il a du te trouver mignonne ! Fit Paul en esquissant un sourire._

_Je m'approchai de lui au point de poser ma main sur son torse :_

_-Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ta température ! Murmurais-je._

_Il posa sa main sur la mienne et me fit son magnifique sourire de dragueur._

_-Mais si je suis sûr que tu vas finir par t'y habituer !_

_-Je pense oui. Riais-je._

_Je me blottis contre lui et il passa ses bras autour de ma taille :_

_-Depuis quand tu te sens observée ? M'interrogea mon loup._

_-Depui que je suis rentrée de Seattle._

_-Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

_-Parce que je ne pensais pas que s'était important. Et puis je pensais que je m'imaginais des choses…_

_-Depuis une semaine un vampire t'observe et ce vampire t'a remarqué quand tu étais au Motel avec moi._

_-Comment tu peux savoir que c'était à ce moment là ?_

_-Parce que je connais l'odeur de ce sang froid ! Il fait partit de la bande que je surveillai avec Leah._

_-Et tu sais pourquoi il me suit moi ? Demandais-je._

_-J'en ai aucune idée je ne suis pas dans la tête des sangsues ! Mais je peux te promettre que je vais prendre soin de toi ! Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal !_

_-Alors tu joueras à mon garde du corps personnel ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Je veillerais sur toi !_

_Il me serra contre lui de toutes ses forces et embrassa mon front._

_-Je vais avoir une armée de loup autour de moi ?_

_-Oui tous les loups vont veiller sur toi ! Jamais on ne laissera un vampire te faire du mal !_

_Je me blottis contre lui et je souris. Je pense que je vais passer beaucoup de temps avec Paul. Et j'espère que je vais découvrir ce que ce sale vampire me veut !_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Merci de me lire **_

_**A plus**_


	10. Chapter 10 Des rêves étranges

Mcgregor Café :

**Coucou ^^ **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui mêle plusieurs points de vue. **

**J'espère que ça va plaire. **

**Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui me lisent. **

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 10 : Des rêves étranges. **

_PDV Paul :_

_Je suis maudis… Vraiment je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais dans une vie passé pour mériter un tel destin. J'avais enfin le bonheur à porter de main mais en me me mettait encore un obstacle sous les pieds. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'acharnait sur moi. D'abord mon père qui m'avait laissé avant même ma naissance en nous abandonnant ma mère et moi… Ensuite la vie m'avait pris ma mère beaucoup trop tôt. Me laissant seul face à la vie et face au monde si cruel. Et puis il y avait ma mutation en loup… J'avais du m'habituer à de nombreux changements autant dans mon corps que dans ma façon de vivre. La mutation c'est un énorme changement dans ma vie de tout les jours … Maintenant il y avait en plus l'imprégnation dans la balance. L'imprégnation et Asha. Je commençai tout juste à croire de nouveau en l'avenir, en l'amour et au bonheur. Mais bien sûr ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai si jamais il n'y auvait pas eu d'obstacles et des choses en travers de mon chemin. _

_J'ai peur… Et je me sens tellement responsable… Responsable de la situation… Un vampire avait pris Mon empreinte pour cible. Il menaçait Mon Asha. Et ça je n'aimais pas mais alors pas du tout. Parce qu'elle était à moi en quelque sorte. C'était mon empreinte et j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Des sentiments de plus en plus forts. _

_-Paul ? Grogna Leah en passant sa main devant mon visage. _

_-Hein ? _

_-Je te parle ! Râla la jeune femme._

_-Pardon je réfléchissais. M'excusais-je._

_J'avais donné rendez vous à Leah chez moi pour qu'on discute. On essayait de chercher en vain qui pouvait être le vampire qui suivait Asha. On avait reconnu l'odeur comme étant celle d'un des vampires du clan que l'on surveillait mais on n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait et ça me mettait sur les nerfs. _

_-Et tu pensais à quelque chose d'intéressant ? M'interrogea-t-elle._

_-Je pensai à Asha et au fait que je l'ais mis en danger rien qu'en la rencontrant. Soupirais-je._

_-Mais c'est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée aussi, non ? Dit-elle en me souriant. _

_-Oui._

_-Alors bouge ton cul ! Dégomme ce vampire et vie heureux avec ta chérie. S'écria Leah en me frappant le bras pour me remotiver. _

_Je lui souris et on se remit à réfléchir tous les deux. Maintenant Leah se préoccupait encore plus du problème vampire. Depuis que madame c'était imprégnée elle était sur un petit nuage et un vampire dans les parages ne lui permettait pas de vivre pleinement son imprégnation. _

PDV Asha :

_J'ouvris les yeux et je me retiens de hurler. Le visage de Leah se trouvait à un mètre du mien. Je roulais sur le côté pour me soustraire à sa vue._

_-Salut Leah ! Grommelais-je._

_-Aller debout Asha ! Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. _

_-On est samedi Leah ! Je n'ai pas le droit à une grasse matinée ? Protestais-je._

_-Non je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas. On a découvert avant-hier qu'un vampire en avait après toi. Donc je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Répondit-elle._

_Elle s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit puis elle se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'allonger à côté de moi._

_-Donc je ne serais jamais seule ? J'aurais toujours quelqu'un sur le dos… Soupirais-je._

_-Et oui Asha tu n'as pas le choix on ne veut pas que tu tombes entre les mains d'un vampire psychopathe. _

_-Je sais mais je ne vais pas aimer qu'on me surveille sans cesse. Je n'aime pas qu'on épie mes moindres faits et gestes._

_-Ah ce que je te comprends ! Je compatis ma chère, je compatis ! On va essayer que se soit Paul qui se charge de toi le plus souvent possible. Je suis sûr que ça va moins te gêner. Affirma l'indienne._

_-Ahahaha ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Riais-je._

_-Aucune idée ! Moi j'aimerai bien qu'un beau gosse me surveille ! fit celle-ci._

_Je lui envoyai mon oreiller en pleine tête alors qu'elle riait aux éclats._

_-Quoi qu'il a un mauvais caractère ! Rajouta-t-elle._

_-Un caractère que j'apprécie moi ! Contrais-je en lui balançant un second oreiller._

_Elle attrapa le premier oreiller que je lui avais lancé puis elle s'en servit d'arme pour m'attaquer. La bataille de polochon débuta comme ça. On se jeta l'une sur l'autre en riant comme des gamines. A cause de notre entrain et de notre acharnement on fissura la toile d'un des oreillers et quelques plumes s'échappèrent et volèrent entre nous. Nos rires redoublèrent. Je souris diaboliquement et ouvrit la brèche en grand et prit une grosse poigné de plumes que je lui envoyais en pleins visage. Leah cria et se jeta sur moi, on bascula en arrière et on s'écroula sur le plancher de ma chambre dans un grand « BOUM ». A cause de mon fou rire et aussi grâce à sa force de louve elle réussit à me maintenir sur le sol. D'une main elle me gardait contre le sol et de l'autre elle s'amusa à étaler des plumes sur mes cheveux et mon visage en riant comme une enfant. _

_-Asha ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à cette heure là ? Il y en a qui dorme ! Grommela Cal en se frottant les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. _

_Il ne portait qu'un simple caleçon comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait. Leah leva les yeux vers mon frère et je vis ses yeux briller et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Quand à lui, il la regarda comme s'il voyait un ange tomber du ciel ou son plus grand fantasme. _

_-Cal je te présente mon amie Leah ! Leah voici mon jumeau Caliban. Annonçais-je en me relevant. _

_Leah d'un geste brusque tenta de retirer les plumes de ses cheveux et Cal essaya de cacher le fait qu'il était très peu vêtu. _

_-Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un ! S'excusa mon frère._

_-Ce n'est rien Cal ! Lui souris-je._

_-Bon…Hum… Je vous laisse entre fille alors ! Murmura Caliban. _

_-Au plaisir de te revoir un peu plus habillé ! Répondit malicieusement Leah. _

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu mon frangin piquer un fard comme il vient de le faire. Des petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. _

_-Er… A plus… Balbutia-t-il en quittant ma chambre presque en courant._

_Je me retournai vers Leah en haussant un sourcil :_

_-Tu m'expliques ? Questionnais-je._

_-Je crois que la famille Mcgregor a beaucoup à apporter à la meute ! Fit mystérieusement l'indienne._

_-Tu m'expliques ou tu as décidé de m'embêter jusqu'au bout ! Râlais-je._

_Leah se laissa tomber sur mon lit quelque peu rêveuse. _

_-Je viens… De…Hum… m'imprégner de Caliban… S'écria celle-ci._

_Ma première réaction fut d'ouvrir grand les yeux puis j'explosai de rire. Je me laissai tomber à côté de Leah en souriant._

_-Imprégner de mon frère ! Répétais-je._

_-Arrête il est super canon ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit qu'il avait autant de charme ? Roucoula la jeune fille._

_Ca me fit bizarre de voir Leah roucouler et rire mais au moins ça voulait dire qu'elle était heureuse et qu'en fin elle allait oublier son amour perdu et passer à autre chose. _

_-Et de beaux abdos aussi ! Me moquais-je._

_-Ne me cherche pas Asha parce que moi aussi je peux jouer à ce jeux là ! Je te signale qu'avec le truc de loup j'ai déjà vu toute la meute nue et Paul en fait partit ! Fit-elle._

_-Stop je ne veux rien savoir ! Criais-je en me bouchant les oreilles. _

_Leah me tira la langue et je lui fis un clin d'œil._

_-Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? _

_-Aucune idée ! Ce qui te fait plaisir ! Soupirais-je._

_-Si ça te dit on peut aller embêter Paul ! Il doit être chez lui à cette heure là. Il doit dormir et tu pourras le réveiller. Je suis certaine qu'il est aussi agréable que toi le matin ! Répliqua Leah._

_- Alors allons-y ! Soufflais-je._

_J'attrapai le pull de Paul et l'enfilai._

_-Tu ne vas pas t'habiller ? S'étonna celle-ci. _

_-Non parce que je compte aller me recoucher chez Paul. Affirmais-je._

_-Sale gamine ! Mais là au moins je suis sûr que tu ne craindras rien. Ria Leah._

_On descendit jusqu'au salon où Embry jouait déjà avec Steffi. _

_-Mais c'est que c'est un rassemblement chez moi aujourd'hui ! Dis-je en guise de salut. _

_Je savais pourtant ce qu'Em faisait à la maison. Il s'inquiétait pour Stefanie parce que si un vampire me surveillait alors Steffi pouvait être en danger elle aussi. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux on tient à toi petite Asha ! Sourit le gaillard. _

_-Asha pourquoi est-ce que tu as des plumes dans les cheveux ? Demanda Steffi._

_-Avec Leah on voulait ressembler à des poussins ! Répliquais-je._

_-Bas c'est raté ! Rigola doucement ma petite sœur. _

_Je m'approchai d'elle, l'attrapait, la soulevait de terre et embrassa sa joue. Je pris une plume et la posai dans les cheveux du petit lutin. _

_-Je vais faire un petit tour chez Paul ! Annonçais-je._

_-Leah reste avec toi ? Questionna Embry inquiet._

_-Oui je reste avec elle ! Répondit la jeune fille. _

_On sortit de la maison par derrière et on marcha jusqu'à la petite maison de Paul qui n'était qu'à dix minutes à pieds de la maison. _

_-Est-ce que tu pourras parler de moi à ton frère ? M'interrogea Leah au bout d'un moment._

_-Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il va me parler de toi dès que je vais revenir à la maison. _

_-Tu crois ? _

_-Oui il va surement me sauter dessus et me demander qui tu es._

_On arriva chez Paul et je frappai à la porte. Je toquai plusieurs fois mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Je sortis mon portable et j'appelai mon loup._

_-Allo ? Dit sa magnifique voix toute endormis._

_-Viens m'ouvrir la porte Paulo j'ai envie de me recoucher ! _

_-Hein ? _

_-Je suis devant chez toi alors viens m'ouvrir. Annonçais-je. _

_Je l'entendis respirer à l'autre bout du fil puis j'entendis ses pas. La porte s'ouvrit et je me faufilai sous son bras pour rentrer à l'intérieur._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Questionna-t-il._

_-Je viens me coucher ! Annonçais-je._

_-Te coucher ? S'étonna Paul._

_-Oui. Je suis venue la réveiller tôt ce matin alors qu'elle voulait faire la grasse matinée. Répondit Leah._

_-Et bien sache que je voulais moi aussi dormir. S'écria Paul de mauvaise humeur._

_-Mais aller vous recoucher bande de flemmard ! Moi je vais aller squatter le canapé et me mater un bon film. Fit Leah._

_Paul grommela et finit par refermer la porte. _

_-Ma chambre est au bout du couloir ! M'expliqua-t-il._

_Je me dépêchai de rejoindre sa chambre. Une chambre typique masculine : avec des murs beige et marron. Un grand lit au centre avec des draps noir et un dressing sur le côté mais les affaires de Paul trainaient partout sur le sol, le bureau et la chaise._

_Je retirai le pull de Paul et me laissai tomber sur son lit. Je me couchai et m'enfouis sous la couette. _

_-Ah ce que je vois tu t'es déjà appropriée mon lit ! Dit Paul en entrant dans la chambre._

_-J'aime bien ta chambre. Annonçais-je._

_-Un peu mal rangée ! Avoua ce dernier._

_-Une chambre de garçon quoi ! Souris-je. _

_-J'aurai un peu rangé si j'avais su que tu allais venir ! _

_Je lui souris je lui fis signe de venir près de moi. Il s'assit à côté de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux et en retira quelque plumes : _

_-Tu m'expliques ? _

_-Bataille de polochon avec Leah. On a explosé un oreiller. _

_-Tu me surprendras toujours Asha ! _

_-Leah s'est imprégnée de Cal. _

_-Je sais elle me l'a dit. Elle était limite hystérique. La famille Mcgregor est vraiment un mystère pour moi. Les trois enfants sont des empreintes des loups. _

_-C'est peut être le destin qui sait. Le destin a fait qu'avec Cal on est devenu des Mcgregor ! Tu sais je n'y ais pas vraiment réfléchis et puis je m'en fiche !_

_-Ce n'était qu'une question comme ça Asha ! Ria ce dernier._

_-Paul ? _

_-Oui ?_

_-Pour ce vampire vous aller faire quoi ? Demandais-je._

_Paul se pencha vers moi et me serra dans ses bras :_

_-Asha ! Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal ! Murmura ce dernier._

_-Je sais Paul. Mais il n'y a pas que moi dans cette histoire…_

_-Leah se fera un plaisir de veiller sur Cal. _

_-Et Em sur Steffi. Mais mes parents et tous les autres habitants ?_

_-On veille sur la Push Asha ! Je te promet que tout ira bien ! _

_-Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à quelqu'un juste parce qu'un vampire à des vues sur moi ! Murmurais-je._

_-Je te promet que rien ne va arriver ! Me promit Paul._

_Je me blottis contre son torse._

_-J'ai quand même peur_

_-Je sais Asha. Et si tu n'auvais pas peur je m'inquiéterai. _

_Il se pencha en arrière nous faisant basculer en arrière : lui allongé sur le dos et moi la tête posée sur son torse._

_-Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Souris-je. _

_-Aller dort Asha ! Tu es venue là pour dormir ! Déclara mon loup._

_Je me couchai contre lui et posai mon oreille sur son cœur pour l'entendre battre. Ca me berça et je me rendormis facilement. _

PDV Leah :

_Je n'en revenais pas… Non vraiment je n'arrivais pas y croire et pourtant son image ne quittait pas mon esprit. Il était vraiment beau et tellement bien foutus ! Un torse bien dessiné, des bras musclé dans lesquels je voulais me blottir. J'étais peut être un garçon manqué mais je ne disais pas non au moment de tendresse et j'ai toujours voulu qu'un garçon me protège et veille sur moi comme si j'étais une princesse. C'était mon rêve de petite fille, mais je voulais aussi un mec qui ait du caractère et qui ne se laisse pas faire. Et je pense que Cal à tous ses critères. J'avais hâte de lui parler et d'apprendre à le connaitre. Mais pour le moment je plus important c'est de protéger la famille Mcgregor. De veiller sur eux pour ne pas qu'il n'ait d'ennuis avec les vampires. _

_Je devais le protéger et aussi Asha parce que mine de rien en plus de peut être devenir ma belle-sœur elle est déjà devenue ma meilleure amie. Et puis Paul ne laissera pas quelque chose arriver à son empreinte. Et puis il y avait Steffi qu'Embry ne voulait pas quitter tant que la menace ne serait pas écartée. On ne laisserait rien arriver à la famille Mcgregor elle était trop importante à notre meute maintenant. Je crois que le destin ou un truc dans le genre avait réunit Cal, Asha et la famille Mcgregor pour qu'il se retrouve tous ensemble et qu'ils finissent par débarquer à la Push et que les trois enfants soit des empreintes des loups. En tout cas je remerciai le destin ou quoi que se soit d'avoir mis les Mcgregor sur ma route. _

_Caliban… Un nom vraiment mignon qui correspondait vraiment à sa personne. J'étais tellement heureuse de sentir enfin la souffrance liée à Sam s'évanouir de mon cœur pour être remplacée par une douce chaleur. _

_Je me sentais bien et je soufflais et pouvait enfin penser à autre chose. _

_PDV Asha :_

_J'avais peur de m'endormir et de faire encore un autre cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui m'avait semblé si réel… J'avas vraiment eu l'impression de le vivre. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement :_

_**Flash Back :**_

_« Les arbres défilaient autour de moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais peur. Pire j'étais terrorisée. Mon ventre se serrait et mon souffle s'accélérait. J'accélérai l'allure alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir ou m'échapper. Je finis par tomber en essayant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Je m'écroulais face contre terre et la douleur éclata dans mon genoux. Je n'osai pas me retourner et je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou et je me figeai :_

_-Asha ! Appela-t-on d'une voix froide. _

_Une main se posa sur mon bras et me retourna pour que je lui face. J'hurlai en me retrouvant face à d'étranges yeux rouges. _

_Je criai comme une dingue._

_-Asha ! S'écria Paul en me secouant. _

_Je regardai le jeune homme dans les yeux et je me perdis dans le brun profond des ses yeux. Paul me caressa la joue d'une main et frotta mon dos tendrement de l'autre. _

_-Asha ! Ca va ? Me questionna-t-il._

_Je m'appuyais contre sa main :_

_-Je crois que j'ai fais un cauchemar… Chuchotais-je._

_-Tu m'as fais peur ma puce. Me confia ce dernier._

_J'esquissais un sourire et embrassai la paume de sa main._

_-Il me suffisait de faire un petit cauchemar pour que j'ais le droit d'avoir un petit nom trop mignon ? _

_-Ma petite Asha ! Je m'inquiète pout toi c'est tout. Et puis si ça te plais je peux te donner tout pleins de petits surnoms ! Me sourit Paul._

_Je m'appuyais sur lui. Ce cauchemar me paraissait si réel. Je ressens encore une petite douleur dans le genou et la présence froide d'une main sur mon bras._

_-De quoi rêvais-tu ? Me questionna celui-ci._

_-Je me trouvais en pleine forêt. Tu sais le coin de forêt près de chez moi… _

_-Tu y faisais quoi ? _

_-Je courais… Quelqu'un me suivait. Enfin non pas quelqu'un…. Je suis certaine que c'était un vampire et je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui échapper. Et puis les vampires ont les yeux rouges non ? Interrogeais-je._

_-Oui. Je pense que cette histoire de vampire te travaille plus que tu ne veux le dire. _

_-J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que c'était réel ! J'ai vraiment crus que ce vampire m'avait attrapé et que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour m'échapper. Avouais-je. _

_Paul me serra plus fort contre lui :_

_-Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ça, hein ? Demandais-je. _

_-J'aime pas le fait d'être impuissant ! Râla Paul._

_-Je déteste ce sentiment… Soupirais-je._

_Paul embrassa ma joue et mon front._

_-J'aime bien ton comportement quand tu t'inquiète pour moi. _

_-Tu sais il y a pas beaucoup de personne qui compte à mes yeux. Et quand une personne compte ce n'est pas de la rigolade. Et j'ai tendance à être un tantinet surprotecteur avec ceux que j'apprécie. Déclara Paul._

_-Je fais partie de ses personnes ? Questionnais-je._

_-Tu poses vraiment la question Asha ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Et bien je ne répondrai pas parce que tu connais déjà la réponse._

_-Et si c'est parce que je veux l'entendre de ta bouche._

_-Dommage pour toi._

_Il me fit un clin d'œil alors que je secouai la tête. »_

_**Fin Flash Back :**_

_Je ne voulais pas me coucher pourtant j'étais épuisée. J'avais peur que la prochaine fois mon cauchemar soit encore pire que le précédent. Je m'enfouis sous ma couette et essaya de penser à autre chose qu'au vampire et a la course dans la forêt. Je me souviens de l'imprégnation de Leah avec mon frère. _

_**Flash Back :**_

_« - Asha ! Cria Cal en entrant en trombe dans le salon._

_-Quoi ? Grommelais-je encore secouée par ma journée chez Paul._

_-Tu oses me demander quoi ? S'écria-t-il._

_-Hum. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Calichou et arrête de me faire suer. _

_-Asha ! Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ce matin ? Interrogea-t-il._

_-De ton entrée fracassante dans ma chambre en caleçon ? Fis-je ironique. _

_-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Et je peux savoir qui était la jeune fille avec toi ?_

_-La fille avec moi ? En quoi ça te regarde ? _

_-Heu…. Je peux savoir son nom au moins ? _

_-Pourquoi elle te plait ? Fis-je en continuant mon interrogatoire. _

_-C'est juste pour savoir devant qui je me suis ridiculisé ! Rougit ce dernier. _

_-Et c'est normal que tu sois rouge comme une tomate ? Questionnais-je._

_-Asha ! Gronda Cal. – Si tu ne veux pas répondre alors je vais aller me renseigner autrement. Rajouta celui-ci. _

_-Je répondrai à toute tes questions si tu avoue que tu la trouve belle voir même qu'elle pourrait te plaire. Expliquais-je machiavélique._

_Il s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda dans les yeux :_

_-Tu es vraiment insupportable ! Et tellement intelligente ! Soupira mon frère._

_-Je sais. Souris-je._

_-Donc … Hum… Je dois dire que jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'une fille comme elle pourrait m'attirer. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style habituel. Mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me pousse à essayer de la connaitre et de voir qui elle est. Et oui je la trouve très belle et elle me plait. _

_-Elle s'appelle Leah Clearwater. _

_-C'est la sœur de Seth ? _

_-Oui. Elle a notre âge et va bientôt reprendre le lycée._

_-Reprendre ?_

_-Elle a du faire une pause. _

_-Tu sais pourquoi ? _

_-Oui._

_-Mais tu ne me le diras pas._

_-Non. Tu vas devoir chercher quelque réponse tout seul ! Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle !_

_-Vous avez l'aire proche toutes les deux._

_-Franchement elle est géniale et puis elle est comme moi._

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-Elle a un fort caractère, elle ne se laisse pas faire par la gente masculine. Ce n'est pas une minette qui pense qu'a son apparence. Et puis elle est indépendante. Et pourtant fragile._

_-Chut ! Dis en pas plus je veux la découvrir par moi-même !_

_-Bien sur je me tais. Je peux par contre te donner son numéro de téléphone si ça t'intéresse. Dis-je._

_-Tu es la sœur la plus géniale au monde ! _

_-Je sais, je sais ! _

_Je lui donnai mon portable pour qu'il le prenne lui-même. » _

_**Fin du Flash Back :**_

_Je souris dans le vide. En y repensant Leah et Cal allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Ca va faire du bien à Cal de ramer un peu auprès d'une fille et d'avoir une relation sérieuse et durable. A Leah ça lui permettra de voir de nouveau la vie en rose et de ne plus souffrir au contacte de la meute. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Caliban va réagir au côté loup de nos amis. En tout cas je serais là pour lui quand il l'apprendra. Il est mon petit Calichou d'amour. Des souvenirs de notre enfance à tout les deux défilèrent devant mes paupières… _

_Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil sans m'en rendre compte._

_PDV Leah :_

_Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment allait se passer ma prochaine rencontre avec le frère d'Asha. Peut être que lui ne va pas m'aimer ou alors il me trouvera horrible et ne voudra pas m'adresser la parole. Je savais que je n'étais pas une fille qu'on regardait dans la rue. Je ne maquillai presque pas, ne m'habillai pas à la mode et je ne parlais un peu comme un camionneur ! Je ne suis surement pas son style de fille. Et d'après Asha, Caliban est un tombeur et collectionne les jolies filles. Des filles qui sont tout le contraire de moi… _

_La tout de suite j'avais envie de me taper la tête contre les murs. _

**« TOUDOUDOU » **

_Je regardai mon portable et ouvris le message que je venais de recevoir :_

_« _**Bonjour c'est Caliban, le frère d'Asha. Je suis désolé de te déranger si tard mais je voulais juste m'excuser de vous avoir déranger ce matin. Bonne nuit.**

**Cal. »**

_Mon sourire fit trois fois le tour de mon visage tellement son message me rendait heureuse. _

_« _**Enchanté Caliban. Je suis Leah au cas où tu ne le saurais pas ! LA sœur de Seth, je crois que tu le connais. Ne t'excuse pas pour ce matin. C'était un plaisir de te voir ^^ »**

**« Effectivement je connais Seth. Et puis Asha m'a un peu parlé de toi. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que tu ne parles pas vraiment de mon intrusion mais plutôt de ma tenue ? »**

**« Elle a parlé de moi ? En bien ? Elle a dit quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire **** »**

**« Oui on a un peu discuté et tu es venue dans la conversation. Elle a dit que du bien de toi ne t'inquiète pas. Elle parle de toi avec beaucoup d'admiration. Elle m'a juste dit que tu lui ressemblais beaucoup et qu'elle t'aimait bien. **

**C'est possible qu'on ne parle plus jamais de ça ? ^^ » **

**« Avec Admiration ? C'est plutôt moi qui l'admire ! Elle est vraiment géniale ta frangine. Et courageuse ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour supporter Paul ! **** Moi aussi je l'aime bien. Je n'ai pas d'amie fille et ça me fait du bien de parler avec Asha. **

**Ah je ne pense pas non ^^ »**

**« Asha aussi est une solitaire. Mais depuis qu'on est arrivé à la Push elle s'ouvre beaucoup plus. Je préfère la voir entourée que seule. »**

**« Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Quand on fait partit du groupe on est obligé d'être entouré tout le temps ! »**

**« Tu fais partis du groupe aussi non ? »**

**« Je me suis un peu éloignée de tout le monde. Mais je suis de retour a la maison alors je pense que oui je vais refaire parti du groupe. »**

**« Tu es partie ? (Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu ne le veux pas…) » **

**« Oui, j'ai fais une sorte de break. Je reprends le lycée dans une semaine. »**

**« En terminale ? » **

**« Oui, dans la classe d'Asha et Embry. » **

**« Au moins tu ne seras pas toute seule ! ^^ »**

**« Vrai ! Et puis je vais pouvoir encore plus faire connaissance avec Asha ! » **

**« On risque de se voir plus souvent alors **** »**

**« Surement. On va pouvoir nous aussi apprendre à se connaitre. Enfin si tu le veux bien évidemment… »**

**« Bien sûr que je veux bien ! Je dois rattraper l'image que tu as de moi^^ »**

**« Pas besoin de la rattraper elle est très belle ! **** »**

**« Un peu dénudée quand même ! Mais si elle te plait tu peux la garder »**

**« De toute manière je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais l'enlever. »**

**« Vrai^^ » **

**« On se verra bientôt alors ? » **

**« Bien sûr ! Tu vas te coucher ? » **

**« Oui je suis fatiguée… Bonne nuit **** »**

**« Bonne nuit Leah. Dors bien. » **

**« Fais de beau rêve **** » **

_Je reposai mon portable sur ma table de chevet en souriant. J'étais rassurée de voir que Cal voulait bien apprendre à me connaitre. Et j'étais pressée de voir ce qui allait se passer lors de notre prochaine rencontre. J'espère que l'on n'allait pas être gêné et timide. Je voulais que tout soit naturel entre nous un peu comme la relation de Paul et Asha. _

_Maintenant je vais pouvoir dormir et faire de beau rêve._

_PDV Asha :_

_« Les arbres défilaient autour de moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais peur. Pire j'étais terrorisée. Mon ventre se serrait et mon souffle s'accélérait. J'accélérai l'allure alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir ou m'échapper. Je finis par tomber en essayant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Je m'écroulais face contre terre et la douleur éclata dans mon genoux. Je n'osai pas me retourner et je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou et je me figeai :_

_-Asha ! Appela-t-on d'une voix froide. _

_Une main se posa sur mon bras et me retourna pour que je lui face. J'hurlai en me retrouvant face à d'étranges yeux rouges. Des yeux rouges sang. Je pris soin de regarder son apparence plus en détail. Je me trouvai face à un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui me dépassait d'une tête. Il avait une peau blanche et dure. Il avait un visage fin et une mâchoire carrée et un nez droit. Il portait un manteau noir et un vieux jeans. En le regardant bien en face je me sentis minuscule, petite et faible. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui. _

_-N'ai pas peur Asha ! Reprit-il en me serrant le bras un peu plus._

_-Vous me voulez quoi ? Murmurais-je._

_-Parler pour le moment. Répondit le vampire. _

_-De ? _

_-Je suis dans un hôtel à Forks. Viens me voir seule et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. _

_Il me donna une adresse. J'allais protester, crier et lui hurler de me laisser tranquille mais l'image devant moi devient floue et l'homme disparut. _

_Je me réveillais en sursaut et couverte de sueur. Je regardai autour de moi en ayant peur de voir le vampire dans ma chambre près de moi. Cependant j'étais seule mais je crus voir quelque chose bouger dehors par ma fenêtre. Je me levai précipitamment, mais quand j'arrivai devant la dite fenêtre il n'y avait plus rien dehors. Le paysage était immobile et aucun bruit suspect ne me parvient. _

_Je me recouchai troublée et ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que la sangsue me voulait. Un vampire qui me dit qu'il ne veut que me parler et non me saigner ! Je trouve vraiment ça bizarre ou alors il me prend vraiment pour une conne. Je finis par me rendormir parce que j'étais vraiment épuisée. Je ne parlerai pas à Paul de se rêve pour ne pas l'inquiéter et puis je n'allais pas obéir à un vampire et aller le voir seule chez lui comme une gamine écervelée qui tombait dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir. _

**VOILI-VOILOU **

**Et voilà Leah et Cal se sont imprégner. **

**Merci pour ceux qui lisent ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde.**

**Bise **


End file.
